


{ transmissions of a better place }

by the_obsidian_ronin



Series: { v e s s e l s } [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emperor Skywalker AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sith Obi-Wan, Twin Swap AU, Unstable Anakin, angry Kenobi, references to blood magic, these poor children, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_obsidian_ronin/pseuds/the_obsidian_ronin
Summary: In which Anakin is losing his mind, Kenobi isn't far behind him, Ahsoka really wishes she wasn't the only one taking care of a bunch of teenagers, and Leia is her father's daughter while Luke is some sort of weird mix of Bail and Padme.





	1. { p r o l o g u e :: t h e  o r d e r }

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/gifts).



_ Lord Revis stared down the squirming Director Orson Krennic _ , the ginger’s golden eyes studying the man as they patiently awaited the arrival of their third member of the party. “I was not expecting you, Lord Revis,” Krennic nodded, nervously shifting from foot to foot. 

“It would appear so,” Revis sighed, staring down his nose at the director as his two guards filed down off the ramp of his ship. Soliel, the older and taller of the two, covered his face with a black mask, the gold detailing as intricate as the Sith’s home on Ryloth. Ronan, the shorter, let her red hair hang free from its half-pony, her green eyes assessing the Director from a distance. Krennic nodded to her, but she did not move in response. Instead her gaze shifted away from him, scanning the durasteel hangar. 

“I would like to escort you to a secure room, sir,” Ronan finally said, her eyes lingering on Revis. 

“Oh, Ronan, are we really doing this right now?” Revis sighed, glancing at her. 

“I would prefer to deal with your rage over the Emperor's, my lord,” she nodded, and Soliel nodded in agreement. 

“I agree with Ronan. We should move out of the open area and into a more confined space.” 

Krennic’s eyebrow raised. “There is a officer’s room not far from here. I could take one of you there to sweep it, and then being the other two to join you.” 

“Emperor Vader appreciates your accommodation, Director,” Ronan nodded. “Lord Revis? By your leave.” 

The ginger sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Go, Ronan.” 

The girl nodded, trailing after Krennic with a sense of excitement. 

“She is doing well,” Soliel commented, the language of the Sith falling off his tongue like silk, and Revis nodded. 

“I agree, but I do believe this protection detail is a little much on Vader’s part.” Revis crossed his arms, his overtunic bunching in the shoulders. “I still best him in combat.” 

Soliel snorted. “He grows more paranoid by the day, sir. There is only so much that Inali can help him with.” 

Revis sighed, deflating a bit. “Traya still vies for him like a starving dog a steak. I do the best I can, but ever since Mustafar.... Since the ceremony, she has been tied to him.” Revis scrubbed at his face. “He's the one who needs the protection; protection from himself.”

Soliel sighed, his hand patting the Sith on the arm. “Lord Vader will be fine, Lord Revis. Maybe once he figures out the Twins are no longer a threat, he’ll calm down.” 

“The twins will  _ always _ be a threat,” Revis hissed. “And Tano, and that Secura girl on Ryloth, and Jarrus and Bridger with the Rebels, plus Yoda missing and Ventress with Vos....” Kenobi groaned, sighing. “Too many variables, too many places for them to hide. And they're not likely together, either; Tano is smarter than that. I always admired her for her intellect.” 

Krennic approached, his white cape dramatically flaring behind him. “If you’ll follow me.” Revis fell into step beside him, Soliel trailing behind. “Can I get you anything to drink? Maybe eat?” 

“Ooh,” Revis grinned, “do you have tea?” 

An exasperated sigh came from Soliel, the Mandalorian shaking his head. 

“Yes, we do. Should I have the items brought to the room so your guards could inspect them?” 

“That would be preferable,” Soliel nodded, his voice muffled by the mask. Krennic nodded, pulling aside a trooper to do as he was bidded. 

They waited in quiet, Kenobi sipping at his tea as he studied Krennic, the man standing against the wall and staring down into the hangar, watching his men. He was surprisingly dedicated to his job, Kenobi noticed. 

“So, Director Krennic,” Revis evenly hummed, his voice controlled, cool. “How goes the construction? Unofficially?” 

“Very good, m’lord,” Krennic nodded, a boastful smile on his face. Brown eyes scanned the room, looking everywhere but Revis. “Especially now that Galen has returned to the project. He’s been very dedicated.” 

Revis nodded, relaxing into his chair. “And his daughter? I’d heard she escaped the clutches of your prized Deathtroopers, once again.” 

“Rumors lead me to believe she’s dead, sir. So I’ve saved the resources from hunting her down; she’s one, measly, teenaged brat.” 

Revis raised an eyebrow, about to respond when Grand Moff Tarkin stepped into the room, bowing deeply to the Sith. “Forgive my tardiness, Lord Revis. Rebel fighters were encountered on our second hyperspace jump and were dealt with accordingly.” 

“As your reports said,” Revis nodded, then stood, downing the last of his tea. “So, Director. Show us your prized possession, won’t you?” 

“Of course!” The grayed man leapt out of his chair, his white cape dramatically flaring behind him as he whirled out of the room. Tarkin and Revis exchanged exasperated glances, but followed, the two Knights Soleil and Ronan stepping into formation behind them. “All due respect, Lord Revis, but I was expecting the Emperor himself, unless I was communicated to incorrectly.” 

“You were,” Revis nodded, his hands clasped behind his back. “Emperor Vader is.... Preoccupied. He sent me instead. I should have sent warning, but I like to be....  _ unpredictable. _ ” 

Soliel snorted, and Ronan punched him in the shoulder. Something was muttered under the breath, and Ronan pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Ah.” Krennic's eyes slid to the teen girl and man behind him, Ronan and Soliel studying him with even respect while trying to maintain their mirth. “And the guards?” 

“I have required protection around the clock. Ronan and Soliel just chose to come with today, of the many Knights we have; most were on assignment, anyways.” Revis shrugged. “It was Vader’s choice. Awfully curious of you, Krennic. Is there something you wish to say?”

Tarkin sighed through his nose, and Krennic shook his head. “No sir. I was just curious about how the information was communicated. I was expecting two, and I received four.” He nodded to the Knights behind the duo. “Though it's not a problem.” 

Krennic spread his hands about the massive main rooms, grinning. “Unfortunately, we do not have the kyber necessary to fire a test fire currently, but within the week we will receive a shipment. Pilot Rook!” He called, and the man froze, eyes almost bugging out of his head at the sound of his name being called. 

“Come here, please,” Krennic called, and the panicked pilot stalked over to the director. 

“Sir,” he nodded. Then, he bowed to Revis. “Lord Revis. Your reputation proceeds you, sir.”

“And what reputation was that?” Revis asked, eyebrow raised. 

“The ruthless Sith Lord of Old,” Rook hummed, dark hair falling into his eyes. “What I know of you is from the Clone Wars, sir; the ruthless Negotiator that brought the Gray Jedi and the Jedi to their knees alongside Emperor Vader.” The man shifted from foot to foot. “I read when I’m in hyperspace. So I was reading up on some history from the Clone Wars.” 

Revis patted him on the shoulder. “Kid, if I did half those things, it would not be Vader who is emperor, I assure you. Good luck.” 

Rook bowed, rushing away from the group. 

“Watch that one,” Ronan stated to Revis, the language of the Sith falling off her tongue like lace. “He's wily. Anxious. Someone’s talked to him.” 

“I agree,” Revis nodded, responding in like. “I will bring him up to Lord Vader.” 

Ronan nodded, stepping back into formation. Revis turned to Tarkin, about to respond, when a blaster bolt broke the air. Revis turned in a millisecond, his gloved hand clawing the air as the blast hung, frozen, in the air. 

The two Knights split up, Ronan hanging around Revis with her purple saber twitching in her hand, Soliel stalking across the floor. 

Soliel let out a shocked yell, the two sabers he carried igniting and meeting two gray ones. Revis stood straight up, a smile on his face. “Well, well,” he hummed, stepping aside and letting the blast fire across the room. Ronan glared at him as he stalked across the durasteel floors, the girl following closely as Soliel tossed the gray-haired girl to her knees in front of Revis. 

“What is the meaning of this!” Krennic hissed, and he glared furiously at the Stormtroopers that rushed from what looked like the detention area. “You let this  _ fanatic _ go? And returned her weapons!?” 

“Sir, she-” 

“Save it,” Tarkin snapped, stepping in. Revis crouched down in front of the girl, who glared up at him with fury and disgust. He lifted her jaw, studying her with a guarded gaze and a gloved hand. 

“Avalon of Lothal,” Revis hummed, studying her. The twenty-eight-year-old snapped at his fingers, a wild look in her eyes. 

“ _ Traitor, _ ” she hissed at him, gray eyes flickering gold. “You knew the plan. You were to serve  _ me, _ not that  _ brat.”  _

The red blade of Revis’s saber greeted her throat, the girl snarling in fury. “That  _ brat, _ ” Revis hissed, gold eyes blazing in fury, “is your emperor.” 

“I’d sooner die than serve him,” she snapped, her breath short and panted. 

Kenobi stared down at her in disgust. “I am not the judge or jury, but I may be your executioner. Soliel, Ronan, take her back to lock up; and don't touch her skin.” Revis shot the Director a sharp gaze, his voice lathered with poison. “Krennic, explain yourself. You did not inform me nor the Emperor that you had a prisoner aboard.” 

Krennic looked at the girl in disgust, nearly slapping one of the Stormtroopers out of his way. “I wished to inform the Emperor himself when he arrived, and then let  _ him _ deal with her accordingly. If what this girl says is true, they have history.” 

“She was a Sith that lead the Gray Jedi from within.  _ Baransu no Kage _ Avalon of Lothal.” Revis stared after her, glaring at her retreating back. “I should have killed her when I had the chance; she has been  _ nothing _ but a burden on us and this Empire. I will comm Vader and inform him of her presence, but I cannot assure you he will arrive. He is, after all, preoccupied.” 

“Of course,” Krennic nodded. “Moff Tarkin, Lord Revis, would you like to tour the rest of Project Stardust?” 

Revis shook his head, biting his tongue. His anger would not do him any good here; the fury at Avalon, at Maul, was more than he could just suppress. “Perhaps another scheduled visit is in order when we are nearer fully operational.” 

“Of course, Lord Revis. Forgive the incompetence of my Troopers; I will have them disciplined and sent to reconditioning immediately.”  Krennic bowed, waving his hand back towards the hangar. “Might I escort you?”

“We are fine, thank you Director,” Tarkin snapped stiffly, and Revis waited for Soliel and Ronan before they left, Tarkin to his own ship and the three Sith to theirs. 

“Master,” Ronan hummed, nodding to Soliel as he lifted the bridge, “who was that girl?” 

“An old enemy,” he replied, allowing her to settle into the pilot’s seat. “Don't worry about it, Mara. Anakin and I will handle her.” 

Mara Jade nodded, her small hands working deftly over the controls. “Master Xavier,” she called, and Soliel called back. 

“Yes?” 

“Strap in. Might be a bumpy ride,” she called, the redhead tossing her hair under her shoulder. “Passenger transport Alpha-Beta-Eta-Omega, requesting takeoff.” Her face twisted at the sound of the controller’s voice, then hissed out the confirmation code. A few minutes later, they were soaring smoothly through hyperspace, the teen leaning back. “I hate flying.” 

Revis snorted, patting her head. “Me too, young one, me too.” She left the cockpit, leaving Revis to comm Anakin. 

_ “Hello, my love,” _ Anakin grinned, staring at his husband. 

“Hello, my darling,” Kenobi responded, nodding. “I have intriguing news from your little inherited project.” 

_ “What is it?” _ Anakin’s blue holo was blurred by the sudden rush of a giant mass of fur, followed by a muffled huff from the Emperor.  _ “Inali. It’s just a holo, babe.”  _

The gray wolf leaned her face into the holo, yipping excitedly.

“Hello, Inali,” he grinned, his harsh demeanor fading at the sight of Anakin with Inali. The collar on the wolf was hand-embroidered lovingly by a tween Mara, and the prothstetic that graced her left arm to replace the one she’d lost as a pup mirrored Anakin’s. 

Anakin gently pushed her aside, shaking his head at the mass of fluff that was their pet.  _ “What happened?” _

“Turns out our old friend  _ Baransu no Kage _ Avalon isn’t dead. Krennic’s been holding her prisoner. She escaped and went after Soliel.” 

_ “And she’s still alive? That’s impressive.” _

“I thought so too, but he exercised great control in detaining her. We have another scheduled visit when the base is closer to operational than it is now.” Revis leaned back in his chair, nodding. “Ronan has been doing very well. I’m proud of her; your little project is quite the fast learner. She didn’t leave my side, not until she was  _ sure _ the threat was Avalon. She’ll be able to go on her first solo soon.” 

_ “That’s good.” _ Anakin paused, sighing.  _ “Are you coming home?” _

The pain, the fierce loneliness in his voice almost broke Revis’ heart, the golden eyes of the man softening. “Yes, my love. I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

_ “Okay. I love you, Kenobi.”  _

“And I you, Anakin,” Revis nodded, cutting the comm after saying his goodbye to Inali. 

He joined the others for a drink, then headed to bed. 

Anakin, however, laid in his bed opposite Inali, the giant girl stretched alongside his back and sleeping peacefully. He rolled over to tug her into an embrace, threading his fingers through her fur. The wolf sighed happily, a smile tugging at her lips. But even with Inali beside him, he couldn’t sleep. The noise of the city-planet rarely kept him awake; nearly thirty years living in the midst of it was enough, that was for sure. 

He stood, doing his best not to disturb her, and stalked out into the kitchen, trying to ignore the voices in his head.  _ Avalon isn’t alive, _ they whispered.  _ He’s lying. He always lies. _

Anakin brushed them off, pulling the tea from the cupboard and pouring hot water over the leaves.  _ If you can’t calm down, drink this, _ Kenobi had told him once, and for Anakin, it had cured his insomnia for many otherwise-sleepless nights. 

Inali stretched out beside him, the gray floof of a wolf sleepily licking at his hand. “Hey, princess,” he muttered, patting her head. 

She only stared at him gently with her blue eyes, as if begging him to sleep.  

“I can’t,” he hummed, and she huffed, her eyes narrowing. 

She gave an insisting huff, but laid down beside him when he sat on the floor with his tea. Her massive head rested in his lap, sleepily chatting with him. The familiar face of Kaeru, the Knight assigned to him, seemed to materialize out of the shadows. Inali paused in her rambling to look at him, sniffing the air. 

She leaped into the air, tackling the teen as he yelped in shock. “Master,” he choked out, “I don't want to hurt her, but if she keeps doing this, I swear....” 

“Inali, come,” Anakin sighed, and she returned to him, flopping across his lap. Kaeru hauled himself up, brushing the hair off his black tunic. 

“When is Lord Revis returning?” He asked quietly, blue eyes searching, unblinking, across the kitchen. 

“Soon,” the Emperor replied. “You should go get some rest. Inali and I have this covered.” 

Kaeru nodded, bowing before melting back into the shadows like a demon from hell. 

Anakin slipped into memories, the haze filling his mind.

_ Anakin stared down at the dead bodies before him, shock registering on his mind. The friends, the allies, that littered the floor sank deep into his skin, Maul at his feet and Avalon thrown back against the far wall. Mace Windu, Ventress, and Quinlan were nowhere to be seen; varying Jedi lay dead across the room, and Aayla stared in confused horror around at the room.  _

_ A familiar face in Ahsoka Tano darted into the room, her eyes wide and pain on her face. Anakin reached for her; she punched him in the face, tears rolling down her face. “What did you do?”  _

_ “I have brought peace to my new Empire,” Anakin hummed, Kenobi helping him up. Aayla hid behind Ahsoka, the young teen hiding behind the elder Togruta. _

_ “Your empire?  _ Your empire _?” She howled, Aayla holding her back from punching her in the face. “And what? Avalon is collateral?”  _

_ “Avalon is a Sith,” Aayla murmured quietly.  _

_ Ahsoka stared at Anakin in horror, the golden eyes of her master standing in front of her. The shock, the awe, reached forward, pressing her hand to his stubbly cheek. The pain in her eyes, the sting of the slap that followed; he waved Kenobi off, nodding. “I deserved that.”  _

_ “You deserve a lot more than that,” she snapped back, then nodded to Aayla. “Let's go.”  _

_ “But-- Ahsoka--”  _

_ “There is no more Jedi, Aayla.” Over her shoulder, Ahsoka glared at her former master, her hands squeezed tight. “Let's go home.”  _

_ “What about Luke and Leia?” Anakin called.  _

_ “You'll never see them again,” she hummed, taking Aayla’s hand. “I will kill you if you ever find them. They don't deserve to know they have a monster like you as a father.”  _

_ She stalked out of the room, Aayla in tow.  _

The door slid open to Anakin’s shared quarters with Kenobi, and Inali leapt up, causing Anakin to spill the hot tea all over his bare chest. He swore, batting dry with a towel, then stalked towards Inali and his lover, both cuddled on the floor. 

“Hey, Anakin,” Kenobi laughed, Inali howling over his voice. 

_ “Hoooooooman! My hoooooooman!” _ she called, licking at Kenobi’s face. 

“Inali, seriously,” Anakin huffed. “If you’re gonna pin one of us, pin both of us.” 

She didn’t move. 

Anakin simply sighed, laying on the floor beside Kenobi. Inali grinned, and it was there they slept, kept warm by the closeness of their bodies and the giant furball that was their pet. 


	2. { o n e }

_ The hustle and bustle of Mos Eisley never seemed to faze Ahsoka. _ Not, at least, until she began to appreciate the quiet of her desert home in Arrowhead Pass. But she sat quietly at the cantina, spinning the glass in her hands as she studied the cheap brandy in it. Han Solo and Chewbacca were at their daily shenanigans with the Hutts again, and the cantina was its general occurrence. 

Lingering bruises and burns dotted her skin, most hidden under a thin sand-colored tunic that stretched down to her fingers. The black cloak that hung from her shoulders, obscuring her blue and white lekku from the average sight, was the only oddity about the Togruta’s uniform. No lightsabers, no blasters; just her and the metal staff that sat against the bar beside her. It was raw, pure  _ strength _ , or so she felt. Not everyone would consider it that way, she knew. But it was to her, and nothing would ever change that. 

She raised her glass to her lips, eyes flicking to the bartender. A girl, Ryden. Not from here, Ahsoka remembered. She was a stranger to this system, much like the Togruta herself. But Ahsoka had never quite wrangled the story from her, not like she did from others. Her skills since her birth had always been people, in wrangling the true intention behind a face. And since those pirates, she’d rarely trusted anyone. Well, there were a few-- Barriss Offee, Anakin Skywalker, Ronin, and once upon a time, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Asajj Ventress. Presumed dead, traitor, dead, traitor, presumed dead. 

_ How sweet, _ she snarked to herself, raising the dusty glass to her lips. 

The shouts of a brawl somewhere behind her greeted her ears, but they knew better than to get her involved. They all did. She commanded respect, awe, and fear every time she walked down the street. Children loved her, and criminals hated her-- but the lies of Atari Taigen, of Ashla, would catch up to her, she well knew. A Jedi could only hide for so long. 

_ But you’re no Jedi. You quit, you left.  _

That voice never left her, always nagging like a ghost in her ear. Some days it left her clawing at her eyes begging for it to stop, for the faces of the dead younglings she could have saved.... 

_ No. Stop. The Force always has a plan, Ronin taught you that. Remember your training. _

Ahsoka’s dialogue with herself went unnoticed, even as she set her glass down and savored the taste of the liquor. The cantina’s lively music changed tune for a moment, shifting the mood of the place for a bit. Her eyes cast towards Han Solo, resting his feet on his table. “Look,” he sighed, eyebrow raised. “Fifteen thousand. No less, or no deal.” 

The pirate across him protested, toying with the blaster at his hip. Han saw it too, and before the pirate could shoot, he blasted his head off, shaking his head. “I kinda liked that guy.” 

It all went silent as two figures burst into the room, their white armor the only clean thing about the city.  _ Shinies, _ Ahsoka hummed to herself, then lifted her drink to her lips again.  _ Just looking to prove themselves.  _

One by one they went through the crowds, investigating each person as they went by. She didn't bother turning around, but Ryden watched them with weary gray eyes, her rag twisting in a mug. One trooper grabbed her by the shoulder, turning her to face them. “What are you doing here?” One hissed, and she made a face.  _ Of all the people, it’s always me. Why.  _

“I  _ live _ here,” she deadpanned, staring at them with an incredulous look. “Ask around. Everyone knows I live here, you fuckin’ shinies.” 

Yes, well, Ahsoka was Anakin’s Padawan.

“ _ Shinies?” _ the first hissed, grabbing her by the throat. 

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows, and the bartender sucked in a breath. “You may not want to do that, buddy. Atari’s got a reputation.” 

“Yeah, shinies,” she hummed, poking them in the chest and not giving them the chance to answer, even as the hand constricted around her throat. “Your armor. It’s still shiny. You haven’t seen any real battle.” She pulled her finger away, staring at the smudge. “You haven’t even been here more than a few days, looks like. Now let me go, boys. I don’t have any bone to pick with the Empire, but I do with you. Beat it.” 

The entire cantina seemed to hold their breath, and Ahsoka was tossed across the room, the girl sliding down the table on her feet. “Wrong choice,” she hummed, her staff finding a way into her hand. 

She met them hand for hand, foot for foot, her staff sweeping them and leaving them breathless on the floor. “I didn’t fight in the Clone Wars for this,” she muttered under her breath, downing the rest of her drink. If anyone heard her, they said nothing. 

Ryden gave her an even look, sighing. “You gotta stop this, Atari. Vader might come for you, and then what? You die?” She shook her head, biting her lip. “I don't think so.” 

She shrugged, pulling her hood over her head. “Let him. We have unfinished business anyway.” 

She poured Ahsoka another drink as the Stormtroopers quietly filed out of the cantina, the boisterous atmosphere returning. Han settled into a seat beside her, Chewy on the other side. “Listen,” Han grinned, his hand on hers. “Chewy and I are looking for a third hand. Someone who can pull their own weight and help maintain the  _ Falcon. _ I know you’re not really the travelling type, but a girl like you out here is strange. Maybe you’d be better off with us?” 

He flashed her a winning smile, but Ahsoka snorted, yanking her hand away. “Solo, I don’t have a dire need to be protected. Clearly, anyway. And while you’re right, I don’t feel like putting up with your bullshit.” 

Han raised an eyebrow, the grin dwindling from his scruffy face. “You’re here for a reason.” 

She smirked. “Intuitive.” She nodded to Chewbacca, a silent respect between the two of them passing. Memories flashed through her mind, but they weren't the memories of Atari or Ashla. Ahsoka still remembered Kashyyyk, of Chewbacca's strength and courage. He’d saved her life.... And the life of a boy, about ten. 

“You know Chewy?” Han asked, confused. 

Chewy nodded, rumbling out, “We served together in the Clone Wars.” The eye contact was more than that though, a silent remembrance of the quiet days before the Seps moved in. Anakin and Yoda had been with her, she remembered. The quiet moment that passed after that, of shock from Han, of quiet rest from Chewy, seemed to carry on the seconds. 

But Ahsoka gave him a stern look, though the grin was far from stern. “Don’t give it away, you furball!” She playfully teased, and he grinned, pulling her into a hug. 

Han nodded, but raised an eyebrow. “You had to be, what, fourteen? There’s no way, unless--” His eyes widened, flickering over her. He dropped his voice, barely audible over the music. “You’re a Jedi.” 

Her smile didn't falter, but her resolve did. He could never remember what happened between them all, not with her. “I left that part of my life behind, Solo. Before the Empire rose,” she shrugged, returning to her drink. “It was a different time. My allegiances were to the goodness I believed everyone had.” Ahsoka stared down at her drink, swirling the liquid in the glass. “I was wrong.” 

Han nodded, patting her shoulder. “I understand. That’s why I steal from people.” 

Ahsoka snorted, shaking her head. “Beat it, Solo.” She nodded to a Hutt lackey that hovered over them across the cantina. “Looks like you’ve got company.” 

He groaned, heading over to his usual spot, and she slipped away, out of the cantina and to her speeder, her sand-colored scarf covering her face as she flew out of the town and into the desert, black threadbare cloak behind her on the breeze like a beacon for lost hope.

Beyond the horizon lay Leia Skywalker, the girl that the entire galaxy’s fate rested on. Ahsoka could feel her life pulsing gold and white, calling her; but she would not answer it. Not today. 

The wind whipped at her clothes and the sand at her skin, but she paid it no mind. Ten years seemed to weather her to the sand, a sharp, dangerous stone worn down to a rounded river rock. If she were so balanced on the inside as she was on the outside, she wouldn't be so wary as to whom it was that wormed their way in.

Her thoughts carried her all the way into Arrowhead Pass, the remnants of Kenobi still lingering. Blood still stained the stone, some hers, most not; her wounds had already healed, for the most part, but the wounds to her pride still lingered. 

Ahsoka was pulling her speeder into her storage room when she heard the sound of a speeder approaching, and she stalked out towards the mouth of the cave that had become her home as she watched a girl and two droids approach the pass, the girl’s hair curling in the wind around braided strands with beads and sea glass in them. Briefly, Ahsoka wondered where she’d gotten the sea glass, but let it slide. 

A blaster shot sent the speeder flying, though, and the girl was tossed from it, one of the droids gracefully recovering and hiding in the shadows. The golden one simply laid in the sand, rambling in Basic. 

The girl, though, slid in the sand, hauling herself to her feet and her sticks in her hands as she looked around, rage burning in her soul. This wasn’t the rage of a princess, no; this was the rage of a Skywalker, the rage of Tatooine’s twin suns, the rage of a mechanic girl who never quite got it right, of someone who knew what it was like to lose and never wanted to again. 

Brown eyes searched as she stalked her circle, sticks twitching with impatience as she searched for her targets. Tusken raiders came out of the shadows, and Leia met each of them with a matched tenacity and ferocity, her sticks knocking them aside with a messy, butchered version of Jar’kai, the same form Ahsoka had taught her as a child. 

But she was bested, knocked aside by a club. The sixteen-year-old girl slid across the sand, unconscious; and Ahsoka’s white sabers ignited in the shadows. “Back away from the girl and her droids,” she snapped, and the raiders only laughed at her, circling around her like a wolf and its prey as she stalked out of the darkness. 

She could feel the Skywalker rage burning, fueling the white-hot fire that gnawed at Ahsoka’s very soul. The Tuskens stalked her, but it would not be her who was the prey. Ahsoka Tano was  _ no one’s  _ prey. 

Leia raised her head, staring into the throng as it shifted in and out of focus. The flash of white blades and a figure ghosted in black cut between the bodies, dancing between and around them in lethal beauty. Something told Leia the figure was familiar, like a mother she never could truly place.  _ Mother, _ Leia hummed to herself. 

A memory, hazy and colorless, bled into her vision, that of a girl with blue and white lekku in brown-red leather, holding a wilting rose. She turned; electric blue eyes met her gaze, humming.  _ “Leia. Leia, are you listening? Can you hear me? _ ” 

Leia hummed in response, trying to sit up. 

“Whoa, careful there. The raiders got you pretty good.” She pushed her down into the bed Leia was on, and the teen stared up at the woman. 

“Atari? What are you doing here?” Leia asked, her brown eyes shifting in and out of focus. 

“Well, I live here for starters,” Ahsoka retorted, raising an eyebrow. She spread her arms around the room. “Welcome to my humble abode.” 

“Oh.” Leia sat up a bit more, swinging her legs off the bed. Ahsoka gave her a look, but didn't argue. “The two droids that were with me. Did you get them too?” 

“Yes.” Ahsoka nodded to Threepio and Artoo in the corner, Artoo beeping in excitement and frustration. “Right there. They’re.... characters.” 

“Yeah, Uncle Owen bought them off some Jawas. Artoo was rambling on about some message for a girl named Ahsoka Tano, some Clone Wars vet. You know her?” Leia rubbed her head in her hands, groaning. “Damned raiders.” 

“All too well,” Ahsoka hummed, then nodded to Artoo. “Alright, Artoo, cough it up.” 

_ [You have no right to speak to me like that!] _ Artoo beeped, shaking. 

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. “You came looking for me, now didn’t you? Best tell me why, or I’ll wipe you and send you back with Leia.” 

_ [You sound just like him.] _

Ahsoka didn't need to ask who Artoo was talking about; she knew. She always knew. “He was my master,” Ahsoka replied sadly. “Besides, consider how many times I saved  _ you. _ ” 

“Wait, so,” Leia hummed, cradling her head, “ _ you’re _ Ahsoka? Not Atari Taigen?” 

“Ahsoka Tano and Atari Taigen are both me. After the Empire rose, I had to change my name to hide my identity and protect my charge.... That, being you.” Ahsoka nodded to Artoo, arms crossed. “Spit it out, Artoo.” 

_ [You’re still a snippy brat, Tano.]  _

“Artoo,” Ahsoka warned, and the droid sighed, rolling into position and displaying the message. 

_ “This message is for Fulcrum, or Ahsoka Tano. Whichever it reaches first.” _ The face of Luke Skywalker projected across the room, Leia leaning forward.  _ “I am Luke Organa, under the protection of the crew of the Ghost. I carry a message from my father, Bail Organa. It is thus: Emperor Vader’s regime and power is growing day by day in the core worlds. More and more senators are falling prey to his and his knights’ techniques of persuasion.... Those who don’t are discovered dead.”  _ The figure in black took a breath, centering himself.  _ “I fear for my life and the life of my wife. I have sent Luke under the protection of Hera Syndulla, but it’s time he’s found his home outside of Alderaan. All the best, Bail Organa. _ ” 

Luke took a breath, his blue eyes guarded but pained.  _ “My father is afraid for his life. Tano, Fulcrum, whoever you are.... I need your help.”  _ He paused, nodding.  _ “You’re my only hope.” _

The blue holo flickered out of existence, Ahsoka taking a moment to gather herself. The Force was unstable, unsure; as if family had just suffered a painful death. 

_ [Come on, Snips. We gotta go save him.] _

Ahsoka nodded, begrudgingly sighing in agreement. “Yes, Artoo, we do.” 

“Who is that kid?” Leia asked. “Am I coming with? Is this an  _ adventure??” _

“Mistress Leia, I do believe that is a Luke Organa,” Threepio announced. “Artoo and I were his droids until recently!” 

While they argued, Ahsoka turned to Artoo. “When was that message recorded? What system were you in?” 

Artoo beeped in response, and then finished with,  _ [But I don’t know what direction they headed in after they dropped us off.] _

Ahsoka groaned, leaning back onto her haunches. “That’s a problem. Luckily, I know a guy.” She stood, turning to Leia. “Let me pack, then we can go back to Beru and Owen so you can grab your things.” 

Leia lit up, chattering at Ahsoka as the Togruta walked around her home, gathering a few items of clothes and datapads. “Check this out,” Ahsoka finally said, waving her hand. A door slid open, revealing the six lightsabers she had stored. Artoo beeped in excitement, and Leia reached for the bottommost one, her hand closing around the hilt. Her thumb fingered the ignition before she actually turned it on, marveling at the golden blade that sprung forth. 

“Did you make all of these?” Leia asked, breathless. 

“No,” Ahsoka nodded. “That one, and this one”-- she pulled a hilt off its stand-- “were not mine.” 

“Who’s was it?” She asked, staring up and down the length patiently. 

Ahsoka smiled gently. “Her name was Mariana Chayten. We called her Ronin. She was a Jedi-turned-Sith that, for a time, instructed me in the darker ways of the Force.... Before I decided that it was not for me. She was killed a few months before the Empire rose, by her former master, Darth Revis.” Ahsoka hefted the hilt in her hand. “This was his, before he, too, fell. You may know the legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi, from various books and holofilms.” The blue blade extended out, greeting the gold like an old friend. “Both of these, though, were used by Mariana.” 

“This is so cool,” Leia grinned, spinning the blade around. It hummed with the movement, and she sighed. “Why is this familiar?” 

Ahsoka pursed her lips, shaking her head.  _ I doubt she'll ever really remember what I taught her, but her body clearly still does.  _ “A lightsaber is an extension of yourself. If you’d like, I can teach you how to use one.” 

Leia paused, studying the golden blade. “I don’t know. A lightsaber is a Jedi’s weapon, and it has been so for thousands of years. I don’t think I’d make the cut.” She extended the silver hilt out, the gold blade retracted. 

“Maybe not,” Ahsoka hummed, taking it from Leia as she offered it back. “But Mandalorians used lightsabers too.” 

Silence fell as Ahsoka rushed around, looking for more items to pack. “So you were a Jedi,” Leia nodded to her, watching her as she played with her braid. . “A real Jedi.” 

“Once upon a time,” Ahsoka nodded. “I left the Jedi six months before it fell.” She went to shove the saber in her bag, along with the others, but she paused, extending it back to Leia. “Take it. It belongs to you, anyway.”

Leia turned the weathered hilt over in her hands, the bronze laithing and leather grip seeming to crack in her hands. “You knew my father, then?” Leia called after her. Ahsoka froze, her entire body rigid; she shouldered her bag, taking a breath. She should’ve known this would happen. “Uncle Owen told me he was a Jedi, and Nana used to talk about how brave and powerful he was, that he saved her from Tuskens.” Leia fidgeted with her hair, shifting from foot to foot. “Aunt Beru told me he was kind, but he had a dark side to him that scared her.” 

“I did know your father,” Ahsoka hummed breathlessly. It took her a moment to continue, though, but once she did, it didn’t seem to stop. “He was.... He was my teacher. My Jedi teacher. I admired him with all my heart and soul. I would have killed for him.... But when I needed him most, he let me go. While he was a good man, Leia, he was also conflicted.” 

“What happened to him?” The dark-haired teen pressed. 

“He died,” Ahsoka finally responded. “Emperor Vader killed him. I couldn't save him. Ten years ago.... Today, actually.”  _ Empire day.  _ She rubbed at her face, sighing. “Let’s go, Leia.” 

The girl wordlessly nodded, her curiosity sated yet fed like a raging inferno. Artoo beeped excitedly as Ahsoka pulled out her speeder, nodding to the one outside. “You lead, I’ll follow.” 

Leia nodded, Artoo rolling up beside Ahsoka as Threepio and Leia walked outside.  _ [You told her too much.]  _

Ahsoka sighed. “What else was I supposed to do? I can't just lie to her outright.” 

Artoo beeped a series of curses that he had likely learned from Anakin, and Ahsoka sighed.  _ [You risk her remembering, remembering everything.} _

“She’ll need to remember eventually,” Ahsoka replied. The droid huffed, seeming to be ready to reply. 

“Artoo!” Leia called from the mouth of the cave. “You coming?” 

Artoo beeped to her, and then, to Ahsoka:  _ [This may bite you in the ass.]  _

“Trust me,” Ahsoka hummed, walking her speeder out of the cave and rolling the stone to seal off the entrance, “I know.” 

 

The ride to the Skywalker estate was quiet. Ahsoka followed quietly behind Leia like a shadow across the deserts, the girl tuning out Threepio's rambling, and Ahsoka commed Kanan, the blue image of the Jedi appearing before him. 

_ “Atari Taigen, to what do I owe this pleasure?” _ He grinned, Hera standing beside him. 

“I have Skywalker,” she replied. “I can come get Organa, but I need to know where you are.” 

Hera stepped forward, gently pushing Kanan aside.  _ “I can't just give you our location.”  _

“Then where can we meet?” Ahsoka sighed, watching the quiet girl in front of her. 

_ “We could arrange a meet on Ryloth,”  _ Kanan sighed.  _ “Ezra and I were going to head out there anyway to meet with Secura, granted Revis hasn't killed her already.”  _

“Aayla’s still kicking, I assure you,” Ahsoka grinned.  _ She always exceeded expectations, that’s for sure.  _ “I'll meet you there, will comm when I land.” 

_ “May the Force be with you.”  _

“And you,” she replied, terminating the connection. 

It was another hour of silent driving before they reached Leia’s home, the house burned and corpses scattered about like ash against a salt flat. 

Leia got off the speeder, almost in a trance, and approached the ruined farm, a choked sob escaping her throat. “ _ No, _ ” she muttered, reaching out with her hand. The very Force quaked around her, shaking with her grief.  

A purple blade ignited out of the shadows of the house, followed by three red ones. Mara Jade stepped out into the light of Tatooine, her red hair blowing in the desert wind. Behind her, Soliel, Orion, and Seren stepped out as well. Ahsoka was clearly aware that too many people had been asking questions, about the oddity that was the Skywalker girl, of the strange woman in the shadows of the Skywalker estate. 

Leia choked out a scream, scrambling back from them before her hands found the gold saber at her hip. “ _ You. _ ” 

“Me,” Mara sing-songed, her purple blade dancing in the sand. “Such a pretty girl. I think Lord Vader will be pleased with our discovery.” The ginger’s hand extended towards Mara, grinning. “The Force burns with such hate around you, little one.” Leia yanked her jaw away from the hand that gripped it, slicing at her with the golden blade. It was sloppy, but effective. Mara caught it with her blade, a fiery light in her green eyes. “How quaint. You have a fight in you.” 

“Let her go, Mara,” Ahsoka called, her white sabers in hand. “It's me he wants anyway.” 

_ [What the fuck are you doing?!]  _ Artoo beeped. 

“Shush,” she hissed back in binary. “When you see the chance, burn them to a crisp.” 

Artoo beeped an affirmative, and as the three remaining Knights circled them, Ahsoka tackled Leia from her battle with Mara. Artoo sprayed oil over them, promptly lighting them on fire as Ahsoka dragged Leia into the speeder and away from the group. 

“I had that!” Leia snapped, sitting upright in the seat. 

“Mara Jade is not someone to trifle with. I've had my run-ins with her. Clearly Revis did not take my warning seriously.” Ahsoka looked over her shoulder, seeing the speeder she’d brought racing towards them with Seren on it. She swore under her breath, then gripped Leia’s arm. “Do you have a blaster?” 

“Of course,” Leia sniffed, eyes narrowed. 

“Shoot my speeder,” Ahsoka instructed, and without hesitation, the girl took a position with her pistol in her hand, shooting down the speeder in one shot.  _ Truly her father’s daughter.  _

“Nice job,” Ahsoka nodded, smirking at her. 

“The boys in town like to think I can't shoot,” she shrugged. “Or fight. But I know different.” Ahsoka looked sadly at her, and then sighed.  _ She definitely is a Skywalker.  _

_ [So much like your father,]  _ Artoo muttered, the beeping droid ignoring his babbling counterpart. 

“You knew him too?” Leia asked Artoo. 

“Oh, Maker, this is too much,” Threepio whined, and Ahsoka groaned. 

“Artoo knew both your mother and your father. As did I. In fact,” Ahsoka grinned, “Artoo was your mother’s wedding gift to your father.” 

“Whoa,” Leia murmured, staring at Artoo as if he were a new droid. 

_ [Do you have any idea where we’re going?] _ Artoo asked Ahsoka, beeping almost angrily. 

“Yes, actually. And I know where to get a ride,” she grinned, pulling them through Arrowhead Pass. 

~*~*~

_ It felt the end would never come.  _

_ A blue blade danced through the night, a red one beside it; the Force cried out in agony, the screams of innocent children shattering the quiet resolve of the Jedi Padawan. Caleb Dume stared out across the Temple courtyard, Ahsoka Tano standing in frightful agony as the two children beside her clung to her legs. If they were aware of the massacre behind them, they showed no distress.  _

_ Footsteps and the Force warned him to his nearby intruder. Caleb slid under his bed in a flash, quick and silent. He praised his master Depa for having the ability to teach him stealth.  _

_ The black and yellow beads on his Padawan braid signified his special training, but he realized as his door slid open he would never see it through.  _

_ The boots clicked against the marble floor, and Caleb held his breath. If the Force was kind, he would be able to find a way out.  _

_ So he waited. The figure’s red blade twitched at his side and Caleb did his best to hide his fear. But the blade left, as did the man it belonged to.  _

_ Caleb didn't hesitate. He called his saber into his hand and grabbed his gear bag, which he’d packed in advance of his and his master's trip to Kashyyyk to join Master Yoda, and darted out the door.  _

_ It was almost too easy to slip down to the hangar bay, where he saw Bail Organa disembarking from his ship.  _

_ “I'm sorry, sir, but you need to leave,” one of the troopers muttered, and the look of total annoyance on the senator’s face was enough.  _

_ Caleb slipped towards the group, waiting for the right time.  _

_ When he saw it, he pounced, his saber deftly deflecting the bolts into the troopers. But there were too many of them, and he was quickly shot down.  _

_ If the troopers checked his pulse, he didn't know.  _

_ He woke up when day broke to the face of Bail Organa, a boy clinging to his side. The boy was the spitting image of Anakin Skywalker, blue eyes and all.  _

_ “The troopers left you alone on the dock,” the senator explained. “I couldn't just leave you there.” _

_ “I'm glad to see you're alright, Senator.” Caleb tried to sit up, but the medical droid gently pushed him back down, beeping out something about needing to be careful.  _

_ Caleb rolled his eyes and shooed it away, slowly pushing himself up. He’d been hit clean through three times, according to his memory, and another dozen grazes. By any account he shouldn't be alive. _

_ “I had you in full bacta submersion,” Organa nodded. “I had to repay the favor. If you hadn't stopped in, I would have been blasted to shreds.”  _

_ “I was doing my job,” Caleb murmured, staring at the ground. “How many survivors?”  _

_ “You and Yoda, as far as I know; where he’s gone, though, I have no idea. Anakin has claimed full imperial powers and Palpatine is dead.” Bail hung his head in his hands, muttering, “This is the end of democracy.”  _

_ So Yoda was still alive. He had reason to believe that Ahsoka survived as well, but no substantial proof. Chancellor Palpatine was dead; Caleb didn't mind that, not really. The man was creepy anyway. As for Skywalker, he didn't see it coming. He was sure some of the Council did, from day one, but Caleb? No.  _

_ As for his master, she was assumed dead.  _

_ That was the blow that hit him the hardest. He would never complete his training, not unless he found Master Yoda or Ahsoka.  _

_ A tear slid down his cheek. Caleb scrubbed it away before anyone could see, and then said, “Take me back.”  _

_ “What? To Coruscant?” _

_ “Yes.”  _

_ Bail shook his head. “I can't do that, kid. But you might be okay on Ryloth.”  _

_ Caleb weighed his options. He could go back to Coruscant, round up what little survivors remained, and risk his life; or he could wait on Ryloth, and strike back at the Empire when they least expected it. _

_ When the Padawan nodded his assent, Bail grinned. “Good, kid. What's your name?”  _

_ Caleb stared out the port in his medical room, the blue of hyperspace so close he could touch it. “Kanan,” he finally said. “Kanan Jarrus.”  _

 

_ Kanan sat up,  _ pressing his fingers into his eyes to save himself the bother of rubbing them. Ahsoka’s contact had been wonderful, but it wasn't what he needed. 

Hera stirred beside him, and she pushed herself up to sit behind him. “What's wrong?” 

“Same as always,” he muttered, and he sensed her blue eyes flicker down to the scars across his body. Her hands followed, fingers brushing the smooth tissue.  

“You let it plague you, Kanan. What you are and what you were--” 

“Are one and the same,” he snapped, and then deflated. “No, Hera. You don't understand.” 

“I don't need to be a Jedi to know that I love you, Kanan,” she murmured, hugging him and resting her chin on his shoulder. “We aren't going anywhere. You have me, you have Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, Chop. You have all of us. And now you have Ahsoka, you have Luke and Leia.  _ You are not alone _ , Kanan. Remember that.” 

She pressed a gentle kiss to the column of his neck, and he sighed. “Thank you, Hera.” 

“You don't need to thank me,” she winked. “We’re a team, Kanan. One of us has to help the other keep a level head.” 

His hand found hers, and they sat there like that for a time, though it seemed entirely too short. She fell asleep on him, and he gently laid her down, cradling her to his chest. 

 

_ “Luke Organa, you are destined for greatness, like the soul of your father and all those who came before him. You are more than you could ever dream of. You are one of us.” _ The words of Bail Organa fell on seemingly-deaf ears, the one meant for them so silent one dared to think he was asleep. 

The blonde boy sat quietly on the floor of the  _ Phantom _ , the ship quiet in the dead of night. His blue eyes were tired, though they lay closed; his hands pressed on his knees, the child in black seeming to shrink and grow in the space he existed in. 

Kanan watched him with a weary eye, the blue-haired Ezra quietly standing behind him. “Do you think he's really going to help the rebellion?” 

“I don't know, Ezra. Hera thinks so, and I trust her.” Kanan pushed himself off the doorframe, stepping towards Luke. The boy didn't stir, didn't even move; Kanan was momentarily impressed. 

“I would hope you trust her,” Luke murmured. “She is your wife.” 

Kanan paused as he reached for a mug. “I’m sorry?”

“Don't give me that look,” Luke shrugged. “Anyone who knows what they're looking for can see it.” 

“It's not exactly hard to interpret,” Ezra scoffed. 

Luke paused, then shrugged. “Whatever suits your fancy, Jedi Bridger.” He stood, quietly walking past the Padawan and hiding in a sleeping quarter. 

“I don't like this kid,” Ezra hissed at Kanan, and the elder man rolled his eyes. 

“He's a quieter version of you,” Kanan shot back. “He's strong-willed, powerful, and the Force buzzes around him like he was a Jedi already. Once we get him to Ahsoka, he’ll become more powerful than you or I could ever hope for.” Kanan leaned on the counter, his long brown hair hanging about his face in strands. “I just hope it's worth the risk. The Organas have been under fire for some time now, and Luke has no idea how to survive in the Outer Rim.”

“At least we’re leaving him with Ahsoka,” Ezra reasoned. “I'd trust her with my life.” 

“I have,” Kanan quietly murmured. “And she has kept me alive, every single time. With Sixty-Six, with Kashyyyk, and once on Coruscant. Maybe more I can't remember. I owe her and....” He paused, sighing. “And Anakin Skywalker my life.”

“Who was Anakin anyway?” Ezra asked, leaning against the wall. “I keep hearing his name, but with no context.” 

“That’s something for Ahsoka to explain,” Kanan sighed. “I didn't know him that well. Most of us didn't. Ahsoka was his Padawan, and even after she became a Knight, they worked closely together.” Kanan shrugged, popping his shoulder. “She left the order. Not much else I can say.” 

Ezra nodded, then patted Kanan on the shoulder. “She’ll be happy to see you, Kanan.” 

“I hope so.” 

The quiet admission of the elder Jedi went unheard by the younger, the teen already halfway to his room. 

“I hope so,” Kanan repeated, hefting his cup of tea and sipping at it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize for taking this down.   
> I needed a lot more time to figure out where this fic was going, where I needed it to go, and when I needed everything to happen. I've now decided my timeline for the last half of this story, so we have some sort of direction.   
> It's not pretty.   
> Anyway, as always, thank you for reading/bookmarking/kudos-ing/commenting, it means the world. I'll try to post once a week, even though I've posted twice this week.   
> I sense fifteen chapters on this one. It's subject to change.   
> May the Force be with you,   
> Sid.


	3. { t w o }

“ _ HAAAAAAAAN SOLO _ !” Ahsoka bellowed when she walked into the cantina, the entire place going dead silent as she stalked down the steps, Leia behind her. 

“Atari,” Han grinned, standing. “How kind of you to--” 

Ahsoka sent a wicked left hook to his jaw, the man stumbling backwards. “What were you  _ thinking _ ,” she snarled, holding him up by his vest. “Sending  _ four _ Hutt lackeys to this girl’s home??” She jutted her jaw towards a stunned Leia, who flushed a bright red from the attention. 

Han spluttered at the accusations, eyes wide. “I didn't do that!”

“Prove it,” Ahsoka snarled. Chewy let out a warning growl, but Ahsoka only raised her hand, the Wookie backing away. “Outside,” she hissed. “Now.” 

Leia followed Han and Ahsoka out the door, Chewy following. 

“What the hell, Taigen?” Solo hissed as Leia stalked out of the cantina, the Togruta shoving him against the wall. 

“I've come to take you up on your offer,” she nodded, eyes flicking to Leia as the girl adjusted the bag on her back. The bag, though Ahsoka’s, had been stored on Leia’s speeder before they'd even left. 

“What, to help run the  _ Falcon? _ I thought you weren't about the  _ scoundrel  _ life.” His voice accented the sarcasm, and Ahsoka resisted the urge to slam his head into the wall and just take his ship, but she rationalized it against Chewbacca’s rage. She would rather  _ not _ have her arms ripped off, so she nodded to Leia. “I have to get her to safety with a friend of mine. Not far, just far enough out of Hutt Space.” 

Han looked the girl up and down, smirking. “Hello, gorgeous. She’d be safe from me.” 

Leia drew a knife from her pocket, holding it at Han’s jaw. “Touch me, and I will ruin you before your life even begins.” 

Ahsoka looked at her, mildly disturbed and impressed, before nodding. “Alright. We have a deal? My work for her safe passage?” 

Han looked between the two, nodding. “Droids too?” 

Artoo beeped angrily, threatening to electrocute him. Ahsoka kicked him away before she said, “Droids too.” 

Han nodded, then grinned. “Deal. Who's looking for this kid anyway?” 

“Vader.”

Han stood, shocked, looking at her and Ahsoka, then shrugged. “And I'll do it free of charge. The adrenaline is worth it. Follow me.” And so, the four followed Han and Chewy into their hangar, the sand whipping at their skin as they quietly admired the  _ Millennium Falcon, _ but Leia had another idea. 

“What a piece of  _ junk!”  _ Leia gasped, crossing her arms. “Look at the shielding! It's falling off! Is the landing mechanism  _ rusting? _ Don't you take care of this thing??!” 

Ahsoka stifled a smile at the girl’s attitude, but patted her shoulder. “Don't worry. Chewbacca and I go back. I trust him.” 

There was a call from the ship, Chewbacca expressing his gratitude. “Oh really, you're nice to  _ her _ but not to me?” Han snapped, and there was no reply. “On the ship, ladies. Before the Empire catches wind....” 

“ _ Stop!” _

“....Of our escapade. On the ship, princess!” 

Ahsoka whirled, her sabers igniting in blazing white fury. There was no time to question how she’d be welcomed back after this, after revealing she was a Jedi, but she knew one thing: she had to protect Leia. Han stared at her in shock, but grabbed the teen and ushered her up into the ship, Leia protesting. Ahsoka followed, her sabers redirecting bolts from the mouth of the ship. As the dock was drawn up, she knelt down to keep the stray bolts from the tense innards. 

“Move it, Solo!” Ahsoka shouted, running into the cockpit as her sabers fizzled out of existence and clipped back onto her belt. 

“ _ Someone get this walking carpet off of me!” _ Leia shouted from somewhere in the back, followed by Chewy saying, “If you just  _ sat still _ this wouldn't hurt!” 

Han pointed her to the copilot’s seat. “Know how to fly?” 

“I was born flying,” Ahsoka grinned, sliding into the seat and flipping some switches. “Though, my Republic battle cruiser was nicer than this.” 

“You  _ were _ a Jedi,” Han breathed. 

“A long time ago, kid. But I thought you didn't believe in that mumbo-jumbo?” 

Her grin caught him seemingly off-guard, and he glanced away, flipping switches as she set the nav computer. 

“I don't believe in the  _ Force, _ ” Han corrected, and together, they lifted off the sands of Tatooine, flying out of the atmosphere and into hyperspace. He slumped in his seat, grinning. “But I can't deny that the Jedi were once real. Where are we going?” 

“Ryloth,” Ahsoka nodded. “Time to see an old friend.” 

 

Later, silence lingered on the deck of the  _ Falcon _ . Leia twitched in the main living space, watching as Ahsoka moved through the forms. She nodded to the silver hilt on the table, metal worn and rusting in spots, and said, “Now you.” 

“I’m not really sure if I’m cut out to be a Jedi,” Leia muttered, staring at the hilt. 

“Leia,” Ahsoka said, patting her shoulder, “no one ever is. But I see so much of your father in you, so much fight and drive and passion. I’m not training you to be a Jedi; that’s a decision you must make on your own.” 

“Then what are you training me for?” Leia snapped, eyes narrowed. “I lost my  _ family _ down there, Ahsoka. You lied to me for  _ years,  _ and you expect me to  _ trust you! _ ” 

Ahsoka bowed her head, sitting down across from her. “You’re right. I’ve done nothing to earn your respect or trust. All I can tell you is your father entrusted your care to me, to watch you grow up in a way that he could not. Please, Leia, give me a chance.” 

Memories flickered through Leia’s mind, memories of sitting in the lap of a Togruta and a blonde man she called papa, telling the tale of the twin stars. 

“ _ Ahsoka, _ ” Leia breathed, and the Togruta grinned. 

“You remember.” 

“I remember you along with my father, Ahsoka! I didn’t.... Auntie Ahsoka.” Leia grinned, wrapping her arms around her. “I’m sorry.”

“I know. Let’s start with some saber work. I can teach you about the Force as we do so.” Ahsoka tossed a training droid into the air, one she kept for herself just to keep sharp. 

Leia stood, gold blade extended and humming with the life that seemed to throb around her. “Will that kill me?” 

“No, but it’ll hurt like a bitch.” Ahsoka nodded to Han, who had come out of the cockpit to watch. 

After a few failed attempts, Leia shook out the latest zap and then sighed. Han laughed, shaking his head. “So much for a Jedi.” 

Leia and Ahsoka both glared at him, but Leia opened her mouth to speak next. “I’m not getting any better.” 

“Because you’re relying on your sight.” Ahsoka pulled a scrap of cloth out of her bag, then tied it around Leia’s head. “Can you see now?” 

“No! Are you  _ insane? _ ” 

“Probably. But listen to me, Leia. The Force breathes through you stronger than almost anyone else. You are strong with the Force, and you can trust it. If you can trust me, you can do this.” Ahsoka backed away, nodding. “Deep breath in. Focus, Leia. You can do this.” 

Leia did as she was told, the scoff that was on the lips of Han Solo fading into her subconscious. She’d prove him wrong. Men were the most arrogant of them all. She could feel the hum of the training droid in her very bones, feel it prepare to shoot. She took a breath and-- 

“Yes! Good! Again!” Ahsoka grinned, and Leia could feel her pride, her hope, and her fear. 

_ She’s afraid. But of what? _

_ Of losing, _ a voice murmured in her ear.  _ This is a war she was forced into, Leia. She’s afraid of losing it.  _

Somehow, that made enough sense to Leia for her to be content, her full attention returning to her bladework. 

The cheers of pride from Ahsoka and disbelief from Han only fed her, eventually to the point where she was grinning while she did her forms. Ahsoka talked to her the entire time, explaining the Force, the Jedi, and the Sith, all while showing her movements and explaining them. It was so much information at once, and Leia soaked it all in. 

That night, she grinned in her sleep, content and happy. 

~*~*~

_Kenobi wasn't entirely sure how many of these fucking desert planets existed,_ but if all of them smelled as bad as this one, he would destroy them all in a heartbeat. “This is ridiculous,” Kenobi growled into his comm, his scarf covering his mouth. “Does anyone take a shower?!” 

_ “Um, babe,”  _ Anakin grinned, shaking his head.  _ “You do realize how hard it is to get enough water to shower?” _

“Okay, but you could probably soak a rag in water and wipe down with it at the end of the day instead of walking around like apes,” he hissed, golden eyes flicking from man to man as they hustled past him on the street. “So  _ uncivilised.” _

Anakin sighed, shaking his head.  _ “Just find the leader of that damned rebellion, Kenobi.”  _

“As you wish,” Kenobi grunted, terminating the connection.  _ Brat. Always shoving me around.  _

The uprising on Jakku would be easy to terminate. It was a scarcely-populated planet, and the people usually lived in scattered shelters across the desert. An uprising would have a headquarters. 

The villagers watched the newcomer go by, his sandy clothes contrasting the chaotic black storm that seemed to hover over him. That storm, though, was one of total control, ready to be unleashed at the right moment. They avoided him; strangers in this town were never good.  _ And how right they are,  _ Kenobi grinned, eyes stained pale yellow from the sand. 

Night fell. His saber lit through the cold night like a bloody lamp, bodies of slain residents lying about him in the sand. He felt a glimmer of satisfaction, but he tossed it away, leaving his emotion there with the bodies that seemed to pile on his conscience. Emotion would blind him from his duties, he would say, but even those furthest from him would say his anger drove him. Darth Revis did not care which side was believed, only that no one stood in his way. 

Kenobi left, a sullen dark marker that left as quick as it came, blood staining the red sand below. 

He cheerfully patted the jar between his legs, containing sand from the very planet itself.  _ This will be good.  _

 

“Kenobi!” Anakin yelled in shock, the Emperor dropping his training saber and darting out of the ring, away from his partner in Kaeru.  _ Starkiller, _ Revis snarled, but bit back his rage at the boy. The mismatched eyes of Starkiller gazed back, bland, guarded. 

Before the emperor could reach him, Kenobi brandished his little gift. 

“You did not,” Anakin groaned, eyeing the jar of sand. 

“I did too,” Kenobi winked. “Act out of line,  _ darling, _ and we’ll see how you fare.” 

“Is this for the comment about showering? I feel like this is about that,” Anakin quickly rushed out, backing away from Kenobi who had a grin that could burn down entire cities. 

“I'm not following,” Kaeru hummed, a towel draped over his shoulder stained with sweat. 

“Oh, your master just hates sand,” Kenobi sighed wickedly. He flicked a small pinch at the Emperor, who scampered away from it like a rat from a foot. 

“Dammit, Kenobi!” 

Kaeru only shook his head, retrieving a bottle of water from the cupboard and seeming to disappear. Kenobi had to remember that the teen knew how to do that. 

Anakin glared at the elder man, golden eyes flaring. “I will make you pay for that.”

Kenobi set the jar down, pressing Anakin against the counter. “No,” Kenobi grinned, mouthing at Anakin’s sweaty neck, “I don't think you will. But you and I  _ both _ need a shower.” 

“Really now?” Anakin grinned. “Share the shower?”

“You read my mind,” Kenobi winked, his hands sinking into his husband’s hips. 

~*~*~

“Are they fucking yet?” Came the hushed whisper from Ala, the red Twi’lek otherwise known as Maladi. Mara rolled her eyes, raising her camera to her eye as she precariously hung from a beam. 

“Oooh, yeah, they fuckin’,” Mara teased, snapping a few pictures. “Proof Kenobi tops.  _ Majorly. _ I don't think I've ever seen Master Vader this.... I don't know, under control.” She squinted her eyes through the lens. “Oh. Those are  _ ropes. _ ” 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” 

Maladi and Mara’s eyes flicked to the stern gaze of Lilith, the tired former Jedi staring down at them with sad disapproval like a mother scolding her children, if one of the children was over thirty years old. 

“Um,” Maladi began, but Mara covered for her. 

“We’re getting stuff to torment Kenobi with. Why?” Mara snapped a couple more pictures, grinning to herself as she sent them to the private server she’d created. Not even Kenobi could break it. 

Lilith snorted. “Good luck with that. Aleron called a group meeting.” 

“That prick,” Maladi groaned. “I wanted to see if Vader could cum from stimulation alone.” 

“You're such a pervert,” Mara sighed, dropping from her position hanging from a beam on the ceiling. 

“You’re the one taking pictures!” Maladi groaned as they followed Lilith into the shadows of the halls. 

“I have my reasons,” Mara snapped. “It’s not for my own pleasure, unlike  _ you. _ ” 

If Maladi had a comeback, it fell on deaf ears as they entered the meeting room. Tahiri Veila was the first one to notice Mara when she walked in, other than Starkiller himself. Starkiller, another one of Anakin’s projects, seemed to always find his way into the very DNA of the building, materializing from dark corners and shadowed halls. He stood, half in shadow, half out, mismatched eyes scanning the crowded room with alert disinterest once his gaze shifted from the green of Mara’s. 

Tahiri slid next to Mara, the blonde girl grinning at her. “You look tired.” 

“Still used to Tatooine days,” Mara shrugged. 

“You were on Tatooine?” Tahiri gasped, blue eyes wide. “Did you see a girl named Leia?” 

_ Is it worth telling her? _ “No,” Mara finally sighed, shaking her head. “I don't think so.” 

The blonde visibly deflated, then patted Mara’s hand. “That's okay.” 

Mara grinned at her as she left. She always wondered how such a bouncy, happy girl had found her way into the Knights of Vader. Some of them were trained killers, others were defenders or chemists, some were just assassins like her. But Tahiri had somehow found her way, a former slave, into the Knights, almost as if she were a peacekeeper for the conflicting personalities. She was no Sith, and she was barely a Darksider.  _ Hell, she’s barely Force-sensitive, _ Mara muttered to herself. 

Aleron rose from the chattering groups and the room quieted down immediately. His hands rose into the air, and he said, “My fellow Knights. The time has come for your true test of destiny. The rebel forces grow stronger by the day. More and more systems defect from our control, and Master Vader seems more occupied with the return of his children than anything else.” He huffed, dropping his hands. 

“We may no longer be a cohesive unit. Our skills will be spread across the galaxy, and we may fall to these rebel scum. Jedi are coming out of their disgusting cracks and crevices, leaving us to duel. We know of Aayla Secura, on her home in Ryloth. We know of Kanan Jarrus and his Padawan, Ezra Bridger. Rumors have it that Ahsoka Tano is still alive, lost somewhere in the galaxy. And we know former Gray Jedi, former Sith, Avalon of Lothal is alive. If anyone else has other names, step forward.” 

Rana stepped forward, the human woman staring on through curly brown hair with brown eyes. “Asajj Ventress and Quinlan Vos, sir.” 

“Maria, I don't know if they are even still alive,” Aleron hummed, shaking his head. 

“They are,” she nodded, sitting back down. “I'm sure of it.” 

“That’s seven. And there are thirteen of us,” Tahiri huffed. 

“Since we don't know where the Twins are, we can safely assume that they are being trained. Make that nine,” Mara huffed, crossing her legs. “I saw Ahsoka Tano with one of them. The girl. The Knights that were with me can back up my story.... The girl brandished a gold saber. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was--” 

“Mariana Chayten’s,” Starkiller finished for her. Mara consistently forgot that they were still joined by their old training bond. “It most definitely is. Lord Revis told me once that before Chayten’s death, she charged him with making sure her Jedi sabers made it to Ahsoka, her Dark Side apprentice. When Ahsoka rose from the Dark, she kept them, as was her master’s wish. One of them is Revis’s Jedi blade, so tradition would have it that it is passed on from generation to generation of that tutelage line.” Starkiller sighed, looking across the group. “We can only assume that the boy is her next target.” 

“He gets all the cool stuff,” Seren huffed, picking at the burn scabs on his skin. “Like  _ background.”  _

“Stop your whining,” Maria groaned, and the group eventually dispersed. 

Mara slipped outside, her black robes hanging from her as if she were death’s latest bride. Black lace draped over her as if she were a queen, and though she didn't have much of a banquet or gala to go to, she simply wanted to feel nice for once. The city was very much alive below her, the very sky of Coruscant buzzing with the breath of life. She could feel Force-sensitives in with the ones who weren't, some younger than ten and others older than sixty. Their power, their strength, all pressed on her, the girl staring out into neon lights under a galaxy that feared her. Starkiller was like her brother, in a way, but his past made him unnaturally loyal to whomever was in control. She knew he was fiercely independent as well, but she rarely saw him without Anakin or Inali at his side. 

She always envied his strength. Everything he did was perfect, every technique, every  _ breath. _ It was part of the reason her master hated him, hated everything he was. Everything came so  _ easily _ to him. 

Maladi followed her after some time, pressing a drink into her hand. She cast her eyes skyward, her black lab coat draped across her shoulders like a cape. “My mother told me once, that if you stare at the stars enough, the hope you've been looking for will come.” 

“Your mother seems like a wise person,” Mara hummed, her green eyes casting skyward. Little planets and stars dotted through the light pollution, glowing like saints in a dark room.  

“She was.” Maladi sipped at her brandy, and Mara stared at the cocktail in her hand, barely wanting to smell the liquor. 

“Do you ever wonder what Lord Revis and Master Vader would do if one of us died?” Mara blurted out. “None of us are immortal.” 

“They would mourn us,” Maladi nodded. “But the cycle will carry on. There has always been thirteen, Mara, and there will always be thirteen.” 

Mara nodded, leaning on the railing. Silence fell over them, but Mara cut it off before it became too long. “You know what I can't wait for?” Mara grinned. 

“What?” 

“The winter gala,” she grinned. “It's always the best time to get a good scope of who's still in power.” 

Maladi cringed, shaking her head. “Ugh, politicians. No thanks, I'll stay in my lab, blowing things up. Besides, remember what happened at the  _ fall _ gala?” 

Mara snorted. “Don’t remind me, Maladi. Those galas are always nice. I never have to worry about being myself.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder, shaking her head. “So do you know any good tattoo artists? I’m thinking of getting one done.” 

“What, of your boyfriend’s name?” Maladi teased. 

“No!” Mara gasped, looking offended. “I’m too busy for that. You know, Emperor’s Hand and all?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Maladi shrugged. “Are you going to drink that?” 

Mara handed her glass to the Twi’lek, who downed it in an instant. “Whatever you decide, Mara Jade, make sure it’s the right one.” 

The woman slipped back into the complex, leaving Mara to stare at the stars above her.  _ I have never had the opportunity to question. Palpatine was my master before Anakin. I never knew my parents. And my loyalty has always been to the Empire, but what if what I want changes? _ Green eyes scanned the streets hundreds of feet below her, the girl sighing.  _ What if I jumped, right here, right now? _

But she pushed herself off the railing, the quiet serenity of the indoors welcoming her like an old friend. 

 

_ Mara Jade was conflicted.  _

_ The ball that danced around her was elegant, people in black dresses and black ties dancing about her in glittering display. While her dress was beautifully fancy, she was left feeling underdressed.  _

_ The galaxies that spun in the glittering dress seemed thousands of years from her, the diamond stars glittering in golden candlelight. But it seemed too childish now, as if her position as the Emperor’s daughter at this ball wasn't invitation enough.  _

_ “You need to be a gentle, kind, loving, open-minded girl,” Revis had told her. “You are to be the epitome of a perfect child. If you fail this, your next mission will be handed to someone else, someone more capable. Am I clear?”  _

_ He’d been crystal clear, as far as Mara was concerned.  _

_ Her hair had been dyed a bluish purple for the ball, to compliment her dress. She has felt beautiful, content, and now she sat at the bar, sad and alone.  _

_ “You look terribly upset,” a small voice murmured, and Mara looked to see a blond, blue-eyed boy that looked.... Oddly like Anakin.  _

_ “Oh, just a little out of place, that's all,” she muttered back, grinning.  _

_ She caught Revis out of the corner of her eye, watching her. She gulped, then turned her attention back to the boy. “I’m Mara Jade. Who are you?”  _

_ “Luke Organa,” he smiled, extending his hand out to shake hers. She gingerly took it, her grip firm but not that of the soldier she was.  _

_ He brought her hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “Such a shame that you're alone on this joyous evening. Might I ask you for a dance?”  _

_ Mara looked out to the floor, a blush creeping up her pale neck. “I.... Hate to say this, but my father never taught me how to dance. I don't believe he knows how to himself.”  _

_ Luke grinned. “Don't worry, I can show you. Is that your only concern?”  _

_ Mara looked at his extended hand, and then gingerly took it once again. “Yes.”  _

_ He led her out onto the floor, quietly giving her instructions on how to hold her body. Finally, he whispered, “Now just follow my lead.”  _

_ He took her spinning across the floors, her feet seeming to dance on air as he spun her into the clouds. His black tunic had been simple for the ball, but perfect for her.  _

_ The song ended and they stood, grinning at each other like stupid children. “Mara Jade, correct?” Luke grinned, and she nodded, breathless.  _

_ “I’ll remember that.” He bowed before her, and she curtseyed in reply. “Until next time, Mara Jade.”  _

_ He slipped into the whirl of people, and he was gone as fast as he came, leaving the girl grinning and staring after him as she slowly cascaded down her euphoric high.  _

_ Later, she’d found him again, though not intentionally; she’d escaped the main hall and was running down the stairs to the outside gardens, heels in one hand and dress skirt in the other. It had become too stuffy, too stiff, for her to tolerate.  _

_ She nearly crashed into Luke, the boy catching her as she passed. “Whoa, what's wrong?”  _

_ “I want to escape this hell, and if my father finds me, I’m doomed,” she hissed, green eyes casting a glance to the marble steps behind her.  _

_ Luke nodded, his hands gentle. “I understand. Come on, walk with me. I'm sure your father won't mind the next generation of politicians speaking.”  _

_ “No, likely not,” she nodded, and followed him as he spoke.  _

_ “What do you think of the Empire, Mara?” He asked quietly, and she chuckled. _

_ “That's an awfully loaded question to ask the daughter of the Emperor,” she grinned, and Luke stared at her in total shock.  _

_ “Oh, hells,” he muttered, “I didn't mean to impose--”  _

_ “It's quite alright, Sir Organa,” she winked, and then said, “I think the Empire needs some work. It's not a flawless system by any means, and I know people suffer. The way my father and his husband run it are not to my hopes, but I can only wait until I ascend to the throne to make my changes.”  _

_ Luke nodded. “If I told you there was a rebellion, would you consider joining it?”  _

_ The fact Mara had to pause to think about his question terrified her. “I don't know enough to make a decision either way,” she muttered, eyes lowered to the ground. “My parents keep much from me. They wish to protect me. I just want to help people.... I want everyone to stop suffering, to make choices that better themselves and others. But I can't control everyone.”  _

_ “No, you can't,” he nodded, blonde hair washed white in the moonlight. “But you can try to make a difference, outside of your father's shadow, right now.” He pressed a card into her hand, and he smiled gently at her. “Think about it. If you decide against it, you can shred that. If not.... Call me,” he winked.  _

_ As he walked away, she shouted, “Wait!”  _

_ He paused, turning to face her.  _

_ “How old are you?”  _

_ He laughed, the sound as pure as her heart felt around him. “Fifteen. I'll be sixteen next month.”  _

_ As he walked away, Mara stared after him in total awe and infatuation. Revis found her, and she shoved the card in the bodice of her dress before he found her.  _

_ “Had to take a break?” He asked her, hand on her shoulder.  _

_ “Yeah,” she grinned. “Those politicians were boring me to sleep.” _

_ Revis laughed. “They can do that, yes. I think you did very well, my nova. I think you're ready for the next mission.”  _

_ She grinned, and the ginger produced a rose from behind his back. The black petals curled away from the core, but it was still a beautiful flower. He tucked it in her hair, the curls holding it in place. His hand lingered on her cheek, and he sighed. “I'm so proud of you.”  _

_ “Thank you,” she murmured, and he took her heels and her hand as he led her back up the stairs.  _

A small crash outside her room brought her out of her reverie of a month before, her fingers still turning over the yellowing card she’d been given. She shoved it in one of her books, quietly going to investigate the ruckus. 

Starkiller and Anakin were going at it again, fists and feet flying as they sparred down the halls. Mara only sighed, following them and catching the expensive stuff as they knocked it over. 

The sparring ring was a sand pit. Revis argued that if you could keep your footing in sand, you could keep your footing anywhere. But she, like all the others, knew it was for the specific purpose of pissing Anakin off when Revis bested him in combat. 

Watching the two fight was a real treat for Mara when she was a child. She wanted to be as lethal and precise as Galen, though he was a bit slow. She used her agility to her advantage every time she faced him, and it usually ended in her favor. 

Sand flew up around them as they spun out of the way of each other, blood already staining the fresh sand. It looked to have came from Anakin, a cut on his forehead bleeding down his nose. 

Revis came to sit beside her, his golden eyes fixed on them too. “Isn't he marvelous?” Revis grinned, an infatuated look on his gaze. 

“Lord Vader?” Mara asked, and Revis nodded. “He’s sloppy; on top of that he's super predictable. He looks out of practice.” 

“Ignore that. Look at his techniques.” 

Mara took her master’s advice, peering closer. He was right; his skill was there. He was just having an off day. Mara leaned forward, her green eyes watching the boys in front of her with an intensity that Revis was fond of. She just.... Soaked up everything she saw, as if it were just another way of learning. She was so observant, so smart. She reminded him so much of Ventress as well. 

As they watched, his datapad pinged, and he took a look at it. It was a file, but from an unknown sender; he set it up for viral check and returned to what he was doing. 

“Master?” Mara Jade quietly asked, eyes still focused on Galen and Anakin. 

“Yes?” 

“What if we’re on the wrong side? What if the good we think we’re doing is only harming more people?” 

Revis sighed, patting her knee. “It's normal to have doubts, Mara. And I will encourage you to explore those doubts. To admit you have them already makes you stronger.” 

Mara seemed to take that as solid advice, the teen nodding. “Thank you, Master. For understanding.” 

“When I fell for Anakin,” he hummed, eyes fixed lovingly on the man, “I, too, questioned my judgement on the side I was on. But I made my choice.... And so did Anakin.” 

Mara peered closer at the blond dancing around her adopted brother, and the striking similarities of the Emperor to the boy she'd met at the ball still haunted her. 

_ Luke Organa.  _ The boy they were searching for. The brother to Leia Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. Someone Revis wanted to  _ kill _ . 

_ Until next time, _ he had grinned at her, so kind, so confident-- 

_ Mara. Stop. He’s no one. Listen to your master, _ she chided herself, but her mind’s eye still lingered on him. 

She slipped away from the room and back to hers, locking the door and turning the card over in her hand. She could hand this to her master, say, “I found him.” But she couldn’t bring herself to, not to those smiling eyes and grinning face. 

She finally gave in, pulling out her spare comm and dialing the number. 

_ “Luke Organa,”  _ the boy answered, and she grinned at the sound of his voice. 

“Hey, it's Mara Jade. The girl from the ball?” 

_ “Ah! Yes! How are you? I wasn't expecting to hear from you.”  _

“I'm good,” she muttered. “I want to help you. From the inside.” 

Luke's voice went quiet, and then he muttered,  _ “Are you sure?”  _

“Yes.” 

It was the only thing she’d ever felt sure of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Vic, who always seems to remind me to get shit done.   
> I hope y'all enjoy. Been working on some new material!  
> Safety and Peace,   
> Sid.


	4. { t h r e e }

_ “Well, I'll be damned,”  _ a tall blue Twi’lek called as Ahsoka walked down the board of the  _ Falcon.  _ Leia stumbled along behind her, staring in confusion as the two women embraced. 

“Hello, Aayla,” Ahsoka grinned, patting her friend on the back. “It’s good to see you alive and well.” 

“When they told me that you were on that ship, I almost didn't believe it,” she grinned, and then her eyes flicked to the girl behind her. “You must be Leia.”

“I wish I could say I know who you are,” Leia nodded, and quietly extended her hand to shake with Aayla’s. 

“Forgive me. Aayla Secura, rebel commander and former Jedi Padawan.” Aayla gripped the girl’s wrist, grinning. “Ahsoka’s a good friend.” 

“I can't thank you enough, Aayla,” Ahsoka grinned, and her friend turned to face her. 

“Don't thank me. When Kanan told me you were coming, I just had to see for myself.” Her eyes lit up in genuine happiness. “Quinlan is alive, and so is Ventress. Rumors have it they're stalking the edges of Wild Space, testing out the climate of the galaxy.” 

“Hell of a time for them to come back,” Ahsoka grunted. “If they’re even alive.”

Aayla gave a broken, defeated look to Ashoka as the Togruta turned away. 

“Thanks for the help,” Leia nodded to Han and Chewy. “I.... I never thought I'd get off that sand bucket.” 

A snort came from the girls behind them, and Leia turned. Ahsoka grinned, but there was pain in her eyes. “Your father would say similar things about sand,” she smiled, but it was hollow.

Aayla left a lingering hand on her shoulder before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “We made it out alive, Ahsoka. There is no need to worry.” She clasped her hands together, grinning. “While Ryloth may mostly be a rural planet, also home to Darth Revis, I head my base here. He knows I'm here. He doesn't care.” She extended a hand towards Leia and Han. “Come with me. I'll show you around.” 

“I'll, uh,” Han stammered, slinking back into the shadows, “stay with the ship.” 

Aayla shrugged. “Suit yourself, Solo. Let's go.” 

Leia and Ahsoka followed her through the country, their feet carrying them at a leisurely pace as the two former Jedi chatted. The Skywalker pulled her borrowed sweater closer; space was colder than she had expected, and Ryloth was no Tatooine. But it was colorful, blues and reds and greens staining the countryside in full vibrancy. 

“This is my home,” Aayla smiled, gesturing to the country. “My home planet. As a Jedi I didn't get to come here very often. Attachments were forbidden, you know.” 

It took Leia a moment to realize she was talking to her, and then she sighed. “Nana used to talk about the Jedi as if they were brave, strong characters that protected us all until the strongest of them betrayed them. Is that what happened?” 

Aayla sighed, nodding. “The Jedi fell apart with the defaulting of Vader. He chose his love for another former Jedi, his love for his Senator, over the Order. I expected as much from him, but my Master fell too. I watched the Dark take over him as we fought against each other, against Maul. I was the only one other than Vader and Revis to escape that fight alive.... That we know of. Ventress and Quinlan Vos may still be out there.” Aayla nodded to the stars. “But I learned to let him go. Attachments get you hurt, but the Jedi weren't totally wrong. You have to learn to let go before you can learn to love.” 

Leia nodded, shrugging. “I don't see how this is relevant.” 

“You will, one day,” Aayla nodded, and then a ship landed in front of them, a smaller transport ship. Aayla grinned, and as it settled, down the boardwalk came three faces Leia didn't know. 

“Ahsoka,” Kanan grinned, and then clapped her on the shoulder. The two smiled sadly, shaking their heads. “So much has changed.” 

“Indeed.” Ahsoka looked him up and down, and then threw her arms around him in a hug, squeezing his shoulders. “I missed you, Kanan.” 

He relaxed in her embrace, a tension falling off his shoulders. “And I you, Ahsoka.” He released her, then turned to Leia. “You must be Leia Skywalker.” 

“Can I help you?” Leia shot back, eyebrow raised. 

“Forgive me,” Kanan sighed, and offered her his hand. “Kanan Jarrus.” 

Leia stared at his hand for a moment before taking it in a trembling, strong grip. “Leia Skywalker, as you know.” 

“Ezra Bridger,” the blue-haired boy nodded to her. “I'm from Lothal.” 

Leia snorted. “Tatooine.” 

The third figure, a blond, remained in the back, quietly keeping to himself. His blue eyes studied the group, mingling and chatting all they liked. It was  _ safe _ , or so Leia thought. But his black clothes singled him out, and she slowly realized he was the one from the recording. 

“Leia Skywalker,” she announced, sticking her hand out to him.  

Shocked, he looked at her, and then returned her grip as strong as hers. “Luke Organa.” 

They grinned, as if they knew that they were always meant to be together, but a sense of foreboding hung in the air, dark as night. 

“Is it just the three of you?” Aayla asked quietly, gripping Kanan’s shoulder. 

“Chop’s in the ship,” Ezra nodded, tossing his long hair out of his eyes. Leia bit her tongue; he reminded her of a Hutt lackey: smug and overconfident, always making up for his weaknesses by emphasizing on his strengths. 

Aayla gestured to the path to their right, leading into the canyons. “Let’s get out of the open. I have some people who want to meet you.” 

The group all followed her into the canyon and into a cave, where Aayla’s saber lit the way through stale air and damp temperatures until the limestone changed to metal, artificial light bleeding through the tunnels. 

“An underground base?” Luke murmured. “There’s so few exit points--” 

“Organa, when Lord Revis himself lives on this planet in his spare time, you have to take some precautions to avoid being caught.” Aayla paused, then grinned. “You sound like Rex, though.” 

“You called, General?” a man hummed from a service hallway, and Ahsoka lifted her head, eyes lighting up. “Rex!” 

The elder man looked at her, eyes narrowed, and then widened with recognition. “Commander!” 

Ahsoka threw her arms around the Clone, but Kanan ignited his saber and shoved Ezra behind him. Luke and Leia stumbled back, Leia’s hands flying to her saber out of pure reflex and Luke’s to the blaster on his hip. Aayla and Ahsoka immediately leapt in front of the Clone, who looked defeated. 

“Traitor,” Kanan hissed, but Ezra laid his hand on his Master’s shoulder.

“Kanan, if there was a threat, we would have sensed it by now. I trust Ahsoka and Aayla. Maybe it’s time you do too.” 

Silence filled the air, and then Kanan deactivated his saber. “I don’t understand,” he muttered. “I doubt I ever will. But if you two can  _ assure _ me he’s not a threat, I’ll manage.” 

“We had our control chips removed,” Rex murmured. “Wolffe and the boys and I. The commander helped.” 

Kanan’s eyes flicked to Ahsoka, who nodded in agreement. He shook his head, then sighed. “I’ll deal with this another day. Lead the way, Aayla.”

She narrowed her eyes at Kanan but briskly turned, leading them into the heart of the base. 

Men and women stood at her presence, but eyed the newcomers behind her. Leia’s hand still hovered over her saber, on edge from the argument, and slowly, men started to applaud. 

Leia glanced around, eyes landing on Ahsoka for clarification. She only shrugged, shaking the hands as they came to her. 

Leia hid in the shadows, away from Luke and the others. This was not her home. It wasn't her playing field. 

A ghost lingered over her, though. Friendly in face but dark in nature, Leia couldn't tell whether or not to give in to the presence. But behind it was a shield, and beyond that shield was a warning, an ominous feeling that settled in her bones. If anyone else noticed, they said nothing, and Leia was left quietly to her own devices. A small voice called from her feet. A small Twi’lek girl grinned up at her, arms raised. “ _ Numa! _ ” 

Assuming that meant 'up’, Leia hefted the girl into her arms, grinning at her. “Hello, little one.” 

After exchanges were made, Luke drifted over to the two. “She likes you.” 

“So it seems,” Leia grinned, nodding to her new friend. “Very quiet.” 

“ _ Nerra!” _ She chirped, pointing at him. “ _ Nerra, nerra! _ ” 

Luke stared at her, shocked, and then grinned. “Hello, little one.” 

The girl reached for him, pale pink hands extending out for the blond. He gingerly took her from Leia, bouncing her on his hip. “Where’s your papa?” Luke murmured, and the girl pointed to a man chatting with Aayla. 

Leia followed him to the man, carefully handing him his daughter back, but she whined, reaching back out for Luke. “ _ Nerra!”  _

“What is she saying?” Leia murmured, and Luke smiled at the ground, not replying. 

The man finished his conversation with Aayla and turned to the two teens standing beside him. “What are your names?” He asked gently, his daughter still reaching for the two. 

“Luke,” he nodded, and then nodded towards the girl beside him. “That's Leia.” 

“I'm Anor, and this is Cotan.” He bounced the girl in his arms and she huffed, pastel pink eyes locked on Leia. 

Leia extended her hand, and the girl grasped it, small fingers tight around Leia’s. “She's very friendly.” 

“She’s Force-sensitive,” Aayla murmured. “But I can't provide for her what she needs. Not yet.” 

Luke nodded, patting Cotan on the head. “I understand.” 

“You don't know the  _ half _ of it,” Ezra hissed, shoving Luke into Leia. The girl tumbled down, but she leapt up, saber ignited and level with the boy’s throat. 

“You don't even know how to use that thing,” Ezra scoffed. “Untrained,  _ orphaned _ . What else do you have for your sob story?” 

“Bet,” she scoffed. “I know an  _ orphan  _ when I see one. The difference between me and you is that I know that your cocky arrogance will never leave you, even if that fragile ego of yours is shattered.” Kanan shoved Ezra away from Leia’s blade, snarling lowly in his Padawan’s ear in pure fury as Leia’s blade sizzled out of existence. 

“I could have talked him down,” Luke murmured. “He's just a brat with anger issues.” 

“It would have turned into a brawl,” Leia murmured. “I dealt with people like him on Tatooine. He’ll get over it.... Maybe. It hurts more when it comes from a woman.” Cotan glared at Ezra, and the little Leia knew about the Force buzzed to life around her. But it felt  _ wrong, _ twisted, like....  _ The Force moves darkly around a creature about to kill.  _ The words echoed through Leia’s mind, the accent thick, the presence calming. 

“Cotan!” Leia murmured, gently grabbing the girl from her father. “Cotan, no, it’s not worth it.” 

She rambled something in Ryl, but her eyes were still locked on Ezra. Kanan, Ahsoka, and Aayla all watched curiously, but Luke gazed at Leia in panic, as if he sensed it too. “I’m not translating that,” Luke murmured, and Leia snorted. 

“There’s no need to. I understand just fine.” Leia cradled the girl to her chest, surrounding her. “I felt the same way when my Nana died. I had all the power in the world, it seemed like, but there was nothing I could do to save her. I wanted to kill everyone responsible. But I realized,” she hummed, sensing the girl relaxing, “that becoming the bully did not make me better than them. Do you understand what I’m saying, Cotan?” 

The Force faded entirely as the girl nodded, hugging Leia close. “Cotan sorry,” she murmured, and Ahsoka nodded at her. Approval seemed to radiate from her, and Luke patted her on the shoulder. “Good job, Leia.” 

“Thanks, Luke,” Leia murmured. 

As she handed Cotan over, Aayla tapped her on the shoulder. “How did you  _ do _ that? None of us sensed a thing!” 

Leia shrugged, letting the Twi’lek hang onto her finger. “Maybe you just weren’t paying attention.” 

 

Later, after a meal full of food Leia only picked at while Cotan sat beside her, cheerfully naming every item that crossed the teen’s lips, Luke chatted happily with the locals, fluent in the language, while she only sat in silence, finally setting her plate aside and taking out her braids. 

Sea glass, feathers, and other oddities she’d collected over the years from the friends that came and went all fell into her hands, Cotan hefting a piece of sea glass into her hand. It was always odd, that piece, cut jaggedly and clear. But she took it, grinning as it seemed to glow a soft purple in her hands. 

“Keep it safe,” Leia grinned. “Things happen for a reason.” 

She left, alongside Luke, the others leading them along as they chatted. 

“So,” Leia hummed. “You never answered my question.” 

“And what was that?” 

“ _ Nerra. _ What does it mean?” 

“Oh, that.” Luke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It means brother.  _ Numa _ is its female counterpart.” 

He shouldered ahead to join Ahsoka, though they didn’t talk. The tunnel turned to cave, which later turned into the glittering night sky on Ryloth. They all met at the  _ Phantom, _ where Kanan turned to nod to Aayla. “Thank you for your hospitality.... And for dealing with me and my Padawan.” A sharp gaze met Ezra’s blue, and the younger looked away apologetically. 

Aayla nodded in return, her eyes tired. “I'm assuming you're walking here, then?” 

Kanan’s shoulders slumped. “Unfortunately. I wish we could stay, but Hera gave me strict orders.” The others grinned, and Ahsoka and Aayla looked at each other.

“Still leashed?” Ahsoka grinned, and the teens all looked at her in confusion. 

Kanan almost choked, glaring at her. “I am not  _ leashed.”  _

“You're totally leashed,” Aayla grinned, and Kanan groaned, pressing his forehead into his palm.

“Am I the only responsible one around here?” 

“Probably,” Aayla shrugged. “Anyway, I’ve got a ship waiting for the three of you if you want to leave now--” 

“No one is leaving,” a dark, sullen voice spoke. 

Leia felt the push of a blaster at the small of her back, and she slowly turned, seeing multiple Imperials around them. The blaster was aimed at her stomach, and she raised her hands. “Hi, boys. Don’t mind us.”  _ So that's what the bad feeling was. _ The Deathtrooper that towered over her didn’t reply, just stared down at her evenly. She gulped, eyes flicking to Ahsoka as she smiled nervously. She had only heard of the Deathtroopers in war stories at cantinas, in legends. But here stood one, so much taller and stronger than her. One by one, the Jedi took stock of what they had to face. Leia could almost  _ hear _ Kanan in her head, saying,  _ Two Inquisitors, six Deathtroopers. Likely more on the way.  _

She gripped Luke’s hand, who stared at her in shock. “Scared?” the shorter of the two Inquisitors grinned, red blade twitching at her side. 

Ahsoka caught her eye, and a small smile filtered onto Leia’s lips. “Wouldn't say that,” she grinned, her hand sliding to his wrist. 

“What are you--” 

“ _ Leia! Now!”  _ Ahsoka's call sprang the girl into action, dragging her new friend down to the ground as the four other Jedi ignited their sabers. Blue, green, and white danced with red as the Deathtroopers charged around them to join the fight.  _ Idiots, just like their counterparts. _

“Stay close,” Leia nodded, preparing to drag the boy with her.

“Do you have any idea what you're doing?” Luke whisper-screamed back to her.  

She gave him a stupid look. “ _ Someone’s  _ got to save our skins! Come on, flyboy.” 

As battle erupted around them, the two teens crawled along the ground until they slid down into a small ditch, water soaking their shoes at the bottom. 

Leia and Luke watched carefully, then ducked down behind the dirt shelter once again. “What now?” Luke asked quietly, and Leia grinned, digging in the bag on her back for her borrowed saber. 

“Why do you assume I have a plan?  _ You’re _ the diplomat’s son, not me,” she huffed, and he rolled his eyes.  

“You’re unbelievable,” he huffed, and she grinned, pulling out the weathered hilt from her bag. 

“Know how to use a blaster?” She asked, winking. 

“Of course,” he huffed, and she shoved her pistol into his hand, the metal still warm from her boot. 

“Aim to kill, and don’t shoot the ones with sabers.” She patted him on the head, preparing to launch over the ridge. 

“You can’t go out there,” he murmured, grabbing her forearm.

“ _ Watch me, _ ” she snarled, igniting her blade and racing out into the throng. Ahsoka tried to stop her as she cut down a Deathtrooper without a second thought, black giving away to the gold of her blade. Luke’s blaster cut down another trooper, and he nodded to her when she looked back. Respect passed through the two of them before she ducked under a swinging punch, brown eyes seeming to  _ glow _ gold. The trooper that had dealt it was dead in an instant, and the final fell at Ezra’s blade. 

Gold met with red as she charged straight for the Inquisitor, the woman chuckling at her with her black and gold eyes. “My, my, the young Skywalker. So much like her  _ father. _ ” 

“You know nothing about him,” she snarled back, kicking at the woman and shoving her back, away from the group. Aayla tried to stop her, much like Ahsoka, but it fell on deaf ears. 

Leia, of course, had zero idea what she was doing. She vaguely remembered a blue blade in her hand, dancing along the sands of Tatooine as she learned her forms. Her body mimicked what she’d done so many years ago, and so recently for so brief a time, brown eyes blazing with all the fury of Tatooine's suns. 

Again, she met the blade of the Inquisitor, sparks flying across the prairie. Rain drizzled across the dirt, and as they fought, it grew to a steady downpour, soaking through the girl’s shirt and sizzling off the blades. 

“I knew your father once,” the Inquisitor taunted. “I watched him die. I took  _ pleasure _ in his death.” 

She howled in rage, and it was just the two of them, then, dancing across the mud. It soaked through her clothes, but the rage in her blood warmed her from the inside.  _ “You never knew Anakin Skywalker,” _ she howled, but it wasn’t her voice. Her hands were guided by another’s, a motherly feeling.  _ Trust me, _ she whispered. 

Leia gave in. Something told her she  _ had to. _ In the moment it took for  _ that _ to happen, she was knocked back into the mud, her sand-colored tunic now stained a black. She got up, calling her blade into her hand, the gold swinging against red as she glared at the Inquisitor in the eye. 

_ “Impossible, _ ” she murmured, staring at the silvery-gold eyes that glared back. Her steps then started retreating, her fear starting to control her. A part of Leia told her to stop, but she knew she’d die if she did. Darkness shrouded them as they fought into the woods, but it wasn't the Inquisitor that had fallen when the others caught up to them. 

Leia stood over the headless body of the Inquisitor, the red and gold blades in her hands. In the pouring rain, it was impossible to tell whether or not the girl shook from adrenaline, the cold, or disgust; but as Ahsoka approached, turning round to see her face, lighting crashed, and in that second, she swore she saw the silvery gold eyes of Ronin staring down at the body. “No one hurts my family,” she murmured, and Ahsoka gently touched her shoulder, the girl not responding immediately. “No one,” she emphasized, and Ahsoka nodded. 

“I know, Leia,” she murmured, “but you have to give those to me.” Leia only shook her head. AHsoka nodded in understanding. “Okay. Turn them off, at least.” A moment’s hesitation scared the living hell out of Ahsoka. But the blades slid back into their hilts, and Leia turned towards Ahsoka. 

“She gave me no choice.” 

“I know.” Ahsoka pulled her into her arms, shushing the quiet sobs. 

“I didn't want to kill her-- she just kept pushing--” Leia broke down, sobbing into Ahsoka’s shoulder. The others watched from afar as Luke caught up, his clothes filthy with mud. Kanan stared at Ahsoka and Leia, and quietly nodded to the younger of the two. 

“What about her?” Luke asked quietly, and Kanan shrugged. 

“An untrained girl just took down an Inquisitor,” he hummed. Aayla nodded, looking away. 

“I haven't seen skill like that since....” She looked to Kanan, who sighed. 

“Mariana Chayten,” he nodded. “I know.” 

Ezra took in a breath, sighing it out in the most distressed, dramatic way he could. “I want to fight like  _ that.” _

“Ezra!” Kanan growled, eyes flashing towards his Padawan. 

“That wasn't anything  _ good, _ Ezra. While she may fight like a warrior, that was not her hands doing that deed.” Aayla sighed, shaking her head. “Just when we thought she was gone.” 

_ Excuse you, I have never been gone! _ The image of Mariana came to life in the dark forest, shrouding them in blue light. Her arms were crossed, her white hair expertly manipulated into an undercut.  _ Aayla Secura, you sassy bitch, how are you? _

“Ronin!” Ahsoka grinned, and the woman inclined her head.  _ My beautiful apprentice. I have never been so proud of you. _

“So who’s the shiny bitch?” Ezra scoffed, and Kanan’s eyes widened. 

_ Ezra’s not wrong, Kanan. Let him be.  _ She cleared her throat, and then in the most dramatic, over-the-top voice she could muster,  _ IIIIIII am the Ghost of Jedi Past, come to save the day! _

“Haha, very funny,” Kanan grunted, rolling his eyes.

_ No, but seriously. You have like, five minutes before my boy Starkiller and Vader get here. I suggest you get the fuck out of here, like, now. He knows they’re here, he can sense them.  _ Ronin’s eyes settled on Ahsoka.  _ Especially you, Snips.  _

Ahsoka swore, grabbing the twins by the hand and preparing to run off in the direction of the ship.  _ No, no, let me, _ Ronin grinned, and waved her hand. 

The next step they took put them in front of the  _ Falcon, _ where Han Solo stood waiting for them still, chewing on the end of a cigara. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, princess,” Han called, pushing off the side of his ship. “What’s the rush?” 

“Imperials,” Ahsoka shouted, racing up the walk. 

Han groaned, racing up after each of them. The five of them found their way to the cockpit, Han flipping switches as he groaned in frustration. “Maybe I shouldn’t have taken this job,” he grumbled, and Chewy growled in response. 

“Dammit, Chewy,” Han hissed, and Artoo came screeching into the cockpit. 

_ [Vader is on his way. I’d recommend moving, like, now.] _

“Ahsoka, man the guns.” 

“On it,” the Togruta murmured, and she vanished from their sight. 

Luke gripped Leia’s hand, his other hand cradling her face. “Leia. I need you to breathe for me. Deep. In, out,” Luke coached as Han shouted orders from the cockpit down to Ahsoka.

There was all this noise, Leia noticed. So many voices pressing on her, so many  _ words  _ pressing on her mind. 

_ The Twins! _

_ Master, no, no, no -- _

_ You are  _ MINE, _ child! _

She stared out the windshield, the specks of dust that greeted her eyes giving way to an Imperial star destroyer, but it wasn’t the actual star destroyer that caught her attention. It was the  _ thing _ inside it, a demented soul of a man haunted by his pasts and his demons. They all pressed on her, and she clawed at her head. “Make it stop, make it stop!” 

The gold eyes stared back at her, straight through her soul. Vader knew who it was. He would  _ always _ know his daughter’s signature. Her distress was partially caused by him, he knew, and he sent calming waves towards her. Even after so long, Leia still knew her father’s touch. 

_ Father, _ Leia murmured to herself, and slipped into the embrace of sleep.

But they flew out of hyperspace before he could get any more of a fix on them, the familiar hand of Galen resting on his shoulder. Calm washed over him, and he turned to the eighteen-year-old. “Call back the forces and the Inquisitors, if they’re even still alive.” His eyes drifted towards the speck that his daughter had vanished into, anger blazing in his golden eyes. “And inform Lord Revis that Leia Skywalker is on the Corellian Run.”

“Sir, all due respect,” Galen nodded, his blue and green eyes regarding Skywalker in the quiet regal tone, “but the Corellian Run is the most populated and easily-accessible hyperspace route. They could go anywhere in the galaxy from there.”

_ He’s lying to you, _ a voice whispered in his ear, but Anakin shook it off, sighing. “You’re right. But we should still inform Lord Revis.” Anakin bit his lip, looking like a kicked puppy in an instant as he looked away. “He’s going to  _ kill _ me.” 

“I doubt it’s as bad as it seems,” Galen shrugged. 

“Master!” Mara called from the bridge, leaning on the walk that Anakin and Galen were perched on. “Footage came back from one of the probe droids; there was an entire  _ battle. _ ” 

The footage was sent to the main screen, four Jedi surrounded by his Imperial troops. The two teens hit the ground and everything was chaos; troopers lost sight of the targets, it seemed, and Vader twitched with rage. A gold blade joined the throng, taking down two of the three remaining troopers before going after one of the Inquisitors.  _ That form.... _

Anakin’s rage turned to shock as he watched the rest of the footage, watching his daughter completely give in to whatever was with her and simply behead the Inquisitor. Something about it rang true with him, like what had happened with the Tuskens after his mother was captured or the bounty hunters after Padme was killed. Leia burned with all the rage of a Skywalker, but carried all the grace of an Amidala, the pride of a Tano heavy upon her shoulders. There was no mistaking her. She was Leia Skywalker, his daughter, his prized jewel. 

Silence rang on the brig, and Galen stared up at the freeze-frame. “Her form....” 

“Is  _ gorgeous, _ ” Mara finished, her hand resting on Galen’s shoulder. “I faced that same girl only a few days ago; she did  _ not _ have that same skill.” 

“That,” Anakin whispered, his voice cracking, “was my daughter.” 

Mara stared at him, then at the girl on the screen, eyes flashing silver in the storm’s shadow on the screen. “How did she get so good in so little time?” 

“Ronin,” Anakin and Galen murmured together. “Her skill was unlike anything I’ve ever seen,” Anakin continued, shaking his head. “It wasn’t my daughter that did that. It was Ronin.” 

“Why would she help the rebels?” Mara scoffed, rolling her green eyes. “They’re the  _ enemy.” _

“Ronin was one of a kind,” Anakin sighed, his cape brushing the floor as he shifted his stance. “She was Sith, Jedi, and Gray all at once. She walked a path all her own, following her own moral code. Everything she did before she died was trying to ensure the safety of this galaxy, even if it meant her own death.” Anakin bit back the tears at speaking of his old friend, but he doubted she even wanted to deal with him anymore. 

“Okay,” Mara Jade scoffed, crossing her arms over her leather-clad chest, “but how did she die?” 

“I killed her,” the dark, low voice of Revis hissed. “In front of Anakin and the Twins, in front of his family. There was no other way.” 

Galen doubted that almost immediately, but did not speak his doubts. Mara and Galen parted to allow the ginger through, walking straight to his husband. “I told you not to do this.” 

“They were pinned, outmatched.” Anakin crossed his arms. “If it weren't for Ronin, the twins would be ours.” 

“Four Jedi and two  _ children _ , Anakin!” Revis snarled, eyes flashing. “Children! Do you know nothing of mercy?!”

“Those  _ children _ are mine,” Anakin quietly growled in return, and fire blazed in his golden eyes as he glared back. “And what would  _ you _ know about  _ mercy?” _

Revis took a collecting breath; losing his temper would  _ not _ serve him well here. “We will discuss this later,” he hissed, and then turned to Galen. “You  _ enabled _ this.” 

“I can't exactly stop him, sir,” Galen shrugged. “What he chooses to do is his burden to carry. I am here to protect him.”And Kenobi  _ damn well _ knew that. Mara stared at the two of them, eyes burning green curiosity, and gently stepped in between the two of them.

“I believe this can be solved with a sparring match upon our return to Coruscant,” she nodded, eyes  _ begging _ Revis to listen to her. 

The ginger only nodded to her, stalking down the catwalk and calling Soliel and Orion to his side as his cape flared dramatically behind him. 

_ These fucking royals, _ Mara whispered to Galen, who hid his amusement from Anakin. 

_ I agree, _ he hummed back, returning to his silent, watchful facade, but his arm was draped over Mara’s shoulders, his sister’s hand in his and watching as Anakin calmed himself down.

~*~*~

_ Left. Left. Left. Right. Right. Left.  _

_ Jab, strike, dodge, strike, kick, throw--  _

_ Do not fail me, Mara Jade. You will not like the consequences. _

And so it would seem, Mara Jade realized, the punishment would be death. 

All of it repulsed her. An  _ entire  _ Twi'lek village on Ryloth, wiped out. Bodies were scattered across the streets, blood staining the dirt and houses as the scent of charred flesh rose from the pits of flames that Deathtroopers threw the bodies into. Mothers, fathers, children; all dead.

Mara praised her espionage training to keep her stomach iron and her face impassive; this was not what she was trained for. The footage had shown this village, but their targets were nowhere to be seen. 

Lord Revis stood in front of her, about thirty feet away, red blade blazing beside him. He was still a raging storm, carving a path of destruction like a twister on the girl’s home world. Grand Admiral Thrawn stood beside her, surveying the damage. “How unfortunate,” he muttered, and she almost thought it sarcastic with how emotionless his voice was. Mara, though, knew better. “This entire culture, destroyed.” 

“All due respect, Grand Admiral,” Kallus hissed from beside him, anger and disgust on his face, “but none of this was earned.” She was glad she wasn’t the only one offended by this; even the gruff Agent Kallus had found something that crossed his moral boundaries. Which was rare, considering he was an Imperial officer. 

“Lord Revis claimed they knew where Aayla Secura was,” Mara squeaked out. “Sometimes I forget what kind of a monster my master can be. Even the  _ children....”  _ Her hand pressed to her mouth, fighting back the bile. She cursed her morality, some days. 

“A necessary casualty,” Thrawn hummed. “Though it was, indeed, unfortunate.” 

“Can't you talk sense into your master, Knight Ronan?” Kallus hissed bitterly, blue eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. 

“I don't want to die today, thanks,” Mara snapped back. “You non-sensitives, you don't understand what it's like. Revis is a kind man, but when he's angry, people get killed. And he is  _ still  _ angry. When his prey alludes him, he becomes more animal than man.” 

“That silver tongue does him no good with a short temper,” Thrawn sighed. “If he wasn't my superior, I’d say he was a flight risk that should be eliminated.” 

Mara's mind flicked to Anakin, and she muttered out in Sith, “You don't know the half of it,” before she approached her master, making sure he knew it was her. But, she couldn’t bring herself to disagree with the Grand Admiral either. 

“They will all  _ burn,”  _ he hissed to her, eyes burning in the firelight. 

“Master, this doesn't solve anything.”

“Yes it does.” 

His voice was cold, insistent, as if he truly believed he was doing the right thing. Mara’s stomach twisted, and it only rationalized her decision to join Luke further. Her hand rested on his shoulder, eyes boring holes into him. “Master. Please. Let's go home.” 

“No. Not until I have her.” 

Mara’s eye twitched, and she lost what little control she had left. “Fine. I'm going home then. Killing  _ innocents  _ was not what you taught me to do. Come find me when you're done acting like a petulant child, like your  _ husband.”  _

She began to walk away, hands clenched at her sides. She froze in place, and the look of horror on Kallus’s face and the amusement on Thrawn’s told her what was going on. She struggled briefly against her master’s grip, but it was no use, not right away, not with as little abilities she had on her. 

But anger surged through her, and she broke free of her master’s hold, her saber igniting at his throat. Blazing purple lit his face in a sharp contrast to the dull light of the flames, and he glared at her but dared not move. The scent of burning hair and ozone was enough to ease his struggle against her. 

“You trained me better than  _ that, _ ” she snarled. His jaw clenched, but he said nothing. “Pitiful.” She shoved him away and walked back to the ship, Kallus staring after her in impressed shock. 

“Excuse me, sirs,” he murmured, and stalked after her, the command ship quiet and yet so, so loud all at the same time. He found her staring at the wall in shaking fury, hands twitching in her lap.  

“That was ballsy, what you did back there,” he nodded. It was as if the military blond had some respect for her now, and she flashed him a green-eyed glare. 

“Thanks,” she snapped, hand tightening on the silver of her hilt. 

Kallus narrowed his gaze, backing away out of her saber’s immediate reach. “You're something else.” 

“So are you.” 

“Only the foolish stand in the way of Lord Revis, and the ones with a death wish raise their hand to him,” Kallus continued, as if Mara hadn't said anything to begin with. “And you did both tonight.” 

“He won't kill me,” Mara sniffed. “I'm too valuable. But the punishment I will receive will be....  _ Painful.”  _ She bit her cheek, eyes lowered and harshness gone. “I wish he would kill me.” 

Thrawn’s quiet presence in the Force alerted her to his approach, and she pressed her lips shut. Behind him was the dulled storm of Revis, whose gold eyes said nothing of his anger towards her. Maybe, for once, he conceded to her.

Her hope was short-lived, because the chewing out she received shortly after they hit hyperspace was more than she cared to receive. 

“ _ Do not, _ ” he hissed to her, her jaw tight in his hand, “interfere. Ever. You were out of line.”

“Guess I take after my master,” she snarled back, spitting in his face in one last act of rebellion. 

Revis warned and threw her across the room, rage burning at his fingertips as his saber found his hand, igniting and crashing down towards her face. 

Her purple saber caught his, and she kicked him back, launching to her feet with eyes fixed on her master. _This is a test. It has to be._ _Everything he does is a test._

Thrawn and Kallus watched, silent, shocked, as they circled each other, Mara's blade in a defensive position to the twitching red blade of Revis. She tried testing the waters with their Force bond, but found his mind effectively shut down, shields thicker than she could ever hope to erect surrounding him. He spun at her and she ducked under the blade, shoving her shoulder into his liver. 

He stumbled back, grimacing, but his eye twitched with rage. “Little girl. Can't even face your master.” 

“You ran from Maul. Why would I be anything more than you created?” 

Her retaliation earned her a shove with the Force, but she effectively blocked it, only sliding a bit with the contact of her shield and his attack. “Speak not of his name,” Revis howled, and for a moment, Mara forgot she was with Thrawn and Kallus as well. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the two men watching in awe and impressed detachment, as if they were simply putting on a show for them. 

_ Hey, Mara-- oh shit, _ Ronin hissed, and Mara caught the heavy strike from Revis on her blade, barely keeping it back. 

_ Little help, _ Mara hissed, and Ronin readily jumped to her aid. 

The bolster of energy from Ronin helped her fight off Revis, but was left bloodied and panting on the floor as he ran off to nurse his wounds. Ronin murmured her apologies, saying something about Galen on the Star Destroyer they’d almost docked with. 

Kallus knelt at her side, hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright?” 

“I'm alive, if that's what you're asking,” Mara hissed, spitting out blood. “Nasty.” 

Kallus helped Mara to a seat at the table, Thrawn studying her intensely. “That was very interesting, Mara Jade.” 

“I'm one of the few Knights that has any sense of morality left,” she sighed, and then hissed as Kallus pressed a cleanser to a cut on her forehead almost immediately after the sharp jostle of the docking lock clicking into place shook them all. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he muttered, and proceeded to fuss over her, blue eyes studying the cuts and bruises across her bared skin. 

“Intriguing. And what would you say that was really about?” 

Before Mara could answer Thrawn, another voice cut her off, one that brought her both comfort and sibling rivalry. “It was a test,” Galen Marek muttered from behind her. “For Lord Vader. For me. For all of us. He loves to see how far he can push us before we break.” He quietly shooed away Kallus, and silently stitched up the wound. 

“Are you a medic?” Kallus asked quietly. 

Both Mara and Galen snorted, and Mara said, “Might as well be, considering how many times you've stitched up the Emperor after he loses his temper.” 

“Shush, little sister,” Galen muttered. “And stop moving. Otherwise this will scar, and then your only asset will be ruined.” 

She huffed, sitting as still as she could. Once he applied the bacta patch, she shoved him away, green eyes blazing. “Thanks,  _ little star, _ ” she hissed back, following up with a punch to his arm. 

Galen curled his lip at her. “I have to go. I can already tell they're going to get into it if I don't break it up.” 

Mara watched as he melted into the shadows, the shadow-walking technique something she could never figure out. Supposedly Anakin knew, but refused to do it. She would never say this to Revis or Galen, but she kind of wished she knew how too. It would make her spying so much easier. 

She sat with Kallus and Thrawn, shaking her head. “This is all a mess.” 

_ Could be worse, _ Ronin grinned to her.  _ At least you're alive.  _

_ Unfortunately, _ she muttered back, and she folded her hands over her lap, slipping into a meditative trance. It was far easter when she was half-beaten to death, at least. Mara pressed her mind out further, past the two men still in the room with her, and into the star destroyer around her. 

She could hear the heartbeat from everyone around her, hear the anger between Vader and Revis, the quiet panic of Galen, all within the star destroyer they had docked with. Grand Moff Tarkin was with them, standing dutifully over the command post.  _ Nothing to worry about, _ one of the techs grinned.  _ We are all clear.  _

_ Make the jump.  _

Almost immediately, she felt the drag of hyperspace, letting it ease into her. Everything went by so quickly now, too quickly to notice. So she reached out further, further, and-- 

_ So we meet again. _

_ Who are you? _ Mara Jade snarled, immediately eradicating defenses against the masculine voice. 

_ I was once like you. Confused, questioning, destined for power.  _ Mara felt the stirring of a thousand souls at his words, to the gray-haired girl on the Death Star, to a blue-haired Ezra Bridger somewhere in hyperspace, to Kenobi, to so many others.  _ My name has been forgotten, I assure you.... And it was of their own mistake.  _ She listened intently, curiously, and screamed when the psychic attack launched on her paralyzed her, sending her to the floor. Her muscles spasmed, eyes wide, mouth gaping like a fish. Before she knew it, Galen and Kenobi were over her, holding her in place. Their lips moved, but she couldn't hear them.  _ You, Mara Jade, are the first one to know of my existence in a decade. You should be honored; it was I who brought you before Palpatine, before he was ruthlessly murdered by the man you call Emperor.  _

She whimpered. It was all she could do, unable to fight off the voice any more than she could control her own body. If this was what Anakin felt like, she felt immediate sympathy for him. She couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe; all she was, all she could  _ be _ , was whatever this _ thing _ wanted her to be. It was truly  terrifying, and if this is what she got for disobeying orders, she would  _ never, _ ever, disobey her master ever again.  _ Galen! _ She shouted to her brother, finding him in her mind.  _ Make it stop, make it stop-- _

_ Hold on, little sister. I got you. You’re going to be fine. _ He gripped her hand, tearing through the walls she kept throwing up to get the uninvited guest out. 

_ I will find you, Mara Jade, and I will own you and all the others like the bitches you are, meant to serve at MY HEEL!  _ With one last shove from the Force, she was sent into unconsciousness, but her spasming stopped, her moaned pain easing.  _ The Empire will fall to me, so help me. _

“What is it?” Galen asked, his hand on the paling Revis’ shoulder as he pulled from Mara’s dark mind.  “What's wrong with her? It's a remote attack, and I can't do anything about it.” And that was what broke  _ him; _ the inability to save his sister, his friend, his everything, from a simple attack. But it was like everything he was able to do, this  _ man _ was able to dodge immediately, including where he was. 

Revis’ gold eyes flicked from the sleeping form of the one he considered daughter to the boy he once considered a threat. “He's alive,” Revis muttered.

What Revis didn't know, however, was that Ahsoka Tano, Avalon of Lothal, and Asajj Ventress all said it in harmony with him.  _ “Darth Maul is alive.” _


	5. { f o u r }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Chester Bennington. Sleep well, my hero.

Silence greeted them in space. 

Leia was still covered in mud, staring at the floor of the  _ Falcon _ as if she were in a trance. She’d stopped shaking, at least. “We’ll have to stop for clothes and food pretty soon,” Ahsoka was whispering to Han, her face pensive. “Do you know of any places around here that doesn't want to kill us?” 

“Naboo is a good start,” Luke shrugged, trying to keep his voice down. 

Chewy sat next to Leia, patting her shoulder as he hugged her into his side. She couldn't understand what he was saying, and maybe he knew that, but whatever he was saying was definitely worth something to him. So she nodded along, pretending like she was listening. The port to the docking area opened and the weary, tired faces of Kanan and Ezra popped out, hauling a droid with them. Artoo came to investigate as Threepio made his announcements, but Leia didn't respond to either of them. 

Ezra finally sat in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest. “Lookin’ down, Skywalker,” he grinned, patting her on the shoulder. “You did the rebels a huge favor today.” She only glared at him and turned away. “Are you not a rebel? Isn't that why you're here?” Ezra asked, and Leia narrowed her eyes at him, gold blade poking at his throat.

“Don't tell me that the first time you killed someone, you weren't disgusted with yourself,” she hissed out, her voice dry, cracked, and hoarse. 

“I was,” Ezra sighed, scooting away from her gaze, “but I had to rationalise it with how many people  _ they  _ had killed. Those Inquisitors, they were responsible for capturing any Force-sensitive child they could find and bringing them to Emperor Vader for one of his  _ projects _ . If they weren't satisfactory, the children were killed.” Ezra leaned down, holding her chin so daintily in his hand. “You avenged the death of hundreds of innocent lives, Leia. Remember that.” 

She wanted to feel better as he walked away to join Ahsoka, but she couldn't will it into her skin. Kanan sat down beside her, replacing Chewbacca’s spot. “I'm not the best with emotions, or girls,” Kanan began, patting her hand, “but I'm here for you if you need me.” 

“Thanks, Kanan,” she grinned, and he gently smiled back at her, just sitting beside her in comfortable silence.

Ahsoka stumbled out of the cockpit, gripping the wall. “Kanan,” she choked out, and the Jedi immediately rushed to her side. 

“What is it?” Kanan rested her against the wall, supporting most of her weight. 

“Maul.... He’s.... alive,” Ahsoka choked out. 

“Didn’t he die during the power struggle with Palpatine and Avalon?” 

Ahsoka shrugged. “Supposedly.” Leia looked on with fear.  _ Another one I’ll have to kill? No. I can’t. Not alone. _ Luke squeezed her hand. Something told her she wouldn’t be alone. 

~*~*~

Leia spent her time on the  _ Falcon _ hiding from everyone. It was a bit melodramatic, but Ahsoka knew she had to deal with what happened in her own way. Kanan and Ezra remained quietly aboard until they landed on Naboo, refueling and leaving with quiet goodbyes. Leia followed when they said they were getting supplies. Even Han came with, seeming to trail after every word Luke said. Leia soon had clothes draped from her arms, food in a basket on her hip; Theed was quiet, and they all turned their heads at the newcomers. Leia only hid under her hair at their attention. 

Han fell back a few steps, gray eyes glowing with infatuation. “Leia,” he hummed, tapping her shoulder. 

“What do you want?” She asked bitterly, shying away from his touch. 

He dropped his voice low, seriousness all over him. “Do you think a prince and I--?” 

“No,” Leia immediately responded, raising an eyebrow. He visibly deflated, and Leia shrugged. “No chance, flyboy, but you can still try.” 

He sighed, speeding up to catch up with the group. 

Leia lingered on the outskirts of the group, seen but not heard. Naboo was Empire territory, she knew. She saw it on the wanted posters across the Mid-Rim world, but she kept herself quiet. When they returned to the ship, Han stared at Luke with such infatuation it made Leia gag. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow but said nothing, slipping into the cockpit with Chewy. 

Leia hid in a corner, tinkering away on a broken droid part, and Artoo rolled in, curiously beeping.  _ [What’s wrong?] _

“I don’t feel like talking, Artoo,” Leia huffed, flipping her visor down as she began to weld. 

_ [Good, because I didn’t come here to listen,]  _ he teased, and she grinned, shaking her head. 

“What was my father like?” she quietly asked him, and Artoo seemed to sigh before rattling off in binary. 

_ [He was a dipshit. Really. Always getting himself injured, into situations that statistically should have killed him-- and he dragged me with him! But he was loyal. When I was captured, he tore the entire galaxy apart looking for me. He’d.... He’d do it for anyone he cared about.]  _

“Are you getting emotional, Artoo?” Leia teased, biting her lip. 

_ [I am a droid, I don’t have emotions.] _

“Tell that to the droids you set on fire,” Ahsoka quipped, and Artoo let out a string of curses that made Leia cringe. 

“Buzz off,” Ahsoka sniffed, letting the angry droid pass. She came to Leia's side, hugging her with a tinge of sadness. 

“What's wrong?” Leia asked, eyes confused. 

“I figured you were down here because you were upset.” 

“No, not at all. This part needs to be fixed,” Leia hummed, nodding to the part on the worktable. 

“You were almost crying earlier,” Ahsoka questioned. 

“I'm good now,” Leia grinned, and Ahsoka nodded. 

“Okay.” 

Ahsoka left, leaving Leia to fix the part in front of her. As she tinkered away, her mind cleared, as it always did; grease streaked her face as she moved from the part to the actual droid, fixing everything from the vocabulator to the hard drive to the motor for its cooling systems. But her mind wandered too, and she found herself drifting to sleep slumped on the workbench, where Luke found her a few hours later. 

The blond sighed, gently lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the couch by the playing table, leaving her with a pillow and a blanket to ward off the cold of space. 

He cast one last look at her before he left the room, flicking the light off as he did so. She was left in the darkness of space, sleeping soundly as a small smile graced her lips. 

~*~*~

_ Well, that was fun, _ Ronin grinned to Galen a few hours later, the teen sitting cross-legged in his room. 

_ You helped the twins escape, _ Galen grumbled, not even bothering to hide his bitterness. 

_ Well, darling Starkiller, Anakin is not ready for the message his children bring.  _ Ronin crossed her arms and sat across from him, studying him with her gold eyes.  _ I figured you’d know that by now. _

_ I have spent far too long chasing after the Skywalkers _ , Starkiller murmured.  _ Something has to change.  _

She nodded, seeming to understand his plight.  _ I get that. But forcing your hand will get you killed, Galen. Wait until you have the advantage.  _

He only sighed, shaking his head.  _ Why are you like this?  _

She reached out to him, hand resting on his cheek though he didn't feel a thing.  _ My little star. Everything is so black and white for you.  _ She smoothed out his hair, golden eyes staring at him with such love and gentleness he almost forgot that she was once a Sith, a trained lethal weapon much like himself.  _ I wish I could answer your question, dearest.  _

He nodded, then pulled away from her.  _ I'm going to bed. Wake me up if Lord Skywalker gets antsy.  _

_ Starkiller,  _ Ronin called, and he stopped, listening for her.  _ You are so much more than a weapon. You are stronger than you know.  _

_ Thanks, _ he grunted out bitterly, stalking into the shadows of his room and letting her fade into the sullen darkness lit by neon lights outside the base. He hadn’t realized she heard his thoughts. That night, Starkiller didn't have nightmares that clogged his mind; just quiet, gentle memories washing over him like a forgotten melody. 

Galen woke up with the chrono blinking some ungodly hour, but he got up anyway, not wishing to face his memories again. Mara Jade stood over him, arms crossed, spooking the  _ hell _ out of Starkiller. 

“Christ, do you ever knock?” Galen grunted, the sixteen-year-old girl shrugging. 

“I live here too,” she muttered. 

‘“I’m going to Mara-proof this entire suite. Stop. Breaking. In.” 

She pouted, her green eyes suddenly so big in her babyish face. “But Staaaaaar--” 

“Stop right there,” he growled, holding up his hand to silence her. 

They stood in silence as he went to dress himself, not even bothering with modesty around her anymore. She only sighed, shaking her head, before she finally said, “I know what you're thinking.” 

“That you're a creep sometimes?” Galen retorted, pulling a soft black shirt over the bruises and scabs on his tanned skin. 

Mara snorted, crossing her arms. “No. That Ronin has a hand in all of this.” 

Starkiller paused, allowing his sensitive skin to adjust to the cloth, and then he shrugged. “She does. She always does.” 

“You know something,” Mara observed, eyes narrowing. 

“Of course I do,” Starkiller scoffed. “You may be the spying expert, darling  _ Ronan, _ but I'm around Lord Vader more than you or even Lord Revis. There is a war being played here, more than we know, and Ronin is the choreographer.” Galen paused. “Are you okay? That attack to the fight out of you for a while.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She shrugged. “Revis wasn’t able to get a fix on him.”  

_ Sorry to interrupt the party, but we’ve got a code four,  _ Ronin huffed, and Mara Jade stared at him in shock. 

“She is  _ here?” _ Mara gasped, looking around. 

_ Bitch, I'm always here,  _ Ronin growled as Starkiller rushed down the hallways. 

Inside was a mess. Galen knew it. Revis stood outside the door, hand pressed against it, as if he were battling his inner will to rush in there and save his husband from all the pain he was enduring. 

“How bad?” Galen asked quietly, and Revis shrugged. 

“Take a guess,” he muttered, pain in his eyes. “I don't know how much longer we can keep her at bay. Ever since Maul, he’s been antsy and twitchy.” 

Galen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Safe room?” 

“You have to get him to trust you first.” 

Galen shrugged, gently pushing him aside. “I got you to trust me, didn't I?” Revis snorted, his eyes tired and drooping. “Go get some sleep, Lord Revis. I can handle this.”

“My bed is in there,” Revis huffed, ginger hair tousled. Galen didn’t want to think about the  _ reason _ his hair was tousled.  

“Use mine,” Starkiller suggested, and the Sith glared at him through his bangs, as if such an idea was blasphemy. “Okay, or don't. That's fine.” He raised a fist to knock, but the door slid open on his touch. Galen shot a nervous grin back at Revis, then stepped into the darkness. 

Anakin sat shaking in the middle of the living room, the entire space trashed from every angle imaginable. Rage seemed to pour from him, and almost immediately, Anakin started shouting in High Sith at the teen.  _ “Get out,” _ he howled, glaring at him. 

“Master--” 

“I said  _ get out!” _

Starkiller was thrown halfway across the room, slamming against the wall and sliding down. He looked up to see Anakin still sitting in his curled position, holding his head in his hands. “No, no, no, you're a  _ liar!”  _

A knife went flying across the room, the durasteel blade twitching from its embedded slot right next to Galen’s head. The man released a breath, gathering himself. “Master, it's me,” Galen tried again, and this time was not met with extreme opposition. “It's your little star.” He cringed at the old pet name, but it always seemed to bring a piece of reality back to Anakin.

Gold eyes lifted and flickered to blue, and his gaze softened. “Starkiller,” Anakin breathed, scrubbing tears from his face. The man’s broken voice was so shattered, so different from the High Sith from before. “Little-- Little star!”

“It's me,” Galen replied, gently and slowly approaching him like he would a scared animal. The entire room seemed to be spinning the closer he got to Anakin, voices and laughter and  _ whispers  _ that managed to crawl their way into his head all clawing out at him. But Starkiller kept them at bay, his hand resting on his master’s shoulder. 

Anakin burst into tears, leaning into the chest of his apprentice. “I didn't hurt you, did I?” 

The same question was always asked, every time Galen did this. And he always answered it the same, no matter how bad it was. “No, Master. You didn't.” 

“Okay.” Anakin leaned into him, and Revis slowly came in the door. Anakin stared up at him with watery gold eyes, still leaning into his apprentice. 

“Safe room?” Revis asked, and Anakin nodded. 

“Safe room.” 

The safe room was a comfortably furnished room in their base that was entirely blocked off from the Force. It kept Darth Traya from Anakin’s mind, allowing him to sleep with ease while also keeping him safe. Sometimes Revis slept in there with him, just to keep him company, but Galen never spent more than a few minutes in there at a time. He could never imagine needing such a contraption himself, but his master certainly did. 

Galen helped his master to the bed, finally releasing him once Revis was beside him. “Thank you, Galen,” Revis nodded to him, and Starkiller bowed. 

“Don't thank me for doing my job,” he grinned, then stepped out, locking the door behind him and standing guard, like he always did. 

~*~*~

_ “You’re a coward.” _

The words fell on Anakin’s ears, but he tossed it aside as he always did; but this time, it was replaced by rage, undeniable rage. The woman who stood in front of him glared with such venom, such hate, that he almost didn’t recognize her. 

“Ahsoka Tano,” he murmured, mechanized voice dull, haunting, and dark. Anakin felt hollow the second he heard it, as if the mask and distortion was a symbolic memory of the shell he’d become.

“I was starting to think I knew who you  _ really were, _ ” Ahsoka howled, staring into the masked face of her former master, “under that mask! For a moment I believed that you were still my master!” 

“Anakin Skywalker is  _ dead, _ ” the distorted, mechanized voice hissed back, and Anakin, internally, had to suppress an urge to shudder at the sound of it. _ Vader is right; Anakin is dead _ . “He was weak, and foolish, so I killed him.”  _ Wait, no, this isn’t me. This isn’t real. _ Anakin clawed at the walls of his mental prison, raging to get out, but he was locked firmly in place, the sound of Traya cackling as he realized he was  _ stuck there _ until Starkiller pulled him out or until he cracked. 

Ahsoka closed her eyes, gathering herself in the center of the storm. A war raged around them, but time seemed to stand still as blaster bolts shot right past them, shouts of pain and suffering escalating to total silence. She knew this was where he was strongest, and Starkiller shouted at her to stop. It fell on silent ears, both for Ahsoka and Vader. 

“Then I shall avenge his death,” she muttered, rage boiling inside her. Anakin could feel her anger, her pain, everything. Seeing Galen and Mara with her was just even more shaking; everything he loved, everything he ever wanted, was standing against him in rage and to defend the ones he swore to never harm. 

“Revenge is not the Jedi way,” Vader shot back, and Starkiller had to draw up alongside her, Mara on Ahsoka’s other side. 

“We are not Jedi,” they hissed, in unison. 

Anakin didn’t know when it was that they’d managed to knock Vader’s helmet clean off, the bloodied face of the man that was once admired, looked up to as a  _ father _ staring back at Galen in betrayed rage.  _ Stop, stop, stop, _ Anakin howled, but Vader did not listen. 

Ahsoka and Mara didn’t seem to matter anymore; Vader’s eyes locked on him, and he howled,  _ “You left me!” _

“I left to honor a promise to a dead man,” Galen howled back, tears spilling from his eyes. “A man I loved, cared for,  _ protected _ until the day he died! You  _ took him from me!  _ The only father I ever knew!” Galen blocked Vader’s red blade with the blue of Anakin Skywalker’s, pain blazing in his eyes. “The man that took in two orphans and raised them! The one who saw us for us and believed we could be more than weapons!” He kicked at Vader’s stomach, sending him soaring backwards into the sand. The Emperor surged upwards, roaring in rage and rushing forward towards his former apprentice. Galen caught the blade, rage burning in his mismatched eyes. “Do you know what that promise was?” 

Golden fury blazed back, a snarl twisting the charming man that had saved his life. Anakin, inside, curled into a little ball, knowing what was coming next.  _ Just end it quickly. _

“He asked me,” Galen snarled, “to kill Vader, if he ever won the battle, and to keep the twins away from you. Now that I know who you are, I wish I’d killed him when I had the chance.” 

The words were a stab in the heart to Anakin, and Vader shoved him back, the man sliding back in the sand in a crouch. “You can’t kill me,  _ boy,” _ Vader hissed, and Galen only shook his head. 

“I don’t have to,” he murmured, blue and green gazing into gold as Ahsoka lined up on one side and Mara on the other. “I just have to train them. And then everything will fall into place.” 

Anakin stared at his apprentice, his adopted son, as Mara lined up alongside them.  _ The three that were my children without ever needing to be. _ Mara’s green eyes seemed to transition, through Galen’s mismatched, to Ahsoka’s blazing blue, and if Anakin wasn’t already so fucked up, he would have thought the moment picturesque. He shook, as if he had his own personal earthquake, 

A massive shockwave stirred the planet, and nothing stirred; but the shock that came next sent Mara and Galen stirring out of the way, sliding into their respective palm trees. Behind Vader and his dramatic cape, there was a wall of debris flying towards them, sandy and dark. “ _ Ahsoka! _ ” Galen shouted, racing towards her, but she shoved him back with a push from the Force, a glare on her gaze.  _ I must do this alone. _

Her words were louder than anything else he heard in his life, the power dripping off of them just awe-inspiring as she turned back to her master, her friend, now her enemy, white sabers blazing on either side of you. “They told me you would bring balance to the Force,” Ahsoka shouted at him, blue eyes watery under her rage. “Not leave it in darkness. You were supposed to be the Chosen One....” 

_ I let you down, Ahsoka. I'm sorry, _ Anakin muttered, his hands fisted in his hair.  _ I never meant to leave you. I never wanted to abandon you. You were the closest thing I ever had for a daughter.  _

As if she heard his words, her voice dropped to a barely-audible decibel above the rage of the war around them. “You were my father, Anakin,” she murmured, tears rolling down her face. “ _ I loved you.” _

_ I love you too, _ Anakin muttered, but Vader did not reply in like; it seemed that the more Anakin fought Vader, the more Vader won, slowly claiming his humanity piece by bloody piece. As the debris flew around them, they roared against each other in combat, her grace matching his power. It was so much the same but so different at the same time, fighting his Padawan in such a way that reminded him of when they would spar on Mustafar with Kenobi and Ventress while fighting her when she was actually trying to kill him. Her pain, his agony, and Traya’s cackling laugh were the only elements to remain as it all faded to darkness, the man lying motionless in pitch black darkness. 

_ Do you see what happens when you defy me? _ Traya hissed, her black eyes and white body materializing like smoke in front of him. 

_ I never pledged myself to you of my own will, _ Anakin shot back, and she grinned. 

_ Oh, darling, but you did, _ she grinned.  _ It was you who let me in. It was you who gave me control. What was there to not like? You bonded us together, and now you deny it! _

Anakin glared at her, pure hate dripping off his gaze.  _ I will kill you, Kreia. I will destroy you and leave you only a memory in the strongest of the Nexuses. Do you understand me?! _

She only laughed, vanishing into the darkness. 

Anakin clawed at the last bits of his sanity _ ,  _ tossing and turning in the sheets of his shared bed with Revis. But the side normally occupied by his lover was only cold, with Inali at his feet. She whined, licking at his face until he woke up, the wolf curling around him. 

_ “Star?” _ she seemed to ask, though it was only a small  _ ‘arrr?’ _ and Anakin shook his head.

“No, no, not yet.” He stood, stretching, and grabbed an old rag from the linen closet before heading down to the garage, Inali on his heels. 

She curled up on the elevated platform that Anakin had turned into her bed, the gray wolf curling up and falling asleep almost immediately.

The old speeder that sat in the dim fluorescent lighting was well over half a century old, and many of the parts Anakin had to make himself. It was a project he’d had over the last few years, and he greatly appreciated it. The steady work of his hands kept Traya at bay, but he couldn't work forever. 

It was a few hours before anyone noticed he was gone. It was Starkiller, who had slunk down to join him. “Master?” 

“Yes?” Anakin asked, sliding out on his board from under the speeder. He was covered in grease, his hair seemingly soaked with it. 

Galen raised an eyebrow. “Need anything?” 

“Socket wrench,” he muttered, and Galen dropped it into his hand, plopping down on the workbench. 

“Why the socket wrench?” 

“Lots of loose bolts. Some of 'em are too hard to get at with my hands.” Anakin rolled back out, tossing the tool into the toolbox. He seemed better than the attack only ten hours before, the man more in control than the beast inside of him would allow. 

“Done?” 

“Hells no.” Anakin pushed himself up, golden eyes fixed on the ground. “Not even close. Can I ask something of you, Starkiller? 

Galen nodded, swinging his legs. “What is it?” Anakin didn’t reply right away, cradling his head in his hands. “Master?” Galen quietly called, Inali quietly urging him forward. 

“Sit down, Galen,” Anakin muttered, and Starkiller paled.  _ That _ wasn’t a good sign. So he sat beside his Master, Inali curling up behind them with her mismatched blue and brown eyes staring up at her master. Galen had begged him to take her in for that reason; the mismatched, the confusion of not being like everyone else. Inali was as much his therapy wolf as she was Anakin’s. 

“What is it, my lord?” Galen murmured, and Anakin gripped his hand. 

“I need you to promise me,” he began, “that if I can’t stop her, if I lose--”

“That’s not going to happen,” Galen quietly reassured. 

“Let me finish,” Anakin quietly snapped, then said, “If I lose to Traya, if she wins, promise me you’ll do everything in your power to stop her.” 

“Are you asking me to kill you?” 

“If that’s what it takes.” Anakin stared him in the eye, the thirty-something year old seeming to  _ pray _ that Galen understood. “Keep Luke and Leia from me. Promise me.” 

“I promise,” Galen quietly murmured, gripping his hand. “Let’s get you some tea.” Anakin followed the younger man, numb to the core. Once Starkiller pressed a teacup into his hand, he relaxed, the warmth soaking into his cold limbs, hands not as painful from his tedious work on his project. 

Mara slunk out of the hallways, quiet as a ghost as she stepped into the room. She blinked in shock, then said, “I didn’t know anyone else was up.”

“It’s alright.” Anakin stood, stretching. “I should go back to bed.” The blond stalked into the darkness that shrouded his room, the door sliding shut behind him. 

Mara stared after him, her t-shirt askew on her shoulders. “He’s fucked up.” 

“As always.” Galen stood, stretching out his back. “I don’t know how much longer we can keep her at bay.” 

Mara nodded, her curly red hair falling into her eyes. “I have orders from Lord Revis. I’m supposed to share them with the Knights come morning in our conference, but you need to know now.” She pressed her hand to his shoulder, images and words spilling into his mind and organizing themselves in a way that made sense. 

_ Shoot the twins on sight. Shoot to kill. _

Galen shook his head. “And you’re going to blindly follow?” 

“I don’t plan on any such thing,” Mara snapped back, his tone making her bristle. “Killing them will make our master  _ worse, _ not better.” 

“Little sister,” Starkiller finally sighed, holding her cheek in his hand. “We  _ must  _ protect them. From Vader and Revis.” 

“Revis is going to kill us all if we defy him,” Mara shot back, pushing herself to sit on the counter. Her pale, slender legs swung out from under her, heels hitting the cupboards below. “I’m trying to avoid killing  _ anyone. _ ” 

Starkiller pinched the bridge of his nose. “I need to talk to Ronin.” 

“Isn’t she a traitor?” Mara questioned, eyebrow raised. 

“Depends on your definition of a traitor,” Galen sniffed, grabbing the redhead’s hand. “Come on.” 

In his room, Ronin stood waiting, her arms crossed. Her blue form looked down at him, eyebrow quirked.  _ Oh, look at the little star and his sister, the little nova. You rang? _

“You know why you’re here,” Galen grunted, and Ronin snorted. 

_ You’re an ass, Galen Marek. And yes, I do.  _ Ronin stalked around Mara, eyeing her up and down.  _ My my, how you’ve grown. If I were your age and still alive-- _

“Ronin,  _ please, _ ” Galen begged, cringing. 

Ronin snorted, crossing her arms.  _ Fine, fine. You want to keep the Twins alive? Leave that up to me. Until we can get someone on the inside, I can’t have either of you going after them. I’ll keep them mobile and off the grid, but you have to distract Revis and Skywalker from their scent. _ Ronin rubbed her jaw.  _ I wonder if Aurra and Boba are still in commission. Aurra would help us. _

“Aurra Sing? The fallen Jedi who became a bounty hunter?” Mara asked, eyebrow quirked. 

_ Yes.  _ Ronin chewed her lip.  _ If only Quin would answer me.... He would know what to do. _

Mara fell into confused silence, and Galen sighed. “I don’t know if leaving this all on your shoulders is the way to go.” 

Ronin slowly grinned.  _ Oh, darling, there is so much more than that at stake here. The nice thing about being dead is, well, you get to.... Stir the pot when it becomes stagnant. You, Galen, and you, Mara, are examples of such, though I have far less of a hand in Mara than I did you, Galen.  _

Mara crinkled her nose. “I hope you didn’t mean that the way it came out.” 

Galen stared blankly at his adopted sister, and Ronin snorted, shaking her head.  _ No, dearest, I didn’t, but whatever. _

Just then, the alarms went off inside the complex, and Galen’s sabers flew into his hands as he shoved on his armor. Mara shot out of his room to hers next door, returning later in full combat gear. The Knights all gathered around Soliel as his hands flew over the security controls, evaluating the situation. 

“Looks like an emergency meeting was called with the court,” he grunted, and they all rolled their eyes, stalking off towards the throne room. Galen considered petitoning Revis for a different alarm for emergency meetings than the one they had for infiltrations. As Galen walked, Mara helped him into his dress uniform, the heavy fabric weighing him down and the cape creating extreme drag, but at least he was badass. Anakin rushed after them, his dress robes dramatically floating behind him and his helmet under his arm as he caught up to Galen. 

“Master?” Starkiller asked, eying the grease stain on the Emperor’s forehead that  _ definitely  _ wasn't there when Galen found him that morning.

“I didn’t go to bed,” the man winked, slipping the helmet on and flipping his cowl up before nodding for Starkiller to announce him. 

“Attention!” Starkiller called into the filled court, politicians scampering to their seats as they rose. “All rise for His Royal Majesty, Emperor Vader!” 

It was total silence as Anakin stalked out from the shadows, the silver throne glistening in the dark like a beacon of light. He rested on it, pressing his back to it. The distorted, mechanized voice was malicious, conniving,  _ dark, _ pure evil as Anakin spoke. “You all may be seated.” 

The silence lingered as fancy robes slipped into their respective seats, Anakin seeming a foot taller and hundreds of pounds larger than his lithe frame was. Galen had to remind himself that it was the very persona of Vader that created the illusion, not any physical change. “What is the emergency?” Galen asked politely, and a man in all black waved his hand, the end doors booming open and two guards carrying a gray-haired girl between them. The Force was absent around her, the chains used to hobble her clearly the culprit. 

Vader shifted, a subtle movement that wouldn’t have caused any question from the others further away from him than Galen.  _ That is.... _ Galen heard Anakin’s voice in his head, shock radiating from the man.  _ Avalon, _ they whispered in unison, Starkiller keeping his face carefully expressionless. 

“This  _ bitch, _ ” the warden hissed, “was a captive on Project Stardust. Lord Revis requested we have her transported here.” 

_ I fought her, _ Starkiller heard Soliel whisper from his perch on the rafters.  _ She is not an easy kill. _

_ I see her, _ Mara whispered, but Galen had no idea where she was.  _ Revis was on Starkiller over a month ago. Why is she being transferred just now? _

_ Definitely something to bring up to him upon his return from Dagobah,  _ Lilith murmured. 

“So I finally get to grace your presence,” Avalon grinned, her eyes tired, malevolent. “You and your little  _ sidekicks. _ Still leashed, Anakin?” 

“Anakin Skywalker is  _ dead, _ ” Vader hissed out, and Galen flinched. 

Avalon grinned, her eyes lingering on him with such malice, such cunning. It made his skin crawl, and Galen itched to draw his blades. Something about her wasn't right, as if the Force itself had learned to ignore her. “What about you, little star? I’ve heard so much about you.” 

Galen paled.  _ We have a mole.  _

_ I heard, _ Lilith hissed back, her blade twitching at her side. 

Mara was, oddly, silent, but Starkiller wrote it off as tension. Anakin rose, stalking down to Avalon’s level. Starkiller followed at a safe distance, as was his duty, and he heard quiet words being whispered to Anakin from Avalon. 

“I know you’re still in there, Anakin,” Avalon whispered. “Behind that mask. I’m not the only one who believes that you’re still alive.” 

Vader’s gloved hand lifted her chin, the man shaking his head. “Keep her where she was. Have a guard around the clock. When detained, she’s no one.” 

Vader stalked away, but Avalon shouted, “ _ Shmi is dead,  _ Anakin! Your mother! What remains of your family is on the run. And you think  _ Revis _ gives you what you need? Who you need? You can’t keep up this charade.” Starkiller surged forward to strike her for her comment, but Vader stopped him, the ghost of his mind brushing against Galen’s.  _ Let her be.  _

Vader rose the dais back to his throne and sat down, and Starkiller went to leave, but Avalon snorted, muttering,  _ “Coward.”  _

The explosion that came from Galen was a controlled display of his anger, Avalon being sent twenty feet away as Galen shadow-walked to her, blue and red sabers at her throat. “Speak again and it’ll be the last thing you do.” 

“Galen!” Vader howled, rage pouring across their bond. “Walk away!” 

“Go on, listen to your master like a good little lapdog,” she grinned, running her tongue over her teeth. “ _ Galen. _ ” 

He disengaged his blades, glaring evenly at her. “Avalon of Lothal, what would you know about listening to your masters?” He shot back, and then returned to his post as the Knights communicated their stunned silence. 

Vader sent pleased waves at his comeback, but his disapproval still remained. The rest of the court was spent in silence for the two of them, simple topics being discussed. When it was over, Starkiller escorted Anakin back to his chambers, where he helped him with his robes. 

“ _ Never, _ ” Anakin hissed, gold eyes blazing, “disobey me again.” 

“I don’t respond well to those who attack you, Master.” Galen rested the helmet on the vanity, shrugging. “You’re like my father. The only family I’ve ever known. I won’t stand to see it destroyed.” 

Anakin’s face softened, and he embraced Galen, sighing. “I know, my little star. I know.” 

~*~*~

_ Asajj Ventress rested quietly alongside her husband,  _ the sleeping form of Quinlan Vos cradled against her back. One of his dreadlocks had found its way into the Nightsister’s face, and she dared not move to toss it aside. Over the last ten years, she had learned that her partner was very, very jumpy in his sleep. 

“I'm awake, darling,” he muttered, groggy voice lovely against her ears and his breath hot on her neck. “I can tell you didn't sleep.” 

“Lilith called again,” Ventress sighed. 

Quinlan sat up, perched on an elbow as Asajj rolled onto her back to face him. “And?” 

“Skywalker grows more unstable by the day. Tano is on the run. They don't know if she has Luke with her or not, nor where they are. Kenobi is less.... Kenobi, more Revis.” The last few words were breathed out, as if she refused to accept it. 

Before Ventress had left, Ahsoka had found her one last time. She was hand in hand with Vos, fully prepared to run for the rest of her life. Ventress's Master’s kyber still hung from the Togruta’s throat, a final acceptance of anger and friendship all at once. 

The charm Ahsoka had given her still hung from about her throat, silver tarnished black and jade slick with oil, but still there. 

_ Don't leave, _ she’d begged.  _ Please. I need you. _

Ventress had to make a decision.  _ I'll tell you what you need to do,  _ the Nightsister had hissed.  _ Run. Run and never return.  _ She had left Ahsoka Tano on Coruscant, Luke and Leia on her hips, and Asajj Ventress had never regretted a decision more than the one she had on that day.

Quinlan sighed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Maybe we should go back.” 

“I wouldn't even know where to begin looking for them,” Ventress shrugged. “Kenobi will never trust us. Skywalker is too far off the deep end to care.” 

He sat up, taking his warmth with him. Asajj had to keep a small whimper from her throat as he left the bed, but she tugged the down blanket over her bare torso. “Traitor.” 

“Trust me,  _ darling, _ ” Quinlan grinned, “if I didn't have to piss, I'm sure we'd be spending our time far different.” 

He slipped into the 'fresher, leaving Ventress to stare at the ceiling. Her datapad lit up, displaying a message. 

_ Encrypted: This couldn't be going any worse. We can't find Skywalker.  _

_ AsajjVos: .....did you check the garage?  _

It took a moment for Lilith to reply.  _....No.  _

Ventress snorted, and set the pad down as Vos flopped on top of her, showering her with kisses. 

“Get off of me, you cheater!” She squealed, trying to shove the heavy Kiffar off of her. He only pinned her hands over her head, grinning down at her. 

“That's not what you said last night,” he winked. 

“Hmm, I'm pretty sure your choice was to have me ride you, so I highly doubt  _ either _ of us were unhappy with that.” She pressed her forehead against his, eyes closed. She missed this.

His dreads hung long over them, and his vain mind refused to let her cut them. Her white hair had grown out, kept in a tidy undercut. Blue eyes greeted brown as she opened hers, and they pressed their lips together, soft, sweet, like every time they woke up like this. Ten years of running, and they would have thought it would have driven them apart. All it did was shove them together, forcing them to work together to save themselves, and allow them to savor the sweet moments like this. 

“I love you,” Quinlan grinned, and Ventress kissed his nose. 

“I love you too,” she smiled, and they sat in the total silence of their ship floating through wild space. 

Asajj didn't know that she’d fallen asleep, but when she woke up, Quinlan wasn't in the room with her. She sat up and willed the spinning of the room to stop before she pulled on one of his tunics, bare feet padding towards the cockpit. 

It was there she found Quin, red-eyed from crying and lack of sleep. She gently grabbed his shoulder, hugging him from behind. “Thinking about what could have been will not help.”

“I can't just keep leaving Ahsoka to deal with this mess on her own. Skywalker and Kenobi are  _ our demons  _ too, not just hers.” 

Ventress snorted. “Quinlan Vos, you never cease to amaze me. Let's go.” 

“What?” 

“You heard me. Let's go find Ahsoka. Let’s deal with our demons.” Asajj winked at him as she dropped in the copilot’s seat, hand in his. “Let's go kick some Imperial ass.” 

Quinlan grinned, hands on the controls. “Where to?” 

Ventress sighed. “Let’s start with Tatooine.”  _ It was where she would keep Leia, where she could watch her. I would have done the same thing.  _

Vos punched in the hyperspace coordinates, and the stars turned to blue streaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yay! Everyone is back into play! Ronin is up to her shenanigans again, so who knows.   
> Thanks for reading, drop a few comments, let me know what you think. I'm always looking for feedback so I could improve.   
> Safety and peace,   
> Sid.


	6. { f i v e }

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” Han called to Leia, the man shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and glared at him, eyes narrowed. 

“Eh chu ta,” she hissed out, then rolled back over. 

“We made rendezvous with Hera and Kanan, Leia. You need to wake up.” Ahsoka’s voice stirred her a little bit, but it was the smell of coffee that got her up, Luke set a cup of black coffee in front of her, quietly sipping at his hot chocolate as she stirred from her restless slumber. Though she sat up, she was barely awake; she briefly remembered the days when Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen would wake her up early, only to find her sleeping at the breakfast table. 

“Why are we with Kanan again?” Leia asked quietly, and Ahsoka sighed, sitting at the table. It was like she didn’t know quite why she wanted to be with Kanan, but as she opened her mouth to speak, Artoo chimed in. 

_ [Because sticking you two with the most wanted Rebel ship sounded like a good idea,] _ Artoo snapped, and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. 

“Now, now, Artoo.” Ahsoka’s sharp eyes settled on the droid, and he sighed, wheeling off to stars know where. “Artoo is just bitter. He wants the action we used to have, with your.... With your father, and the Clones.” 

“He's insane,” Leia snapped back, but didn’t miss the sentimental tone to her voice when she spoke of Anakin. Clearly, despite whatever happened between them, she cared for him deeply. 

“I agree,” Luke nodded. “As much as I would hate to impose on the crew of the  _ Ghost _ more than I already have, I have much to talk to Captain Syndulla about as well....” His voice trailed off, a small smile on his face. Han drew him closer, hand in hand with the blond. Leia raised an eyebrow, but Luke paid it no mind. Three days they’d known each other, and they were already playing romance.  _ Typical. _

“Anyway,” Ahsoka nodded, crossing her arms, “Kanan has an idea for how to train the two of you.  _ He's  _ the one with a Padawan, not me. I know how to do a lot of things, but I’m not a good teacher. Kanan’s got it figured out more than I do.” 

Somehow, Leia doubted that. Silence fell, and then Leia finally downed the rest of her coffee, nodding. “I fixed the faulty wiring in your hyperdrive, as well as your med droid, Solo. Should be good to go.” She stared at the ceramic in her hands, brown eyes tired. 

She was supposed to be at home here, right? That's what her logic told her, anyway. But at the same time, she’d met three other Jedi, a Senator's son, her entire family had been killed, and she had  _ killed  _ someone. That idea in and of itself was foreign; but Luke seemed to be handling it okay. She made a mental note to speak to him about coping. 

The gold saber called to her still, buried in Ahsoka’s bags. The girl had forced her to take it back, her hands shaking.  _ Please. I don’t want to hurt anyone else.  _ The Inquisitor's blades lay in there as well, and it sang to her, whispers of other dark deeds that would make her powerful. 

_ I don't want power _ , she finally hummed.  _ I want to be free. _

Lost in her internal dialogue, she didn't notice the drag from the  _ Falcon _ dropping out of hyperspace. Han’s hand rested on hers for a moment, reminding her she was not alone, and he drifted away, leaving her in her gray haze.

It was the norm now, this gray haze. It lingered on her gaze, on her mind, as if it were a cloud set to distract her, and that was exactly what it did. It left her empty, cold, and angry. So, so angry. Most of the time now, all she wanted to do was  _ fight.  _ It itched at her fingertips, like a demon ready to strike. Every move made made her want to jump out of her skin, each hissing door seeming to whisper,  _ Take them all down with you. Fight and claw your way to join your father. _

She also wondered if Ahsoka saw it in her. Leia wasn't stupid; Ahsoka had watched over her from the time she was a toddler most likely, her hand quietly shaping her into a strong woman. The brunette lifted her gaze to the Togruta chatting quietly with Chewy, quiet and happy, and there was an ease there, a sense of confidence in her abilities and who she’d become.  _ If someone like that is with me, I'll be okay.  _

She numbly followed, her clothes and items in tow, when Kanan showed up, escorting the two through the connecting hallway. The  _ Ghost  _ was no  _ Falcon _ , but it was large enough for Leia to hide in. Luke stuck around to speak with the crew, but she slunk off into the shadows, finding a quiet space. 

She unrolled her bedroll, wedging it in the corner and sitting against the wall, staring at the door. Dim light washed over her, but she was mostly in the shadows; a small little stormcloud, too tired to face the world. 

“If you're hiding, this isn't the place to do it,” a feminine voice spoke, and Leia looked up to a purple-and-orange-haired girl staring at her from the door. 

“Oh,” she muttered, sitting up quietly and packing back up. “I’ll find somewhere else.” 

“You can stay in my room,” she shrugged, extending a hand. “Sabine Wren.” 

“Leia Skywalker,” Leia hummed, gently taking the Mandalorian’s. 

“Long way from home out here, Leia.” Sabine nodded to her desert-liver clothes, and she shrugged. 

“I want to cling to what I used to be.” 

“Don't we all,” Sabine sighed, nodding. “Come on. I'll show you to my room.” 

Leia nodded, shouldering her pack and following the taller girl, the Mandalorian only a few inches taller. A heavily spray-painted door stood in front of her when she looked up, and as she gazed inside, she found it inherently the same. 

“You're an artist,” Leia grinned, looking around her. Art was always a beautiful thing to her.

“I suppose so,” Sabine shrugged. “It's a hobby.” She flipped on a light, standing in the doorway. “Go one. Make yourself at home.” 

Leia’s hands hovered over a phoenix painting, the intensity of the brush strokes so strong in the heavy paint. “It's a beautiful hobby.” 

“What do you do?” Sabine asked, looking away. Leia pretended she didn't notice when the girl changed the subject away from her, 

“I was a moisture farmer,” Leia shrugged. “Since then I've killed people. I've fought in a battle. I've fixed droids. I'm just no one.” 

“You'll find that you’re not going to be the only one with blood on their hands here,” Sabine sighed. “All of us do. We used to be scoundrels before rebels. I like working for a greater cause, don't get me wrong, but it's....” 

“Terrifying,” Leia finally finished. “Knowing that there are people you don't even know counting on you.” 

“Yeah,” Sabine nodded. “You know the feeling?” 

“Once upon a time.” Leia dropped her pack in an unoccupied corner, sighing. “Thank you, Sabine.” 

She shrugged. “Kanan told me I had to.” 

Leia snorted at that, grinning. “I spent all of a day with him, and I can already see he likes to take care of people.” 

“It's the way he is. The Jedi part of him, I guess.” Sabine went to leave, her eyes lowered to the floor. “Ahsoka is the same way. Tread carefully.” 

The warning left an ominous note in the air, Leia’s head dropping between her knees to shelter her from the sound of the ship hitting hyperspace. 

 

Mara Jade was not  _ skittish. _ But she would be, if she had something to hide. Anakin didn’t think it too far of a stretch to think she was informing Luke of his movements, and he was most definitely  _ not _ going to tell Revis. Not only did he not have proof, but Anakin Skywalker was never the best judge in character. 

But Mara Jade, in her room, fiddled with a few comms, bouncing the signal as well as she could for Luke. The blue, fuzzy image of the teen stood in front of her, tired, but there.  _ “Hello.” _

“Hello,” she muttered, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. “I have news.” 

_ “Oh?” _

Mara Jade bit her lip, green eyes averted to the ground. “I think they’re on to me. At least Vader  is.” 

_ “What will he do?” _

She sighed, looking away. “Nothing. It’s not his nature to get involved, not in this. I think he knows I’m doing it for the bettering of this galaxy, for justice, not for money or fame. I’ll have to be more careful, though.” 

Luke shrugged.  _ “What is there to be concerned about, if he won’t do anything?” _

Her eyes flicked to Luke, gaze sharp. “You know  _ nothing _ about what happens here, Organa. Revis is dangerous, broken, manipulative. He was once the Negotiator for a reason, patient and dark. Now he’s a murderer, drunk on power. He has the Emperor wrapped around his finger, beating Vader into submission whenever he can. It... It’s toxic, dangerous, but it keeps them tolerable.” 

Luke sighed, eyes focused on the floor of his ship.  _ “I didn’t mean it like that, Mara.” _

“No, you just don’t understand,” she muttered under her breath, and then thought,  _ but one day, I will make sure you understand. If you only knew what kind of a man your father can be. _

_ “Is there anything else?” _

Luke’s voice pulled her out of her reverie, and she forced her gaze to focus on him. “No, no there isn’t.” 

Luke sat for a moment before he terminated the comm, something about needing time to think. She only muttered an agreement, but it went unheard, and she sat alone in the darkness of her room. 

Maladi knocked on the door, and Mara let her in with a flick of the Force. 

“You alright? Look like hell,” she mumbled, clearly not sober.

“I’m fine. Do you need a place to hide?” 

The red Twi’lek nodded. Mara directed her to her bed, where the scientist collapsed and immediately began snoring. 

Mara stared at her for a moment, then reached for the bottle of Scarif rum under her desk, taking a swig.  _ Force save us all. _

 

Luke sat, quietly, staring at his hot chocolate as it rippled in its mug.  _ Cheer up _ , he heard his father say.  _ This is your element. Your upbringing. Be strong, my son. You are an Organa! _

But Luke couldn't bring the normal suave cheer he had to his face, instead staring numbly at the cup in his hands.  _ Mara Jade.... _ His mind returned to the redhead from only a month before, her strong jaw and emerald eyes.  _ I want to help you, _ she’d said.  _ From the inside.  _ Emperor’s daughter, indeed. He started to doubt that was her full occupation. 

As the others drifted back to their rooms, Kanan, Ahsoka, and Hera sat down with him, Ahsoka's hand on his. “What did you have to tell us?” 

_ Game time. _ “You know of Emperor Vader’s two adopted children, correct?”  _ Perfect, Luke, don’t ruin it. You’re doing just fine. _

“Actually,” Ahsoka gaped, “no.” 

Luke raised an eyebrow.  _ Dammit. _ “I'm shocked, Tano. I met one of them last month, Mara Jade. She's sixteen. She's just now questioning her upbringing, everything she’d been taught. I gave her my number if she ever felt the need to talk.” 

“And?” Kanan huffed, eyebrow quirked. 

A small smile lifted his lips. “I would like to introduce you to my new informant, Mara Jade.” 

The comm in his gloved hands flickered to life, the face of a tired redhead staring at the group. Upon seeing Ahsoka, she gasped.  _ “Ahsoka Tano,”  _ she hummed.  _ “I have heard many stories from my master and Lord Vader.”  _

“Many of them are, at least, partially true,” Ahsoka winked. “I'm glad to see you, Mara. I know what a handful those two can be.” 

_ “Yes, well.” _ She looked over her shoulder.  _ “I have to go. Galen’s coming.”  _ The girl terminated the comm, leaving the room silent. 

“She seems lost,” Hera hummed, blue eyes saddened. 

“She is,” Luke nodded. “And her upbringing under the Negotiator and the notoriously unstable Vader probably doesn't help.” 

“This Galen,” Kanan muttered. “Who is he?” 

Luke pulled up an encrypted file on his datapad, tapping in the password and displaying it. “Galen Marek, eighteen. She calls him her brother. He’s codenamed Kaeru, Starkiller, and just Marek. He very rarely ever sees action; his duty under the Thirteen is to keep Vader stable, enough to run the galaxy to a point.” Luke sighed, shaking his head. “She claims he grows more unstable by the day. Less human, more monster.” 

Ahsoka flinched, looking away. 

“Anyway,” Luke continued, ignoring her brief crack, “There are twelve other Knights, including her. Maladi seems to be the one outside of Galen that she comes into contact with the most, as if the Twi’lek took her under her wing. Maladi is called Ala, and she also rarely sees combat. She's the chemist of the Knights, but don't doubt her abilities. Mara claims that while she may be crazy, she is a deadly kind of crazy. 

“From there, there is Nova, or Lilith. There was no surname provided, so I can't really say much about that. In fact, nothing really seems to exist for her.” Luke bit his lip, then Ahsoka chimed in. 

“Kanan, you may remember her. Lilith was a Jedi around the time you were an Initiate. She fell when I was ten, I believe.” Ahsoka shrugged. “I'm honestly surprised she works under Revis and Vader. She was specifically loyal to Asajj Ventress, who may or may not be alive. No one really knows for sure.” 

Luke nodded, adding the information into the file. “She may be an informant for Ventress.” 

He almost missed the muttered  _ “I hope so”  _ before he continued his tangent. “Leona, twenty-six; Aurra Sing, former Jedi and bounty hunter. Not very friendly.” 

The list was long, and between the three of them, they seemed to all know  _ something _ about these people. His files were spruced up a bit, and he hoped all the information was correct. Mara didn't seem like the type to lie, but he barely knew her. 

Before he knew it, it was well after midnight on the chrono, and Hera yawned. “We have another three days of travel. Where we will be is very.... Um, out of the way. Go get some rest. And Luke,” she grinned, ruffling his hair. “Good job. I'll relay your information to those who need it.”

He nodded, and both Ahsoka and Kanan patted him on the hand before they slunk away. 

The silence of space was comforting, in a way. But Luke Organa knew that there was an ominous future in front of him, and the boy who walked the fine line between righteousness and sin would have to make the choice to become a man in right. 

His eyes seemed to find their way towards Leia Skywalker, the quiet Tatooine girl that had found her way into this political, jumbled mess. How cruel it must feel to be wrapped up in all of this, to have to raise a hand to someone who swore to kill her, to be forced into a role she didn’t quite fit. 

All in all, this Skywalker girl wasn’t too unlike himself, really. She was quieter. He figured that was due to Tatooine’s desolate communities; likely, she wasn’t raised with many others to socialize with outside her family. 

Luke spun his mug on the table, staring at the cooling drink. He was too much like his father, all tactics, all suave and careless carefulness, a walking juxtaposition that seemed to greet him every day when he looked in the mirror. There was more to him, he knew it; but for the life of him, Luke Organa couldn’t put his finger on it. 

It was like a calling, in the blue and the gold, the walking symbol for the new and the old, reform and tradition in the same nutshell, in torturing harmony. Blue on black, white on gold; that was the way it had always been, and the way it should always be. 

He adjusted his black tunic, casting his blue eyes about the common room before he found a quiet place to meditate. He could not sleep with his mind like this. 

_ ~*~*~ _

_ Rain poured over Kamino, Ahsoka standing beside her master as the water soaked his clothes, turning brown to black. His saber sat in his hand, ignited, and the rain sizzled off the blade, so quiet to the untrained ear.  _

_ “You killed her,” Anakin murmured, staring down the pinned scoundrels. Jango Fett and Zam Wessel both snarled in response, their weapons at the ready.  _

It won't do you any good,  _ Ahsoka wanted to say, but she knew better. Her master was many things, but he was not a murderer.... Not unless his family had been threatened.  _

_ Padme had been family.  _

_ As the scoundrels went to attack, Anakin shoved Ahsoka out of the way, the young Togruta skidding across the wet metal dock as blue clashed with blasters.  _

_ Jango pulled out a lightsaber, as did Wessel; Ahsoka couldn't say she was surprised. After all, Master Plo had always talked about how a good bounty hunter had them.  _

_ Anakin’s blue clashed with the lime green and white of the two, and if he showed any sign of slowing down, Ahsoka couldn't see it. “Master!” She shouted. “Here!”  _

_ She tossed him her saber, snatched out by the Force without the Jedi Knight’s slightest thought. Her green blade spun in deadly synergy, so unique to their bond.  _

There's no one else quite like the two of you,  _ Master Vos had once said.  _ Not since Kenobi and Chayten. 

_ “You killed my wife!” Anakin shouted into oblivion, the two bounty hunters flinching back from his tenacity. “My wife! Whom I hadn't seen in two years!” _

_ His blades clashed with theirs, fear starting to show on their faces. “She was on her way to see me,” Anakin hissed to Jango. “Did you know that?”  _

_ The rage that poured off of him was almost impossible for Ahsoka to comprehend; it was a loud scream for help into their bond, but she remained frozen to the spot.  _

Save him,  _ a voice whispered.  _ While you still can. 

_ As she opened her mouth to stay her master's blade, it fell upon the two scoundrels, their faces contorted in agony.  _

_ Anakin stood there for a moment, collecting himself, before he reached out with his hand, calling the two sabers into his hands from the fallen bodies.  _

_ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the terrified face of Boba Fett in the shadows, horror skewed across his face. His father, gone.  _

I know your pain,  _ Ahsoka had murmured, but the boy didn't hear. Those lost in their pain never did. _

 

Ahsoka sat up in her bed, scrubbing the sleep from her eyes. Force forbid she got some decent sleep around here. 

The  _ Ghost _ was a small vessel. It wasn't designed to hold this many people, that she knew, but it would have to do. 

She tip-toed across the floor, trying not to wake the sleeping Hera across from her. They’d crashed on two cots set up in the cockpit, drifting away from the others. Ahsoka rested in the copilot's seat, watching the blue of hyperspace greet them. It wasn't something she really liked to see; the tension that had built up under the skin of the former Jedi always seemed to nag her, as if her body still awaited Anakin’s presence. 

“Hey, Snips,” she heard a voice say, and she turned, seeing Anakin standing in the background. He was tired, blue eyes staring out at her. A small smile graced his face, and she resisted the urge to return it. “What? What’s wrong?” 

_ I'm torn between killing you and hugging you,  _ she muttered in her head, but said nothing. This wasn't real. There was no way this was real. 

His hand rested on her shoulder, and he knelt down in front of her, eyes concerned. “Tell me, Snips.”

“Why are you here?” She choked out, ignoring the emotion that welled up in her chest.

Anakin looked around, and then sat in the pilot’s seat, pain on his face. “I came to give you a warning.” 

_ So he's not really here. _ “For what?” 

Blue eyes flickered to gold and back, the man grimacing with the effort. “Vader and I are in a constant struggle. So are Kenobi and Revis. You have to understand, Ahsoka.... By the time you get to me, I may no longer be in control.” 

“You lost your humanity when you fell,” Ahsoka snapped back. “There's nothing left for you to defend.” 

Anakin flinched, as if she'd hit him, and then lowered his gaze. “That's not true, Snips. I want you to know.... Mara Jade may come to join you soon. Trust her. She does everything with her heart, and while she is trained in espionage, I have sensed a shift in her. I think you'll get along well with her once you trust her.” He reached across the gap between the two of them, his hand in hers. “And Galen. If I fail, if I can no longer fend off Traya and Vader, he will follow. He is loyal to Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader.” 

“I don't trust you,” Ahsoka said, blue eyes watering. 

Her former master retreated, looking like he expected nothing less but hoped for more. “I understand. And Ahsoka.... I love you.” 

“How dare you,” she snarled, leaping up from her chair. “You left me! I left the Order and you  _ abandoned me _ !” 

“Ahsoka--” 

“No! You abandoned me, Anakin, and you  _ never  _ came back for me!” 

She shoved him back into the chair when he stood up, rage burning under the tears. Her hands fisted at her side, and he stood once more, hand on her shoulder. “I always believed you’d turn out better than me, Ahsoka. A Jedi worth remembering. A teacher full of heart and compassion.” He lifted her chin to look at her, her gaze even but despairing. “If I stayed with you, you would have fallen with me. I see that now. Maybe it was something in the Force that caused me to push you away. But I never stopped protecting you, Snips. I came with this warning while I still could. But I have to go now; I can sense the demons looming again. I love you, Ahsoka Tano. Never, ever, doubt that.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead before he left, leaving Ahsoka crying on her chair. 

Hera’s hand touched her shoulder, and Ahsoka flinched away. “Are you alright?” 

The blue gaze of the Togruta extended out into hyperspace, into the heart of the Coruscanti palace. Mara Jade was packing her bags, her heart heavy; Anakin tinkered away on his speeder; Revis and Galen avoided looking at each other. 

It was all so painful, so fragmented, that even Ahsoka Tano couldn't put it back together. 

“Yeah,” she said. “I’m fine.” 

~*~*~

_ Everything was fragmenting.  _

Anakin Skywalker could feel it in the depths of his very soul, clawing like the perfect storm to his chaos. The malfunctioning motivator in front of him felt like an arrogant fix to his problem, face streaked with grease, completely left to his own devices. 

The bruises from his last fight with Revis still lingered on his skin, the ache a quiet reminder he was still human. It didn't feel like it, most days. Traya grew stronger every day, a blood tie to him that seemed to thrive on his resistance. It was the most painful thing he’d ever endured. 

Maladi was tinkering away in her lab nearby, small bits of swearing leaking out from her room every once in awhile. Whatever she was doing was  _ clearly  _ not going according to her plan. A small explosion rocked the reinforced room, and she swore heavily before storming out of her lab and up the stairs to the kitchen. 

And Anakin could feel the fragmentation from the Knights. He could feel them picking sides, him or Revis, and he was  _ sure  _ it wasn't in his favor. He knew, though, that one was on his side in Galen. 

His hand slipped against the frame of the speeder he was restoring, slamming his thumb between two gears. He swore, but was grateful that the speeder wasn't running. Bye-bye hand number two, if it was. 

He shook out his hand, sucking his thumb into his mouth as Lilith walked down the stairs, gray eyes tired. “Are you done, my lord?” 

“For Force’s  _ sake, _ Lilith, stop calling me that,” Anakin hissed out, though his frustration was not directed at her. He shook out his hand again, gathering himself. “That hurt way more than it should have.” 

She laughed a little bit, a smile on her face. “Asajj Ventress and Quinlan Vos are on the move. With Lord Revis gone, the information would fall to you.” 

“Where the fuck did he go this time?” Anakin snarled, kicking a destroyed mouse droid out of his way as he snatched up a pair of wire cutters, tinkering away with loose wiring.  

“Something about tracking down Ahsoka Tano,” Lilith shrugged. “I wouldn't know. He didn't take Mara with him; maybe you can talk to her.” 

“Mara Jade is not my territory,” Anakin shrugged, tossing greasy blond locks out of his eyes. “Revis has made it very clear that I am not to interact with his young protegé.”

“He took Galen with him.” 

Anakin dropped his tools, staring at the graying brunette in shock. “ _ What.”  _

“I thought you knew. I'm sorry, sir,” Lilith murmured, lowering her gaze. 

Anakin took a moment to collect himself, running a hand through his hair and staining it further with grease. “No, it's not your fault. Send Mara Jade down.” 

Lilith bowed, leaving the room. A few minutes later, a redhead popped in, green eyes scanning the room. “You sent for me?” 

“Yes, I did,” Anakin nodded, turning to her as she approached. A small smile lit his face upon seeing her. “I don't get to speak with you much.... I regret that, my nova.” He reached out to her with a hand, but she turned her head away, making her preference clear. 

She looked away. “It your fault, Master. I have much to tell you... I've spoken to Luke.” 

Anakin’s eyes shot up, gold flickering to blue. “You did? How is he? Is he intelligent?” 

“It was at the spring ball you hosted last month. He is.... Much like the stories I've heard about you when you were his age.” 

Anakin cringed. 

“Without the awkward component,” she corrected. “He's very suave. Professional. He's more Amidala than Skywalker.” 

He relaxed, grinning. “That's good. Very good. I was hoping one of them would take after their mother. What about Leia?” 

“I have only faced her once.” Mara scrubbed at her jaw. “She fights like a Skywalker, as if the fire of Tatooine's suns burns within her. Other than that, I cannot say.” 

Anakin deflated. “Nothing ever came easy to her. Not when she was small, anyway. Bail Organa taught her how to read, Ahsoka how to fight. Ronin made sure she was safe. And she taught Luke everything she knew.” 

“Luke has more raw power than Leia does,” Mara hummed. “Like me and Galen. Everything came easy to him. So, so easy.” There was a bitter note to her tone that Anakin didn't miss, but didn't comment on. He knew that the rivalry was strong between the two of them. “But the Force is strong with them. They could bring this empire to its knees.” 

She almost missed the muttered, “Good,” before Anakin turned back to the speeder. “If you want to help me you can,” he murmured. 

“I don't know much about mechanics,” Mara admitted. 

Anakin grinned at her. “I'll teach you.” 

His greasy hand found hers, guiding her through the guts of the speeder. By the end of the day, she knew it forward and backwards, what was wrong with it, and how to fix it. 

As she left, exhaustion on her face, Anakin leaned back, grinning at the ceiling. Peace filled him, if only temporarily. Mara was a kind girl, he knew. And he could also tell her heart just wasn’t with the Knights anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the feedback and asking questions. It helps me create the plot even more rock-hard than I can on my own. Chapter Six is going to be hella long.... So, enjoy this chapter a bit early to make up for it. 
> 
> Go discuss stuff with me on Tumblr. I'm sabeanwren.


	7. { s i x }

_ If the man had entered the house and faster, Galen would have thrown him out just like the one who came before him. The red lightsaber stood blazing at his side, water dripping from his soaking clothes. Galen squeaked, flinching away from the man. “Go away.”  _

_ The blade was extinguished, and the sound of the man’s boots came closer. “Hello, little star,” he murmured, gently reaching for the boy’s hand. “My name is Anakin.”  _

_ Just then, a second man burst through the door, eyes narrowed. “Really, Anakin? Are we doing this right now?”  _

_ “He's just a scared boy!” the one called Anakin protested, eyes narrowed.  _

_ “Leave it,” the second man hissed, and the first rolled his eyes, turning back to the boy.  _

_ “Ignore him, he's just grumpy because he's cold,” Anakin hummed, gloved hand gently reaching for the boy.   _

_ “If he's cold, I can build him a fire,” he murmured quietly, one blue and one green eye staring out at him from under dark, unkempt hair. “And my name is Galen.”  _

_ “Galen,” Anakin grinned. “That's a pretty name. That’s Kenobi. He may seem mean, but he's a big softie once you get to know him. He's my husband.”  _

_ Galen stared at Kenobi, and then murmured, “My papa used to talk about you. How you were a brave, strong man, one of the best he knew.” The boy’s voice quieted, and he backed himself further into the corner. “But you weren't good anymore.”  _

_ “Marek,” Kenobi hissed, igniting his blade. The boy squeaked in fear, trying to scramble away; Anakin leapt between the two of them, eyes flashing.  _

_ “No.”  _

_ Galen stared up at Anakin, eyes wide. For a moment, he saw his father standing there, arms spread to keep Galen safe.  _

_ “Get out of my way, Anakin. Let me kill him before he becomes a liability.”  The second man tried to step around him, but Anakin followed. _

_ “He's just a boy!” Anakin snarled in return, but Kenobi gave him the Look, the look that he couldn't resist. Anakin may have been Emperor, but Kenobi was master. Like a cog in a machine, he stepped out of the way, too numb to do anything else. But before Kenobi’s blade hit the boy, he ignited his own, catching him unawares.  _

_ The static in the air was enough to fry even a Sith, lightning crackling on the air between them. No contact was made, but Galen stared at the two red blades only inches from his flinched-away face, arms raised to protect himself. _

_ “Fine,” Kenobi finally hissed, releasing the tension. “But he's  _ your _ project. And you will pay for this disobedience.” Kenobi stalked out of the room, into the storm outside.  _

_ Anakin turned to the boy, staring up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “Come on, little star,” he hummed, taking the boy’s hand. “Let me take you home.”   _

_ Galen took the man’s hand, following him through the rain to the ship they’d came in.  _

_ A few months later, Galen sat quietly in his little room, where a girl named Mara Jade had helped him get settled. She was two years younger than him, a fiery redhead with more personality than he ever thought possible; but she couldn’t control her anger, her skills, just yet. In all fairness, Galen was kind of scared of her.  _

_ The door slowly opened, and the image of the blond that had saved him came into his vision. Galen grinned, rushing to him and pressing his face into Anakin’s stomach. He flinched with pain, but laughed and smiled, smoothing the boy’s black hair. “Hello, my little star.”  _

_ “He didn’t hurt you too bad, did he?” Galen quietly murmured, and Anakin knelt to his height, smiling.  _

_ “Revis could never hurt me more than I’ve hurt myself, little one. I’m sorry it took me so long to come see you. Has Mara treated you well?” Anakin pet his head, the boy still clinging to his waist.  _

_ “She’s scary,” Galen murmured. “I don’t think she likes me.”  _

_ “Nonsense,” Anakin grinned. “She keeps going on and on about you. She adores you.”  _

_ “Really?” Galen grinned, his little hands holding the man’s face.  _

_ “Yes, really,” Anakin grinned. “You’re my little star, Galen Marek. Don’t you ever doubt me.”  _

_ “Never, Master,” Galen chirped, and Anakin grinned.  _

_ “You’ll be my perfect little star.”  _

 

“ _ YOU SIT THE FUCK DOWN!” _

Galen ducked under a plate that Revis had thrown at him, hands hovering over his sabers.  _ And I thought Skywalker was crazy. Stars, no wonder he’s psychotic.  _

Revis loomed over him, the Jedi’s son staring up in agonized fury. He had seen this look before, but from Anakin, not Revis. If Galen was being honest, he’d say Skywalker was more terrifying. He had no problem killing Revis. Skywalker was a different story. 

“You don’t scare me,” Galen hissed, shoving back the large part of him that was, actually, scared shitless. 

“I smell the fear,” Revis hissed, but Galen got the idea that it wasn’t the lord he knew speaking. 

_ Stars, if this is what Mara deals with, I’d take Vader over this any day, _ Galen thought, catching the edge of the blade that spun at him on his blue. The shock that came with it almost knocked his saber clear out of his hand, but Galen hung on, spinning out of the man’s reach. 

“Should’ve killed you when I had the chance,” Revis hissed, gold bleeding into red. His words slurred, and his mind felt fuzzy; the famed Negotiator had drank just a tad too much, it seemed. “You’ve always leaned Jedi.” 

“Stop this, Kenobi,” Galen hissed, reaching out into the unstable ginger’s mind. He reacted violently, shoving him back. He slammed against the wall, falling to his hands and knees while shaking the shock out of his head. 

_ “Kenobi is dead, _ ” he snarled, and Galen barely rolled out of the way of another plate sent flying. 

Mara was too far away to beg help from, and there was no way Galen could take on Revis on his own. 

_ Unless... _

Galen Marek had learned a long time ago that alter egos were a thing amongst the Knights, something to help them cope. If Galen Marek couldn’t defeat Revis, Starkiller could. 

It was only a moment to call Starkiller to his mind, feeling the calm power surge over him as he tapped into the entirety of the Force. Revis wasn’t drunk, no; he was just angry, upset, clawing over himself and his grief. 

“Kenobi is as dead as Anakin Skywalker,” Galen hissed, mismatched eyes glinting before spinning at Revis, red blade flying into his hand opposite his blue. 

“Just a  _ child, _ ” Revis snarled back, their sabers locked at the hilt, and Galen grinned. 

“Just a bully,” he mimicked, and the onslaught of attacks that came slowly started to slip past the Sith’s well-known defense, his one blade barely a match for the two of Starkiller. 

Galen kicked him back over a table, feeling the Dark Side poring over him, clawing at the edges of his sanity.  _ Kill him! _

Revis went to punch at Galen, and he caught it in his hand, saber clattering to the floor where it fizzled out of existence. Blue clashed with red, gold against green and blue, and there was nothing Revis could do. 

His red blade went flying out of his hand and into Galen’s, both sabers at the throat of the pinned Revis. 

“ _ No more, _ ” Galen snarled, eyed glinting in the dim light. “I am not your victim anymore.” 

The fight fizzled out of Revis, his shock at being  _ beaten _ only serving to calm him down. Jedi or not, Galen mused, he was far more dangerous than he was given credit for. 

Slowly, he let Revis up, the man only watching him with a careful eye. There was a sense of peace now, as if all their problems were solved. Starkiller backed away, allowing the Sith's retreat.  _ I am not your victim anymore. _

It echoed through the Force, strong, powerful, as if nothing before it had carried such power. Anakin looked up from his work, eyes darting about for Starkiller upon his voice; Mara stirred from her otherwise impenetrable rest. And Revis only slunk away, into darkening shadows. 

Galen returned to the cockpit, visibly shaken. Juno Eclipse stared at him, eyebrow raised. “What was that about?” 

“Focus on finding Master Kota, Captain. I will handle Lord Revis.” 

PROXY lifted his head, nodding to Galen. “Master.” 

“PROXY,” Galen nodded in return. 

Silence fell, and then Juno piped up again. “Normally, I wouldn’t pry, but if you two are destroying my ship--” 

“It will not happen again, Captain. Now do your job and keep to yourself. Lord Vader does not care for those who pry into family matters.” 

~*~*~

_ “We came here for holocrons, Ventress, not the architecture,” Revis hissed, the old Jedi Temple hissing around them. He could sense Ronin behind them, looking for the last of the Jedi in the Temple before rushing after them. _

_ “There is something here with us,” She nodded. “I can’t place it.”  _

Obi-Wan Kenobi.... _ A ghost materialized in front of them, the young girl beside Revis flinching back.  _ I have heard much about you.

_ “Kenobi is dead,” he hissed back. “I am not the same man.”  _

No... You are still Kenobi, _ the ghost replied.  _ I am the ghost of this temple. What is it that you seek?

_ Revis opened his mouth to make a comment about how the ghost probably already knew, but he closed it, tossing his hair out of his eyes. Sarcasm would not benefit him.  _

_“Your holocrons,”_ _Ventress snapped. “Or else.”_

_ The ghost raised a thin eyebrow, her face otherwise expressionless.  _ Or else?

_ “Forgive her,” Revis rushed out. “She doesn’t know better.”   _

She should,  _ the ghost hissed,  _ considering she was a Jedi.  _ The specter shifted its gaze from Ventress to Revis, face impassive.  _ Sith Lord Revis, Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. They are the same person. The Force favors you.

_ Ronin ran up beside him, sabers blazing, but Revis stopped her, arm extended out across her chest. “Liar,” she hissed, golden eyes blazing.  _

I am a Jedi Master,  _ the ghost replied.  _ I do not lie. 

_ “That was all they did to us,” Ventress snarled, red blades like a beacon in the dark.  _

I regret how you were treated, Asajj, but that is not why I am here. _Still the ghost started at Revis, eyes level._ I can only assume what you'll do with our Jedi holocron. 

_ “I seek only knowledge,” Kenobi replied. “Knowledge is the power I crave.”  _

And you will still hunger. It is your Sith nature.  _ A hand ghosted over his cheeks, cold and heartwarming, but he found no comfort in it. It was the touch of a dead lover that echoed in his mind, unable to save him from his vices.  _ You scared child of fate. How the Force plays you. 

_ “Will you grant us passage or not?” Ronin hissed.  _

Silence your lover, Kenobi. Her mouth will not do her good here.  _ The ghost only shrugged, body flickering out of materialization.  _ The Force favors you, Kenobi. And here, a Force favorite gets everything they desire. 

_ The holocron appeared on the path in front of them, shining blue in the dark.  _ Just watch your step, Kenobi. If you fall into the vice of your ancestors, you will suffer a fate worse than death. 

_ The ghost vanished from their vision, even its spirit gone from the area. _

 

Kenobi clawed at his eyes, shuddering as he felt Traya slip closer to him. It wasn’t enough to slip in front of Starkiller, no, nor was it enough to watch his past; she always came to him at his darkest moments. If the Devil from his homeland were real, it would be her. 

_ You lack the drive to show him what he can do with his power, _ she whispered, anger clear in her tone. 

Revis hissed, golden eyes blazing into the total darkness that surrounded him.  _ I have the humanity to know what he’ll do with that power! _

_ Foolish child. It is the galaxy you want, is it not? _ He could feel Traya extend a hand, brushing over him.  _ Then you must trust me! _

_ Not your way, _ Revis hissed.  _ Never your way.  _

_ Like your way is better? _

_ At least it isn’t based on full lies. _ Revis shook his head, waving his hand.  _ Begone. _

Traya vanished into the air, leaving the quaking Sith to pound his rage into the walls of his confinement. 

~*~*~

_ There was something that kept calling her here.  _

_ The spires of the dark tower loomed over her, the breathing mask fixed upon her face. This atmosphere was not suitable for breathing, but yet, she kept coming here.  _

_ The castle itself was cut of sparkling obsidian, but most of it was crumbling. Ventress could still walk amongst the grand halls, though the dim yellow light from outside bled through the cracks and holes in the ceiling.  _

_ Ancient Sith was carved into the pillars, but the words made no sense in any order. And if it were Sith, she would know. The spirits would tell her so.  _

_ But no, the entire palace was abandoned. Not just the palace, but the planet. Not a soul, not a ghost to linger amongst the ruins, to tell the story of the people who had lived here to mimick the skeletons that crumbled in the acidic dirt below her feet. Just her, Quinlan, and not a scrap of life amongst her.  _

_ Maybe she was supposed to learn that all civilizations end in ruin. Maybe it was just a stupid thing, like the architecture, that made her come back. But it pulled her at her heart, pulling her very soul further into the depths of the halls.  _

_ She found the throne room, the black stone permeating everything. The throne itself was crumbled, but once stood twenty feet high, and was massive compared to the ones she'd even seen Kenobi with.  _

_ Quinlan ran up beside her, brown eyes concerned. “Ventress, you know you shouldn't be out here. The radiation levels are off the charts. We need to leave.”  _

_ “I know, I know,” she muttered, and then took the hand of her husband. “Let's go.”  _

A hand rested on her shoulder that dragged her out of her memories, grinning up at Quinlan. “If we can find Ahsoka here, it’ll be a place to start.” 

The planet of Tatooine shone underneath them, and Ventress coached Quinlan through the landing areas. Tatooine was not a planet she would have hoped to visit again. As they disembarked, Ventress made sure to lock down the ship as best as she could before they left, threadbare cloaks keeping the hot sun off their shoulders. 

The Mos Eisley cantina was the first place Ventress thought to look. If anything, gossip was going to be abundant. She glanced down to the lightsabers on her hip for reassurance, and then stepped into the cantina. 

The music didn't stop, and Ventress slunk up to the bar immediately, Vos in tow. 

“I haven't seen you before,” a girl winked, setting the rag down on the counter as she poured them drinks. “Where y’all from?” 

“Lots of places,” Ventress replied. 

The girl grinned. “Yeah. I knew a girl like that. Hung around here for about ten years, that Togruta. Beautiful girl.” 

Ventress's head snapped up, blue eyes wide. “What was her name?” 

“She went by a lot of names. Atari, Ashla, something else. Ahsoda? Asland?” The girl shrugged. “Only heard it once or twice. Talk to Han Solo. She left with him.” 

Ventress followed the pale finger of the bartender to a man sitting in the corner, feet resting on the table. “Look, Greedo...” 

The two chatted a bit before blasters were drawn, but the scoundrel left unscathed as the Rodian named Greedo was shoved out of the booth and carted away. 

“Han Solo, eh?” Ventress huffed, and then stood. “I'll talk to him.”

“You sit, darling,” Quinlan muttered, grinning. “He's more my type anyway.” 

Ventress rolled her eyes, sitting back down and twirling the drink in her hands before she realized she had no money to pay for it. 

As if realizing her predicament, the bartender only rested a hand on hers. “All your drinks are on me tonight. Just don't go overboard.” 

Ventress grinned. “Don't worry about me. It's my husband you have to worry about.” She nodded to the Kiffar leaning against the table, grinning at the slightly confused Solo. 

The bartender only shrugged. “I have faith. You guys seem to be here for a reason.” 

“Atari is a friend,” Ventress shrugged. 

Briefly, she realized how much she’d changed. Teaching Quinlan was the hardest task of her life, and loving him almost as hard. But she was kinder, more patient. She supposed she had to be to deal with Vos's bullshit daily for ten years. Before she would have charged in, guns blazing, to get her information. Now she patiently waited for her husband to sweet-talk a man half his age. 

Quinlan brought Solo over, the man skittishly grinning. “What can I do for you?” 

“Atari Taigen. Where is she?” 

“Good fuckin’ question,” Solo snapped back. “Dropped her with her rebel friends and left. They could be anywhere by now.” 

The Wookie behind him was familiar, but Ventress couldn't place him. 

“And who are you anyway?” Solo hissed. “Coming around  _ my  _ cantina--” 

“This shit show ain't yours, Solo, fuck off.” 

The bartender’s sly remark brought a smirk to Ventress's face. “I am Asajj Ventress.”

The Wookie roared, shoving Han out of the way and aiming the bowcaster at Ventress. Quinlan leapt in front of her, green saber ignited and a snarl on his face. 

“Chewbacca. It's been awhile,” Ventress hummed. “I'm sure you remember Vos, my husband.” 

Chewie slowly lowered his caster, and Solo poked out from behind him. “Another Jedi.” 

“I'm not a Jedi,” Quinlan snapped. “I haven't been since Sixty-Six. The Jedi are  _ dead,  _ and you would take good care to remember that.” His saber retracted into his blade, and Ventress rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“Where did you drop Ahsoka?” Ventress quietly asked. “I need to find her. She's in danger.” 

“Ahsoka Tano is always in danger,” Chewbacca hummed, and Ventress snorted. 

“You're right.” Her gaze flicked between the two of them, and then she sighed. “She was here, Quin. She's not anymore, otherwise she’d have contacted me by now. Let's go.” 

Ventress stood, hand in hand with Vos, and went to leave. 

“Wait,” Han shouted after them. She turned, and then he said, “I’ll take you to where I last had her. From there, we can find her.”

Ventress grinned, nodding to him. “Come on, flyboy. Time to run.” 

They left the cantina, Asajj and Vos docking with the  _ Falcon _ before the jump to hyperspace. 

~*~*~

Luke stared up at Leia as she completed her forms, the girl’s hair up in a tight braided halo around her head. Ahsoka watched dutifully, silent but seen, and nodded when Leia was done. “This last month has done you some good.” 

“It's hard to believe we’ve been here a month,” Luke muttered, staring out the window to gaze out at the sea. 

“A month can go by as quickly as you make it, Luke.” Ahsoka handed him a saber, the boy gingerly taking it. 

“I've always wanted to be a Jedi, ever since Bail told me I was related to one.” The saber spun in his hand, as if it were natural. “Did you know him, my father?” 

“Maybe,” Ahsoka smiled. “I knew Leia’s father. He was my master, like I am yours. Now follow her lead,  _ Padawan.”  _

Luke lit up, his face so excited like Anakin’s used to get. At least, that’s what Kenobi had told her. Ahsoka had to remember that Kenobi was dead, that he wouldn’t have slaughtered that village on Ryloth, because Kenobi wouldn’t have. Revis slipped more and more in control, the once-blue eyes of the man she had learned to respect and care for turned to gold because of him. Her anger bled through her carefully constructed walls, but she shoved it down. Ahsoka leaned back, watching Leia walk Luke through the forms. They were the spitting image of each other, mirroring movements almost perfectly and mastering them immediately. It was quite the sight to see. 

She was also certain Ronin had a hand in their training. After all, her sabers  _ were _ being used. And Ronin always had a fascination for toying with fate....

Even after all these years, Ronin was still considered a traitor to the Jedi. Even after she tried to kill Revis - twice - and sacrificed her life so that the twins may live, she rarely got more than a “fucking traitor”.  Ahsoka hoped she didn't have a reputation like that, the one who walked away, the one who should have stayed. The one who could have changed it all. 

Ahsoka stood and walked out onto the porch, closing her eyes in meditation. Maul was there, planning, brooding, waiting. So was Traya, stalking them like a tired wolf. 

Whatever was to come, the twins had to be ready. 

Over the course of six months she drilled them against each other and herself, sometimes both. Blindfolded, ears plugged, deprived of any and all senses. She trained them like Ronin had, the darkness so strong in them as it was in her, but tempered by the white of the light. Gray Jedi, they would be; trained to maintain the balance, to fight both the light and the dark as needed. 

_ I am a Gray Jedi, _ Avalon had once told her.  _ I like to.... Stir the pot when it becomes stagnant. _

They excelled, at everything and anything, even as their meditations grew longer and more frequent. Leia was so much like her father, restless, impatient, and Luke so much like his mother that it was a shock he wanted to be a Jedi at all. 

Leia chose white for her wardrobe, a traditional color for female Jedi that was phased out centuries before Ahsoka was a Jedi, and Luke black, new age, brilliant against the striking blue of his blade. 

It was always going to be Kenobi versus Ronin with them, Ahsoka knew, even as the Empire grew closer. In their weekly meetings with Mara, she discussed how close the Imperials were to finding them. 

_ They’re coming for you, _ she had once said.  _ I’ll let you know when I know more. _

One day, during their sixth month of training, she took them to Master Yoda. The little green shit had stared at them, eyes level, and said, “Jedi like their fathers, they will be.” 

“That isn’t a bad thing,” Ahsoka huffed. “They’d be  _ excellent _ Jedi then. Master Yoda,  _ please. _ ” 

“Traditional, it is not, to have more than one Padawan.” 

“Kanan already has one, and Aayla isn’t comfortable taking one. I’m not going to leave them hanging and expect them to fight Vader without training them first,” she protested, and the little green goblin laughed. 

“Correct, you are, but ready, they are not.” He narrowed his eyes. “Not ready, no. Jedi Knights, they will not be.” 

“Master Yoda,” Luke sighed, pressing his thumbs into his eyes. 

“In case you haven’t noticed,” Leia snapped, “there is a  _ war. _ The Empire is destroying everything. Aayla Secura lost an entire village to Lord Revis, and we cannot stand idly by in a swamp!” 

Silence fell. Yoda glared at her, eye twitching a bit, and then said, “Impatient, you are. A plan, the Force always has--” 

“And the Jedi are the hand of the Force, is that it? Well, you green asshole,” Leia snarled, “we’re not. We’re people. Not perfect, no, and the Jedi are  _ peacekeepers,  _ in case you forgot.  _ There is no peace!” _

“Speak in absolutes, only a Sith does,” Yoda quietly murmured. 

“If that’s your only response, we’ll be going.” Leia stood, as best she could in the little shack, and then nodded to Luke. “Let’s go. Ahsoka, we’ll meet you in the ship.”

Ahsoka watched in stunned silence as Luke followed his sister out of the shack, and then began to apologize to Yoda. 

“Right, she is,” he whispered. “Stagnant, the Jedi have been, for far too long. Do nothing, I can, but you....” He fixed his eyes on her and then nodded. “Go, Knight Tano. Take your Padawan. Return, you must, when ready, they are.” 

She hesitated, then nodded. “Yes, Master Yoda.” Ahsoka left Yoda, the green Jedi nodding his consent, and she returned to the ship. 

Luke stared up at her, his face sheet white. “They’re coming.” 


	8. { s e v e n }

_ The silence was deafening.  _

Leia, Ahsoka, and Luke waited outside their little shack, sensing the danger impending. Gold and blue flanked silver, sabers watching the approaching troopers. 

“Remember what I taught you?” Ahsoka muttered, and the twins nodded, resting into their preferred forms. 

“Now!” Ahsoka shouted, leaping ten feet in the air from the porch and into the mob, crushing a trooper under her feet and slicing down three more. Luke and Leia rushed in after her, the two following the third’s lead. 

But they were surrounded, the end of the fight so close to the beginning. The three Jedi surrendered their weapons as they were ushered onto the ship, locked together in a Force containment unit. 

“They came prepared,” Leia murmured. 

Ahsoka nodded. “They did.” She stared out the port in their cell, watching the blue of hyperspace greet them. 

Silence lingered, then Luke spoke. “We’re going to the Emperor, aren’t we?” 

“Yes, yes we are.” Ahsoka’s words were soft, as if she were on the verge of tears. She did scrub some from her cheeks, quietly sobbing in the corner. “I’m not ready.” 

“No one ever is, not to face the one who betrayed them.” Leia laid a hand on her shoulder, eyes soft. “Be strong for us, Ahsoka. We need you as much as you need us.” Luke nodded in agreement, his voice a soft murmur against Leia’s strong speech. 

“I didn’t deserve you two as Padawan,” Ahsoka finally said. “But this fight will be a long one.” 

Leia and Luke joined her in staring out the porthole, all in parade rest. “Yes, yes it will.” 

Later, they were found, sitting in a circle with their backs to each other, meditating. The silence caused by the absence of the Force was enough pain, but they were looking inward instead of outward. The Force still seemed to buzz around them, swirling in mixtures of smoke that seemed to blaze a unique color. The eerie silence, then, left them to only look toward each other, arms interlocked as they meditated. 

“What are they  _ doing? _ ” One trooper whispered to the next, and his compatriot shrugged. 

“No clue, Gem. Jedi are as weird as the ones who run this shithole,” he grunted. “Lord Vader and Lord Revis will have their words, I would assume.” 

“Thanks, Slip, that’s so reassuring,” Gem shot back, probably rolling his eyes. 

A soft bump registered the ship they were on being pulled into the tractor beam of a star destroyer, and Ahsoka’s eyes snapped open.  _ “Master.” _

“What?” Leia and Luke both murmured, eyes confused. 

“Don’t worry about it. Not yet, anyway.” Ahsoka turned to the guards, nodding her head. “Believe that’s your cue.” 

“Shut your mouth, or I’ll sew it shut,” the first snapped, jabbing his gun at her. “ _ Snips.” _

“Pretty sure you’re not the one to call me that,  _ Gem, _ ” Ahsoka snapped back, eyebrow raised. 

The troopers nodded to the slot in the door. “Put your hands through there so we can cuff you.” 

One by one, the trio took their turns, quietly walking down the hallways towards the hangar. 

Lines of Royal Guards surrounded them, but Ahsoka could sense the turmoil within the twelve. Luke’s eyes lingered on one, and when Ahsoka sent a curious prod to him, he whispered,  _ Mara Jade. _

She poked at the guard in question, who hesitantly let her in.  _ Be careful, _ she whispered.  _ I don’t know what Anakin has planned, but with how he’s been.... It can’t be good. _

_ Thank you, _ Ahsoka whispered back, withdrawing from the girl’s mind.  _ Seventeen and still so clueless. Poor thing. _ Ahsoka’s eyes cast forward, to the blond lounging on the throne in all black with a crown of gold upon his curls. His eyes were gold, but there was no mistaking him.  _ Anakin. _

At his side stood a boy, probably Galen, with his blue and green eyes, and behind him, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Revis stared down at her with a mixture of malice and benevolence, as if he wasn’t truly sure how to react to her presence. Silence lingered before Ahsoka spoke. “Anakin....” 

“Anakin Skywalker is  _ dead, _ ” Vader hissed. “He was weak, like the Jedi. Darth Traya made me stronger than him.” 

“ _ Skywalker?” _ Leia blurted, staring up at him in shock. 

“Leia, shush,” Ahsoka murmured, eyes pleading for the girl to shut her mouth. 

Leia shook off the warning, eyes glaring at him.“You’re my father, aren’t you?” 

Vader rose from his obsidian throne, stepping off the dais with a sense of grace he didn’t possess. His gloved hand investigated Leia’s chin, eyes studying her. “Mm, I didn’t father a Jedi. I can feel the anger in you, young one. So strong, that spirit. So confused. I once felt that same pain, too.” He extended a hand towards the dais, her manacles dropping to the floor. “Come with me, young Skywalker. Let me show you.” 

“Leia,” Luke warned, eyes piercing against Leia’s. “Don’t.” 

“Shush, little one,” Revis murmured, spinning a hilt in his hand. The silver was his own blade, the ginger grinning at its familiarity. “So  _ old. _ You use a borrowed blade, Luke Organa.” The blue seemed to shimmer purple at the blond’s face, whose eyes stared back level and controlled. 

“I know the blade’s history, and I chose to forge it a new one.” Luke stared back at him, the tip of the blade inches from his face. “But it is good to be subject to your golden-eyed torment, Lord Revis. I almost missed it.” 

Revis smirked, running his tongue over his lip. “I see your knack for sass hasn’t been beaten out of you yet, young one. We’ll see.” 

Leia rose to sit on the throne, Anakin whispering in her ear. Ahsoka could see the pain in her eyes, the dilemma in her heart. 

Starkiller stepped down the stairs, coming face to face with Ahsoka. “So you’re Snips.” 

“Yes.” Her reply was quiet, breathy, left wanting. 

Starkiller nodded, and then in her native language, said, “Anakin is still in there. But I can’t get to him, Ahsoka. It’s your chance; Traya got to him faster than I expected. On the rare occasions Anakin surfaces, he’s barely cognitive.” 

“There’s nothing I can do,” Ahsoka murmured. “He’s too far gone. He wouldn’t listen to me then. He won’t now.” Ahsoka’s hand gripped his wrist, and he flinched, eyes wide. “You are the last hope for Anakin’s salvation, Galen. Don’t fail him.” 

“Vader is not what this galaxy needs, Tano. I will do my best.” He inclined his head, and walked away, a sense of respect gained between the two of them. 

Ahsoka took a breath, evening her heart rate. Panic would not do her any good. 

Leia gasped, eyes dilating as she stared off into nothing. Ahsoka howled in fury, calling the sabers from Kenobi’s belt into her hands, the red and blue singing in deadly harmony as she held Anakin at saberpoint. Galen’s ignited, evened at her. “Drop them, Ahsoka.” 

“Stop. Hurting. My. Padawan,” Ahsoka snarled, and Anakin shrugged, nodding to Galen. 

“If it’s a fight she wants, let her have it.” Anakin’s saber found its way into his hand, red clashing against hers. 

They danced, deadly and efficient, down the dais and into the throne room, the awed posture of Stormtroopers as they fled out of the way somewhat amusing. 

_ “Ahsoka!” _ Leia and Luke shouted, Leia’s gold saber in Luke’s hand and Ahsoka’s white blades in Leia’s. 

Revis caught the tossed blade from Galen, sprinting after the twins as they rushed to their master’s defense, Revis against Leia and Luke against Galen. 

Ahsoka screamed and cried with every slice she made, Anakin parrying with ease and grace every time she struck. He punched her back, and she stumbled, eyes streaming tears. “I started to think I knew who you really were, under that mask!” 

“Shut up!” Anakin howled, eyes suddenly furious. 

But Ahsoka howled out his name, followed by strikes of broken-hearted fury that left the former Jedi sobbing in a crumpled ball on the floor. “ _ Traitor!” _

A lance ran through her shoulder, just as her saber ran through Anakin’s. They both gasped, eyes wide as Ahsoka crumbled to her master’s feet, on her side as the blood poured through her shoulder. Anakin slumped opposite her, staring at her boots, gripping at his shoulder in pain. 

“ _ AHSOKA!!” _ Luke screamed, rushing to her side. He called what little healing he could muster into his hands, the soft gold glowing at his fingertips fading into the murky blood of the Togruta. Revis seemed to do the same to Anakin, but Leia stood, shocked, at her master’s body, rapidly losing blood. 

Mara and Galen rushed to Anakin’s side as well, but Mara also hovered over Ahsoka, eyes tight with pain. Ahsoka’s bloody hand reached up to her cheek, muttering in their spoken code, “Do not let my death be in vain, Mara Jade.” 

Ahsoka fell limp into Luke’s arms, the bloodied streak of three across Mara’s cheek. She sat, unsure, as the entire world seemed to revolve around her, leaving her stopped in time. 

The screaming twins were hauled off in what seemed like slow motion, Anakin’s vanishment just the same. But she could feel Ahsoka’s last transmission as Fulcrum tight in her body, vibrating within her bones.  _ This fight is not over until the Rebellion prevails. This fight is not over until the Light Side of the Force is once again in harmony with the Dark, even if it kills us. Because this is not the future we want for our children, for our people. Think not of the past, but of the future. It is the future we create that will define us, not the past misdeeds you had done. _

And all around the galaxy, the cry for rebellion had been heard, surging against the Empire in numbers greater than the Knights could keep up with. 

Mara had been there when a girl her age, a bit older, slammed her weapon on the table in front of Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, eyes level.  _ “What are you doing here, Jyn Erso?” _ had been the response. 

_ “You want someone to get the Death Star plans, don’t you?”  _ She looked from Mothma to Bail, eyes even.  _ “And this  _ is _ a rebellion, isn’t it? I rebel.”  _

Mara had grinned a smile that could have powered the Death Star itself.  _ I like her. _

But she was on her knees, sobbing at the pool of murky red blood on the floor next to the fading body of Ahsoka Tano, and she watched the twins being dragged off to their imprisonment. 

“Your actions border on treason, Mara Jade,” Galen hissed. 

Mara didn’t reply right away, the blue eyes of Ahsoka tight in her eyes. “She was so grieved, Galen,” Mara finally whispered, staring up at him. “She was so....” 

“She was the enemy.” Galen hauled her up. “The Emperor is on his way to the medbay now.” 

She nodded, leaning into her brother’s touch. 

~*~*~

“Fucking brat,” Revis hissed, dragging Leia by her hair into the cell. She snarled in return, biting his arm and sinking her teeth into the flesh. He howled in pain, then backhanded her into the cell next to Luke. She picked herself up, howling in Huttese as the man stalked away. 

“He’s not going to turn around, darling Leia,” a female voice called from another cell, and the brunette leaned out the bars to see a woman leaning against hers. Her body was twisted, hair an ashen, silvery gray, but she couldn’t have been more than thirty. Leia opened her mouth to speak, and the girl laughed. “Yes, I know your name. I knew your father, your mother, Ronin, Ahsoka.... In fact, I was there when Emperor Vader rose to power.” She leaned forward. “I can get you out of here, but you have to trust me.” 

Leia turned to Luke, who sat quaking. “Leia, I just saw Ahsoka  _ die, _ ” he growled, shaking his head. “We’re not making any choices right now.” 

And so they waited, the girl Mara Jade coming to visit Luke and Galen Leia. “You have the passion of Ahsoka, Leia. Take care not to waste it.” 

“What would you know about  _ passion? _ ” Leia hissed back, and Galen’s mismatched eyes only stared evenly at her. 

“More than you think,” he murmured, turning to leave. He stopped to talk to Avalon, as Leia had learned her name was, and then left. 

“Vader will live,” Mara told them once Galen was gone. “He’s planning some huge weapons test of this base as we speak. I don’t know where, nor when, but I’ll let you know as soon as I do.” 

Days seemed to tick by, and Luke and Leia did their best to meditate back-to-back as they once did, but without Ahsoka to guide them, it was a poor attempt. Without warning, they were dragged from their cells and dragged to the bridge, where they stared down at Alderaan. 

Vader was there, as was Revis, but no Mara or Galen. “Luke Organa,” Vader announced, dragging the boy by his hair to stare out the window. “Is that not your home?” 

“You know it is, Lord Vader,” Luke hissed, hands bound behind his back. Leia lurched against her restraints, but the two guards held her in place. “ _ Don’t you touch him, you worm!” _

Vader paused, first stunned silence, then maniacal laughing. Even the silent Revis seemed surprised. “Child, you know nothing of insults. Organa, where is the rebel base?” Vader stalked around him, gold eyes gleaming. “I know you saw Jedha. Wasn’t it beautiful, all that destruction?” 

“You’re no more a man now than you were the day I first met you,” Luke hissed. “Only machine, wired to think and do as Lord Revis says -- agh!” 

Luke was tossed across the bridge, a tech scrambling out of the rage of the Emperor. “Answer,” Vader howled, “the question!” 

“Dantooine,” Luke finally replied. “They’re on Dantooine.” 

While Leia knew that was a lie, Vader seemed proud. “See? That wasn’t so hard. Fire when ready.” 

“ _ What?!” _ Luke and Leia howled in unison. Revis laughed, throwing his head back. 

“Oh, children, you’re far too trusting.” 

Luke’s blue eyes were glued to the green beam that formed and shattered his planet, the rocks forming out of the molten remains. 

“No,” Luke whispered. “Mother... Father...” 

He sank to his knees, and Vader gazed on with fury as Leia rushed to him. It was just like when her family had died, the only ones she’d ever known. Luke sobbed into her shoulder, but Vader ripped them apart, the Emperor holding the teen by his throat against the wall once more. “Boy, know your place at my  _ side, _ ” he hissed. “Bail Organa was not your father.” 

“Lies,” Luke growled, struggling to break the hold on him. Leia watched helplessly, the Force too far out of her scared mind to help her. 

“No, Luke,” he snarled. “I am your father.” 

“No!” Leia shouted, drawing the attention to her. “You are no father! A monster, more machine than man, destined for a painful death.” 

Galen’s eyes widened, and Revis howled, backhanding her across the face. She went sprawling, and then picked herself up, brown hair in her eyes. “You know not of what you speak, child,” he hissed, and she grinned. 

“I’m just like my father, then,” she murmured. “A malevolent beast, designed to rule with an iron fist. A beast who can’t keep their mouth shut.” 

Revis went to strike her again, and Luke stepped forward. “And you! My father told me stories of the great Obi-Wan Kenobi, how even  _ he _ wasn’t safe from the lure of evil and sin. And here you are, Lord Revis. A shell of the man you once were, a  _ shell _ hungry for power and blood.” Luke looked down at him, the tene inches shorter but so much prouder, so much stronger in the wake of losing the only family he’d ever known, ever felt attached to. “What in all the Corellian hells happened to you, Kenobi?” 

“Kenobi is  _ dead, _ ” Revis hissed, red blade cascading down towards Luke’s neck. 

_ “NO!” _ Leia screamed, but another red blade caught it. One of Leia’s guards had lunged forward, their saber stopping Revis’s. 

They pulled the mask off of their face, revealing a pale, white-haired Nightsister who Revis  _ obviously _ recognized. “Ventress,” he hissed, and the woman grinned. 

“Hello there, Kenobi.” 

Leia’s other guard pulled his mask off, winking at Anakin. “Hello, darling.” 

“Vos,” Vader hissed. “I take it you’re not here to join our ranks.”

The blaster he held leveled at Anakin, and Leia darted to her brother’s side. Galen leapt in front of Anakin, and Mara drew her purple saber, stepping in front of the twins. They’d seemingly come from nowhere, the look of  _ it’ll be okay _ on their faces. Revis gawked at her, but said nothing. Anakin deactivated the saber, and Ventress did the same. Vos relaxed, and lowered the blaster. “We’re going to take the twins and leave.” 

_ “Twins?” _ Leia and Luke gaped, staring in shock at Vos. 

“I assumed you knew, sorry.” He stared at them, eyes narrowed. “Where’s Ahsoka?” 

The twins looked down at the floor. 

“No,” Ventress murmured, tears rolling down her face. “Who killed her?” 

“Vader,” Luke murmured, and, in her grief, hurled her saber at him. 

In the chaos that ensued, Vos ushered the twins out, who darted down towards the barracks. A familiar face in Stormtrooper armor was firing back at a battalion, eyes wide and feet running towards them. “Don’t head down there, you idiots!” 

“There’s someone else we have to get,” Luke muttered, and Leia appeared -- without anyone realizing she was gone -- with their sabers, including Ahsoka’s and Avalon’s. 

“Those sabers,” Vos asked, eyes wide and voice breathless. “Where did you get them?” 

“Weapons room,” she winked. “Come on, flyboys.” 

As they ran, Ventress caught up, and the twins stopped in front of the cell, sabers ignited and slicing through the durasteel. 

Avalon stepped out, stretching. “Thank you, darlings. I owe you.” She winked to a gaping Vos, saying, “Hello, handsome.” 

“I thought you were dead,” Vos hissed, lurching forward. Ventress caught him by his arm, saying, “Run now, talk later.” 

“The reports of my death were, in fact, fabricated,” Avalon snarled, igniting her sabers alongside the twins. Luke tossed one of Ahsoka’s to Han, who stared at it with confusion. “It’s like a long knife,” Avalon winked. “But it can cut your arm off. So be careful.” 

“Where’s Ahsoka?” Han asked, and the twins shook their heads. 

When they reached the hangar, hundreds of dead Stormtroopers were scattered about, along with wounded Knights and Mara Jade at saber point with Galen Marek. 

“Traitor,” Galen hissed. 

“You can’t begin to understand my pain, brother. The look on Revis’ face as he slaughtered  _ everyone... _ He’s not the Master I came to serve under, and neither is yours.” She nodded towards the  _ Falcon, _ and Starkiller dropped his saber. 

“No, I do understand,” he murmured, eyes lowered. “But I can’t leave, Mara. You know why.” 

“I do,” she replied, hand on his stubbly cheek. “I love you, Galen.” 

He turned away from her, jaw knotted. “I will tell Lord Vader I arrived too late to stop them.” 

“May the Force be with you, brother,” she murmured, then gestured to the Wookie that stood waiting for them. “Let’s get out of here.” 

One by one, Luke first, they loaded onto the Falcon, even as Galen calmly left the hangar. Han and Chewie found themselves in the cockpit, the others in the sitting area. Leia sat with her head in her hands, and Luke mirrored her position, even as they leaned on each other. Mara looked out at the Death Star as they left it, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. 

That night, no introductions were made. The group sat in total silence, mourning those who they had left behind. The silence echoed the sound of their hearts shattering, even as they lay still in total agony. 

~*~*~

_ “You promised me the twins!” _

Maul hurled his sabers into the wall, arms twitching with anger. Behind him stood the apparition of Darth Traya, painted green with Nightsister magic and her arms crossed.  _ “You cannot expect me to provide you everything you desire. I am not a miracle worker, Maul.” _

“You,” Maul snarled, hand shaking as he pointed at her. “Promised me the twins. This was the  _ deal. _ ” 

_ “Circumstances are out of my control, Maul. We will have another chance. Ahsoka is dead--” _

“Ahsoka Tano is never dead!” he howled in reply, and then swallowed, eyes blazing. “I will do this, with or without you. The galaxy with bow at  _ my feet _ whether you allow it or not!” 

Traya opened her mouth to protest, but Maul waved his hand, the apparition silenced and dissipated. Ten years had been a long time, indeed. Ten years to grow his Force abilities and to study from the remnants of the Nightsisters. Dathomir was once his home, and now it was once again. 

Datapads and parts were strewn about his cave, even as he rested against his workbench. Kenobi would tell him to focus his rage. Palpatine would say the same thing.  _ Focus. _ Wasn’t that a Jedi characteristic? What was the difference anymore? 

He hated to say that at one point, he  _ did _ regret making this deal with Traya twenty years ago. The galaxy at his feet, one planet at a time. He thought he’d had it with Mandalore, with Satine, but  _ no. _ Black Sun was blamed, not him, even as Mandalore knelt at his feet. The Gray Jedi had  _ some  _ redeemable qualities, but they were too....  _ Old. _ It was time to start anew, like a phoenix. 

_ Go ahead and face me, _ Maul grinned, staring at the words strewn across the wall.  _ I’ve got all the time in the world.  _

Heavy footsteps echoed through the cave, even as Maul whipped his mechanical legs up under him to settle into levitating meditation, focusing his energies and then expanding them outward. 

Traya was still there, stalking him, ready to pounce, but she didn’t. She wouldn’t dare. 

The wounds on his forearms throbbed, and he grinned.  _ I know that you can play dead, but you are bound to me. Your power comes from me.  _

Traya hissed, fleeing from his presence to torment someone else. Maul smirked, turning back to his studies.  _ Kenobi, _ he hissed, staring at the drawing of the man he’d once trained.  _ Kenobi! _

~*~*~

“So, how did you know Ronin?” 

Luke’s quiet question cut through the still air, breaking the silence that lingered before. Avalon lifted her head, sighing. “We didn’t exactly get along. She never liked me. I was a Gray Jedi, the  _ Baransu no Kage _ . I had been deceived by Maul, by Traya, and manipulated into becoming a Sith.” She pointed at her golden eyes, and then shook her head. “It’s the biggest mistake of my life.” 

“You  _ died, _ Avalon. I watched you die. I struck you down myself!” Quinlan gaped, glaring at her. 

“I learned some tricks, you know that, Quinlan. I’m sorry for betraying you. I truly believed I was doing the right thing.” She sighed again, leaning into the back of the seat. “I was deadly wrong, and now the galaxy is ruined because of me.” 

She stood, then winced as she stretched. “Some days, I can hardly lift my saber. Others, it’s like I have nothing stopping me. This disease is killing me, literally, and I can’t stop it.” She laughed ironically, looking at the crowd assembled before her. “The once-great Avalon of Lothal, felled by a goddamn genetic disease even our science has no cure for.” 

Han crossed his arms, leaning against the wall by Luke. They’d rarely been apart, clinging to each other like newborn twins. Leia had said nothing in the time since Ahsoka’s death, not since they left the Death Star. Her heart seemed shattered, her soul ruined. Eight months she’d been with Ahsoka, the only family she knew that lived, and now to learn she had a  _ twin brother _ from a madman called Anakin Skywalker once upon a time.... It seemed all too much for her. 

Silence fell, and finally Asajj spoke. “I didn’t know Ahsoka for long -- only a year -- but she was the strongest, kindest person I knew. I loved her deeply.” 

“Hey!” Quinlan gasped. “What about me?” 

She curled her lip and looked him up and down. “You’re okay.” 

Leia snorted, and then lifted her head. “Ahsoka was the only family I had left for a while. Now I have Luke, and I.... I don’t know what to do.” 

“Well, there’s this,” Han began, eyes lowered. “As Luke’s sister, do you approve of our relationship?” 

“Do I care that he’s dating a man? No. Do I care that he’s dating a scruffy-looking nerf-herder like you? Yes.” Leia laughed, shaking her head. “But what can I do?” 

“Who you callin’  _ scruffy-looking?” _ Han gaped, and Leia laughed, as did the entire group. An ease fell on the air, one that hadn’t been there in hours, maybe days, or even months. 

“I just can’t believe she’s gone,” Asajj whispered. “We spent all this time looking for her, only to get there too late.”

“She wouldn’t want us to give up,” Leia chirped. “There’s still Jyn Erso we have to talk about.” 

“Isn’t that the daughter of Galen Erso?” Mara finally asked. She, too, had been silent, mourning the loss of her family. “Empire’s been after her for years.” 

“Yeah, it is. She’s been living under a guise for a while. Lydia Frye? Something like that.” 

While Luke filled everyone in on the plan, Leia awkwardly scooted away from Mara, eyeing the saber at her hip. In her mind she was already devising ways to kill her, to absolutely ruin her for killing Ahsoka, for killing her family, but something urged her not to, that her devious sins are going to serve them well. 

Leia swallowed her hate, but it still bubbled under the surface, and she became something darker, with the words of her father in her ear.  _ I can show you true power. _

_ Power _ will bring him down. Power will destroy the traitor that was her father, the destroyer that was his husband. It settled on her like it was the only thing she’d ever do right, and a chill seemed to settle in the air. 

“I’m cold,” Leia whispered, shivering. Luke raised an eyebrow, and then draped his cloak over her. She pulled it closer, but it did nothing to ease the frigid feeling. Avalon’s eyes seemed to burn holes into her, watching, waiting, observing, even as the gray-haired girl turned away. Avalon of Lothal was no specialist on the Dark Side, Leia knew. But something told her that the people she surrounded herself with now would be enough to get through this fight. 


End file.
